Between Truths and Lies
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Aquilo era loucura, realmente não sabia o que pensar. Por toda sua vida esteve preso em um jogo, um jogo de verdades e mentiras. Onde ele jamais saberia o que é realidade e o que é ilusão.
1. Novos membros

Contem sploider (acho que é assim que se escreve) do capitulo 380 e 402

* * *

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 01**

Sasuke finalmente havia descoberto a localização de Itachi. Ele ira fazer o irmão pagar por tudo que fez ao clã Uchiha. Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo estavam ao seu lado, prontos pra impedir qualquer um que tentasse impedir seus objetivos.

O Time Hebi pulava de galho em galho com Sasuke mostrando o caminho.

**Karin:** Tem um monte de pessoas com o chacka idêntico ao redor de nós.

**Suigetsu:** Nós teremos que seguir outra rota, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Ignore. Nós iremos passar diretamente por eles.

**Suigetsu:** Graças a deus. Retornos sempre me dão nos nervos.

Sasuke acerta um bushin com o chidori.

**Karin: **Mas que mer-...

**Suigetsu: **Um clone das sombras.

**Sasuke:** Naruto... Ele nunca desiste.

**Karin:** Ai meu deus! Tem dois chackas incríveis vindo em nossa direção!

Sasuke olha pra frente e se surpreende ao reconhecer a pessoa ao lado de Kisame. Uma garota da sua idade, linda aos olhos dele. Com madeixas rosa que iam até um pouco abaixo de seu busto médio. Olhos de um verde esmeralda, que um dia foi cheios de alegria, mas hoje tem um toque de escuridão. A garota vestia uma capa da Akatisuki assim como o homem tubarão ao seu lado.

**Sakura: ** Sasuke.

O Uchiha se virou pra encará-la, de todas as pessoas no mundo, a que ele pensava que nunca se uniria a Akatisuki era ela.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Karin:** Quem é você?

**Sakura:** Ninguém que lhe importe. – Sakura sequer olhou pra ela.

**Karin:** Com quem você pensa que está falando? – a ruiva estava irritada com a rosada, ela havia tirado a atenção de Sasuke dela.

**Sakura: **Com alguém muito inferior a mim.

**Kisame: **Sasuke poderia fazer o favor de continuar sozinho.

**Sakura: **Itachi-kun gostaria que... O resto de vocês esperasse aqui.

Sasuke sentiu uma sensação ruim em seu estomago, ao ouvir a kuinochi chamar seu irmão pelo sufixo que sempre foi dele. Ele não entendia o porquê de alguém que era tão doce quanto ela, ter se tornado uma integrante da Akatisuki.

**Sasuke:** Sem problema. Eu só formei essa equipe pra ter certeza que ninguém interferiria quando eu finalmente o encontrasse. Isso funciona perfeitamente.

**Karin:** Isso é doideira Sasuke! Nós devíamos chutar a bunda desses dois e lutar contra o Itachi juntos.

Em um estante ela estava falando e no outro estava de baixo do pé de Sakura. A ex kuinochi de Konoha tinha um pequeno sorriso torto no rosto.

**Kisame: **Eu realmente não estou no clima pra outra luta... Mas se vocês insistirem em ir juntos, eu não pegarei leve com nenhum de vocês.

Todos ainda estavam estáticos pelos movimentos rápidos de Sakura. Karin se debatia no chão, Suigetsu e Juugo olhavam a jovem com admiração e cobiça. Já Sasuke estava impressionado, aquela definitivamente não parecia à garotinha irritante que ele deixou em Konoha.

**Sasuke: **Nem pense nisso Karin. Vocês três esperem aqui... Essa é a minha vingança.

**Kisame:** Solte-a Sakura. – a kuinochi fez o que ele pediu em seguida falou para Sasuke:

**Sakura:** Você vai se arrepender do dia de hoje pra sempre. – Sakura sequer olhou pra cara dele, parecia que um ponto na sua frente era mais interessante do que ver a reação dele.

**Sasuke:** Você não sabe do que está falando.

**Sakura:** Claro que sei... A final, eu conheço seu irmão melhor que você.

**Kisame:** Haruno! Você está falando o que não deve.

**Sakura:** Desculpe _senpai_. – ela disse o ignorando.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

O Uchiha passou pelos Akatisukis, dando uma ultima olhada em Sakura, e partiu ao encontro do seu irmão. Karin estava fula, por ter sido derrubada pela Haruno. Já Suigetsu tinha achado graça, ele adorava ver a ruiva irritada.

**Sakura:** Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso.

**Kisame:** Foi à decisão dele Sakura. Você sabe que quando ele põe uma coisa na cabeça não há quem tire.

**Sakura:** Mas pelo menos ele podia ter me deixado cura-lo. – ela murmurou

**Kisame: **Ele tem os motivos dele, assim como você tem os seus. – o homem tubarão suspirou.

**Suigetsu:** Hoshigaki Kisame e sua grande espada semehada... Se lembra de mim? Eu sou o irmão do Houzuki Mangetsu... Houzuki Suigetsu.

**Kisame:**...! É você mesmo? Eu nem te reconheci! Você realmente cresceu Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** Já que temos que ficar aqui esperando por Sasuke, o que me diz de fazer algo? Vamos nos divertir um pouco, Kisame!

**Kisame:** Vejo que não perdeu seu jeito travesso... Tudo bem, é claro que curtiria um pouco contigo.

**Juugo:** Suigetsu... Tem certeza? Você está ignorando as ordens do Sasuke...

"Deus, tente sacar as coisas pelo menos uma vez, seu certinho!" A ruiva pensou. Ela queria muito ver Suigetsu apanhando.

**Sakura:** Não se preocupe o máximo que pode acontecer é vocês levarem uma bronca do Uchiha.

**Suigetsu:** Você é Haruno Sakura, não é?

**Sakura:** Sim, por quê?

**Suigetsu:** É um prazer conhecer você. A ex-companheira, do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e de Sasuke. – Suigetsu analisava a garota da cabeça aos pés, não era ato que o Uchiha falava o nome dela enquanto dormia. – E ainda por cima foi treinada pela Godaime, e pelo Copy Ninja. Não entendo como uma pessoa como você estaria na Akatisuki.

**Sakura:** Digamos que foi por necessidade, entre outros motivos pessoais. – ela respondeu sorrindo amargamente.

_Horas depois..._

Sakura estava ajoelhada entre os dois Uchihas, um morto e o outro inconsciente. A kunoichi se segurava para não chorar. Seu sensei e grande amigo havia morrido, para proteger o seu irmão.

**? :** Ele vai sobreviver?

**Sakura:** Sim, mas ele precisa descansar, e de alguns cuidados médicos. – ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito do Uchiha mais novo e começou a curá-lo. Ela ficou admirada ao notar, que quando Sasuke ficava inconsciente parecia tão em paz, e não um garoto que perdeu a família inteira tão cedo. – Eu já o curei, agora o leve para um lugar com pouca umidade, ponha compressas de água quente na testa dele.

**? :** E o que você vai fazer?

**Sakura:** Cuidar do corpo do Itachi. – Sakura se virou pra encarar o homem que estava às costas dela. – Pain matou Jiraya, não é?

**? :** Sim. Agora ele vai pra Konoha.

**Sakura: **Eu te avisei Madara, se acontecer qualquer coisa a Konoha ou ao Naruto, eu posso te matar facilmente.

**Madara:** Você está muito parecida com o Itachi. Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer a sua vila. – dizendo isso ele carregou Sasuke pra longe dali.

Sakura se virou para o corpo do seu ex-sensei. Nem acreditava que era a única, a saber, de todos os segredos obscuros daquele homem, e agora ela tinha que cumprir a missão dele. No fim das contas ela havia entrado na Akatisuki pelos mesmos motivos que ele, proteger aqueles que ama.

Ela começou a fazer alguns sinais de mão. Logo chamas negras consumiam o corpo do Uchiha. Ela estava fazendo o que ele havia lhe pedido. Depois que ele morresse era para queimar o corpo dele com as chamas negras, para que nenhum inimigo pudesse descobrir os seus segredos e usar contra o seu irmão.

**Sakura:** No fim das contas você morreu, e ninguém vai saber o herói que foi. – ela secou com as costas das mãos a única lagrima que escorreu de seus olhos verdes.

Ela se levantou dali, e deu um soco na parede, fazendo o esconderijo Uchiha desmoronar. A garota seguiu pra fora daquele lugar amaldiçoado, deixando o corpo do seu sensei ser consumido por chamas.

**Karin:** Onde está o Sasuke?

**Sakura:** Não se preocupe ele vai sobreviver. Nesse momento ele está com o líder da organização. – Sakura sequer olhou pra ela, apenas continuou andando.

**Kisame:** Então ele conseguiu? – ele perguntou se referindo ao plano de Itachi.

**Sakura:** Sim. – ela olhou pro seu e deixou suas lagrimas se misturarem com as gotas de chuva. – Mand-chan mandou levar eles para o esconderijo.

**Kisame:** Ele não ia gostar de te ouvir falando dele assim.

**Sakura:** Como se eu me importasse. – ela foi caminhando e sendo seguida pelos ninjas de Sasuke e por Kisame. _Ele deve estar contando mentiras pra Sasuke neste momento._ A kunoichi pensou.

**? :** Sakura! – uma mulher de cabelos azuis correu em direção a garota, ela abraçou a rosada e murmurou – Eu sinto muito.

**Sakura:** Eu estou bem Konan. – as duas se entendiam muito bem, afinal ambas eram parecidas em muitas coisa, alem de serem as únicas mulheres da organização, aos poucos haviam se tornaram grandes amigas.

**Konan:** Quem são eles? – ela perguntou.

**Kisame: **Os pirralhos são do time do Sasuke. – ele sorriu pras duas – Provavelmente vocês vão treiná-los.

**Suigetsu: **Quem você chamou de pirralho? – os três akatisukis apenas rolaram os olhos.

**? : **Madara está esperando você. – um homem cheio de pircings apareceu na frente deles. Karin não entendeu como o chacka dele apareceu tão de repente.

Sakura começou a andar sem sequer olhar para Pain. Ela seguiu por um corredor estreito até o quarto de Madara, ela sabia que Sasuke estaria lá. Varias emoções passavam pelo pequeno corpo da kunoichi, ela não sabia o que sentir. Quando chegou perto do quarto, sentiu que o chacka de Sasuke havia ficado maior. Ela bateu na porta, e ouviu um 'entre'.

Sakura analisou a cena a sua volta. Sasuke Uchiha chorando literalmente lágrimas de sangue, sentado em um colchão com as mãos no rosto. Ela se aproximou lentamente dos dois. Sasuke levantou o rosto ao sentir o chacka dela.

**Madara:** Cuide dele. E depois vão pra sala de reuniões.

A Haruno apenas assentiu. Ela se sentou no colchão ao lado do Uchiha. Tirou lentamente as mãos dele do rosto, e o encarou. Chacka verde emanava de suas mãos.

**Sasuke:** Você estava certa. – o Uchiha a fitava.

**Sakura:** Sobre o que?

**Sasuke:** Que eu me arrependeria do dia de hoje pra sempre. – ele pausou – Como você sabia?

**Sakura:** Como eu tinha dito antes, eu conheço seu irmão muito melhor que qualquer um. – ela abriu sua capa e a estendeu no colchão. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa vermelha levemente decotada, calças pretas, e unhas da mesma cor. De dentro da capa ela tirou um pano. Ela o molhou na bacia da água ao seu lado. O Uchiha fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dela.

**Sasuke:** Porque diabos você entrou pra Akatisuki?

**Sakura:** Eu fui ameaçada. Eles precisavam de uma medica, e afirmaram que eu era a melhor. Eles me deram à escolha, me juntar a eles, ou ver Naruto e Konoha serem destruídos diante dos meus olhos.

**Sasuke:** E você aceitou.

Sakura limpava o rosto dele com calma, fazendo o Uchiha relaxar em seu toque. Ela tinha uma mão nos braços dele e a outra no seu rosto. A luta entre os irmãos foi definitivamente muito pra ele, ainda mais pra Itachi, que jazia morto.

**Sakura:** O que você vai fazer agora que cumpriu sua vingança?

**Sasuke:** Madara me contou a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha, desde o começo. Eu vou matar os conselheiros de Konoha.

**Sakura:** Pelo visto ele te contou a verdade do jeito dele. – ela sorriu debochada.

**Sasuke:** O que quer dizer sobre isso?

**Sakura:** Você sabe o porquê dos conselheiros mandarem Itachi destruir seu clã? – Sasuke permaneceu em silencio, vendo que ele não falaria nada ela continuou – O clã Uchiha queria dominar a folha. Se um clã no nível do seu, fizesse um ataque aquilo se tornaria em uma guerra, e muitos inocentes morreriam. Seu irmão era Anbu e informou isso para o Sandaime. Ele não queria ter que chegar naquele ponto, mas não havia outra escolha.

**Sasuke: **Foi praticamente isso que Madara disse.

**Sakura:** Deixe-me terminar. Seu irmão disse que faria, com a condição de que você pudesse viver. O Sandaime concordou então Itachi foi atrás de Madara, seria impossível matar o clã Uchiha inteiro por um só membro da elite. Madara se vingou de Konoha e do seu clã naquele dia. Itachi plantou a idéia de vingança na sua mente, pra que se tornasse mais forte.

**Sasuke:** Por quê?

**Sakura:** Porque ele sabia muito bem que Madara ira tentar pegar os seus olhos, para possuir o Eterno Sharingan. Foi Madara que invocou a Kyuubi, ele montou a Akatisuki pra ser capaz de controlar os outros bijuus também. Pra controlar a Kyuubi Madara roubou os olhos do seu irmão mais novo. Pra controlar todos os nove bijuus ele precisava dos de Itachi ou os seus.

**Sasuke:** Como você sabe de tudo isso? – ele estava espantado por todas aquelas descobertas feitas em um mesmo dia.

**Sakura:** Seu irmão foi meu sensei aqui. Ele sabia que eu tinha laços fortes com você e Naruto. Ele me ensinou dentre muitas coisas a bloquear o sharingan ou qualquer genjutsu. É por isso que Madara me odeia tanto. Ele sabia que agora é impossível me matar, eu só posso morrer de velhice. Tire essa idéia de vingança da sua cabeça, me diga o que restou agora? Apenas um vazio dentro do peito. Vingança não vai trazer seu clã de volta. Não estrague a sua vida como Fugaku que foi atrás de poder. Itachi deu a vida por você. Seja feliz, não acabe sua vida como eu estou acabando com a minha.

**Sasuke: **Você não sabe de nada.

**Sakura: **Acredite eu sei muito mais sobre seu clã do que você. Eu sei como é ver aqueles que você ama morrem diante dos seus olhos. Vingança não te trouxe nada até agora. Quando tudo isso acabar, se não desistir disso, você morrerá sozinho e o clã Uchiha morrerá com você.

**Sasuke:** Você não se parece mais àquela garotinha fraca.

**Sakura:** Eu não sou. E vamos que agora eles estão nos esperando.

Sasuke estava no lugar onde a terra e o mar se encontram. Atrás dele estavam seu time, Madara e Sakura. Ele tinha muitas coisas na cabeça. As palavras de Sakura estavam passando de relance na mente dele. Ela estava certa quando o havia dito que a vingança só trazia tristeza. Ele se lembrou dos tempos felizes no time sete. Itachi queria que ele fosse um herói diante de Konoha, mas ele não sabia se podia ser.

**Sasuke:** Nosso grupo não será mais conhecido como "Hebi". De agora em diante agiremos com o nome de... "Taka". – o Uchiha disse entre as lágrimas.

Sakura se aproximou dele e tocou o seu ombro. Ele segurou a mão dela e a abraçou. Tanto nos olhos dela quanto nos deles, escorriam lágrimas.

**Sakura:** Não se preocupe eu estou aqui. – ela murmurou tentando acalma-lo. O Uchiha levantou o rosto e encarou o horizonte com o sharingan ativo.

**Sasuke:** "Taka" possui um único propósito. Um único objetivo. A completa destruição de Konoha.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Gente eu tava com essa idéia na cabeça a algum tempo, então resolvi postar e ver o que vocês acham.  
Se haver reviews eu garanto que terá um próximo capitulo. Eu sempre imaginei como seria se a Sakura estivesse na Akatisuki.

Mil beijos

Samy-chan

* * *

**Se você quer um novo capitulo é só apertar o botãozinho ai em baixo e dizer o que acha!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	2. Akatisuki

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo**** 02**

Sakura estava andava calmamente com Sasuke e seu time pelas ruas da vila oculta da Akatisuki. Poucos sabiam sobre ela, lá somente viviam os nukenins da organização e outros ninjas foragidos de diversas vilas ocultas. A vila era quase do tamanho de Konoha. O Time Taka olhava surpreso para o lugar.

**Suigetsu:** Como as outras vilas ocultas não sabem nada sobre esse lugar?

**Sakura:** Essa vila é oculta por um jutsu feito pelo próprio Madara. Mas todos os integrantes da organização se juntam uma vez a cada lua cheia pra reforçar o jutsu.

**Karin:** Esse lugar é impressionante.

**Sasuke: **Onde está nos levando Sakura?

**Sakura:** Pra casa de vocês.

Karin olhava irritava pra kunoichi de madeixas rosa. Sasuke a tratava como uma grande amiga, talvez até mais que isso. Já ela, era apenas sua companheira de time. Ela odiou ao ver Sakura abraçando Sasuke enquanto ele chorava, e ainda por cima ele retribuiu o abraço.

Sakura parou diante de uma casa vermelha de dois andares, com um jardim cheio de cerejeiras e outras pequenas flores aos pés das árvores. A casa era aconchegante e bonita. Ao entrarem notaram que era tão encantadora por dentro quanto por fora, toda a mobília típica japonesa, em tons de branco, preto e bege.

**Sakura:** Bem vindos ao lar. – mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha vivido ela ainda conseguia manter um sorriso angelical no rosto. – Minha casa e de Konan fica do outro lado da rua. – ela apontou para uma casa verde e azul, extremamente feminina.

**Juugo:** Só vocês duas moram lá?

**Sakura:** Sim, tente passar uma semana morando com qualquer um dos garotos.

Ela subiu as escadas e mandou eles a seguirem. Ela mostrava o lugar como se morasse ali há anos. A casa possuía cinco quartos no andar de cima, cada um com sua própria suíte. Se olhasse paras as casas em volta, veria uma bela mistura das cinco grandes nações shinobi. Aquele lugar definitivamente não parecia à moradia de nukenins.

**Juugo:** Sakura-san, eu não entendo como esse lugar é tão calmo, com esse tipo de pessoas vivendo aqui.

**Sakura:** Simples, eles ganham moradia aqui, porque se tornaram ninjas renegados, em troca trabalham para nós. E se houver roubo, ou qualquer coisa contra esse lugar, são executados imediatamente.

**Suigetsu:** Não é a toa que esse lugar é tão pacifico.

**Sakura:** Madara pediu pra avisá-los pra nos encontrar amanha ao nascer do sol, no prédio central. Como ainda não tem mantimentos aqui, vocês podem ir tomar café da manha comigo e com Konan. De lá seguimos juntos.

**Karin:** O que ele vai querer com a gente?

**Sakura:** Testar as suas habilidades e fazer o melhor pra aprimorá-las. E pelo o que eu vi você precisa de muito treino ruiva.

**Karin:** Porque você acha isso?

**Sakura:** Só porque eu te derrubei em menos de dez segundos. – ela disse como se fosse obvio. Mas logo ela se lembrou de algo que seu sensei havia a pedido, sua expressão voltou a ficar seria. – Sasuke eu poderia falar com você?

Ela abriu a porta do quarto do Uchiha. Karin bufou ao ver Sasuke entrar no quarto seguido de Sakura. Aquela rosada a tirava do serio.

Sasuke estava sentado na sua cama, ele começou a analisar o quarto. As paredes eram uma preta e as outras brancas, havia um roupeiro, uma mesa com alguns pergaminhos em cima, tudo era decorado em preto e branco, assim como grande parte da casa. Ele virou ao notar Sakura se sentar ao seu lado.

**Sasuke:** O que você queria falar comigo?

**Sakura:** ela respirou fundo, tirou um pacote de sua capa e lhe entregou. – Seu irmão queria que eu lhe desse isso, só não entreguei antes porque estava guardado no meu quarto.

O Uchiha olhou o embrulho nas mãos da Haruno, quando ele o pegou suas mãos se tocaram levemente, fazendo-o sentir uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo. Ele ignorou e se concentrou novamente no pacote.

**Sasuke:** O que é?

**Sakura: **Eu também não sei, ele pediu pra eu não abrir. Mas seja o que for deve ser especial, abra logo!

O Uchiha a encarou com um pequeno sorriso torto, o tempo podia passar, mas a Haruno sempre seria uma menina entusiasmada. Ele fitou serio o pacote em suas mãos. Começou a abrir e reconheceu a jóia que ali estava. Era o anel que pertencia somente a um herdeiro legitimo do sharingan, Itachi havia o ganho de Fugaku quando ativou o sharingan pela primeira vez. Nunca imaginou que seu irmão deixasse aquilo pra ele.

**Sakura:** Você tem que aprender a mentir melhor. – ela se deitou na cama.

**Sasuke:** Porque diz isso?

**Sakura:** Eu te conheço sei quando está mentindo. Ficou meio obvio pra mim que era mentira quando disse que seu único objetivo era a completa destruição de Konoha.

**Sasuke:** Você se confundiu. – ele estava com o sharingan ativo, olhando fixamente para o par de esmeraldas a sua frente. Sakura se sentou novamente.

**Sakura:** Você sabe que eu não me confundi. E nem adianta tentar usar esses olhos comigo, eu já te disse que não vai funcionar.

**Sasuke:** Como faz isso?

**Sakura:** O que?

**Sasuke:** Ficar tão calma diante do sharingan.

**Sakura: -** ela deu de ombros – Anos de pratica. E eu sou do tipo genjutsu, já facilita muita coisa. – ela colocou a mão no rosto dele. – Use quanto menos puder o sharingan. O excesso de uso foi o que causou a morte do seu irmão.

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção da porta. Somente parou ao ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome.

**Sasuke:** Sakura... Arigatou.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e saiu do quarto. Aquelas foram às mesmas palavras que ele dissera pra ela, quando deixou Konoha. Desceu as escadas e deu um leve aceno para Juugo e Suigetsu. Saiu da casa do time Taka e foi para sua própria.

Quando entrou em casa, viu Konan toda arrumada. Ela estava se olhando no espelho que ficava na sala, parecia estar muito animada. Sakura sorriu ao ver a agora então amiga. Se não fosse por Konan não saberia lidar com tantas mudanças que estavam acontecendo em sua vida.

**Konan: **Hei Sakura, eu vou sair com Pain, quer vir junto?

**Sakura:** Não obrigada, eu estou cansada demais pra me divertir.

**Konan:** Tudo bem então. Você quer que eu te acorde amanhã?

**Sakura:** Sim. Boa festa.

Chegando ao seu quarto, todo rosa e verde, pegou a foto que tinha na cômoda ao lado da cama. O time sete. Como ela sentia falta de Kakashi e Naruto. Ela sentia falta de Konoha inteira, mas ela teve que escolher entre se separar deles e protege-los, ou ficar junto deles e vê-los morrer diante dos seus olhos, assim como seus pais.

Mesmo longe de casa, ela fazia de tudo pra proteger Konoha. Ela fez muitas coisas que se arrepende, mas ainda sim faria de novo, só para proteger aqueles que ama. Mas ela sabia que tinha que ser forte, pelo menos agora ela estava junto de Sasuke.

Ela levantou da cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Tirou a roupa e foi para o banho, ver se conseguia relaxar. Passou nos cabelos seu shampoo de morango, se ensaboou com sabote de cereja. Depois que se enxaguou se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Abriu seu roupeiro e pegou uma camisola rosa levemente decotada, que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Ela escovou seus cabelos róseos e se deitou na cama.

**?:** SAKURA! – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos deu um pulo na cama.

**Sakura:** O que foi Konan?

**Konan:** Levante esse seu traseiro da cama e vai atender a porta.

**Sakura:** Porque você não desce e abre? – gritou de seu quarto.

**Konan:** Porque minha noite foi boa, se é que você me entende, e eu estou cansada.

**Sakura:** Por favor, não entre em detalhes. Eu já vou abrir a porta.

Sakura se levantou e se olhou no espelho. É apresentável, pensou ela. Pegou um rabicó e fez um coque frouxo nos cabelos róseos. Ela desceu as escadas, e foi em direção à porta. Ouviu mais batidas, agora parecia que alguém estava irritado. Abriu a porta e se deparou com o Uchiha, e seu time atrás dele. Sasuke estava a olhando da cabeça aos pés, aquela camisola rosa tinha caído muito bem nela. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher diante dos seus olhos era a menina que ele deixou pra trás.

**Sakura:** Chum – ela limpou a garganta. – Bom dia pra você também. – ela virou as costas deixando a porta aberta para que entrassem.

**Sasuke:** Você já devia estar acordada. – ele disse quando saiu do _transe._

**Sakura:** Desculpe. É que uma certa COISA AZUL, era pra ter me acordado. – ela falou auto para que Konan escutasse.

**Konan:** Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem uma vida noturna agitada – ela apareceu na escada com seu pijama verde.

**Sakura:** Isso porque eu não quero. – ela se levantou pra pegar o café no armário.

**Konan:** Você só tem dezesseis, quero ver quando tiver vinte com todo esse fogo acumulando.

Os integrantes da Taka escutavam a conversa das duas com olhos arregalados. Elas com toda a certeza não pareciam integrantes da Akatisuki, mas sim duas adolescentes com os hormônios a flor da pele.

**Karin:** Não era pra nós encontrarmos Madara ao nascer do sol. – ela estava totalmente irritada por a atenção dos garotos não estar nela.

**Konan:** Não se preocupe ruiva, a Sakura não vai deixar que nada te aconteça por causa do atraso. – a rosada e a azulada se encararam e começaram a rir.

Konan pegou alguns mantimentos no armário, enquanto Sakura preparava o café. Logo a mesa estava cheia de alimentos. Tudo ficou em silencio por algum tempo, que se manteve até o momento que Suigetsu começou a falar, para a tristeza de Sasuke.

**Suigetsu:** Então Sakura você tem namorado?

Sasuke se engasgou nesse momento enquanto Sakura e Konan trocavam um olhar cúmplice.

**Sakura:** No momento não.

**Suigetsu:** E porque não?

**Sakura: **Não tem muitas pessoas interessantes por aqui. – ela tomou um gole do seu café.

**Konan:** Ter tem e muitas. Só nenhuma que seja como "você sabe quem" – ela fez aspas com os dedos.

**Sakura:** Konan.

**Konan:** O que?

**Sakura:** Ò.Ó Vai pro inferno!

**Karin:** Vocês não estão demorando de mais? Pelo visto ainda terão que se trocar.

**Konan:** Eu em que gente estressada. Vai se trocar Sakura, enquanto eu tiro a mesa.

**Sakura:** Tudo bem.

Ela foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Aquilo havia sido constrangedor, falar de namorados na frente de Uchiha Sasuke, seu primeiro e até então, único amor. Ela foi até seu guarda roupa e pegou sua tradicional roupa de luta. Short preto, com a saia branca por cima, blusa vermelha com o símbolo do clã Haruno em suas costas, suas botas pretas que iam até o joelho e pra completar a capa da Akatisuki, ela preferiu deixar os cabelos soltos. Depois de dar uma rápida olhada no espelho desceu as escadas.

As duas Akatisukis andavam pela vila com os integrantes da Taka pouco atrás delas. As duas falavam sem parar. Sasuke fingia estar analisando a vila, mas na verdade estava atento a conversa da sua ex-companheira de time.

**Konan:** Nossa ele foi tão romântico, e foi TÃO bom.

**Sakura:** Porque você não passou a noite lá?

**Konan:** Na verdade eu passei. Só que o Kisame chegou lá umas três da manhã. E eu que não ia ficar ouvindo as piadinhas dele.

**Sakura:** Você acha que você está... – ela não quis completar a frase.

**Konan:** Eu sinceramente não sei.

**Sakura:** Você quer que eu te examine?

**Konan:** Sim. Mas eu fico pensando e se eu estiver? O que vai ser de mim, se o "chefe" descobrir?

**Sakura:** - ela enganchou o seu braço no da companheira – Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado.

**Konan:** É eu sei. Eu me pergunto o que seria de mim se fosse só eu no meio daqueles palermas?

**Sakura:** Sua vida seria com toda certeza muito difícil. – ela parou diante de um prédio vermelho e preto - Chegamos!

**Karin:** Esse é o prédio central?

**Konan:** Você não viu nada ainda.

Eles seguiram por um corredor pouco iluminado, mais a frente se podia ver claridade. Quando seguiram em frente, viram que Konan estava certa, eles ainda não tinham visto nada. Agora eles viam que o prédio era só uma fachada, ali era uma enorme área de treino. Mais acima havia vários andares, onde ocorriam algumas reuniões da Akatisuki com seus informantes.

**? : **Finalmente vocês chegaram.

**Sakura:** A culpa é toda sua.

**Pain: **Porque diz isso?

**Sakura:** ela lhe mostrou um sorriso malicioso – Konan acordou tarde hoje. - o temido líder da Akatisuki corou, pra surpresa de todos.

**Pain:** Vamos começar. – ele se virou para encarar os novos membros da organização – Nós vamos fazer um pequeno teste de habilidade. Karin você vai lutar com a Sakura-

**Sakura:** Porque eu tenho que lutar com a mais fraca dos quatro? – ela o interrompeu.

**Karin:** Eu vou te mostrar a fraca.

**Kisame:** Isso vai ser interessante.

**? :** Porque você não luta com ela primeiro e depois testa o sharingan de Sasuke? E você Kisame poderia lutar com Suigetsu e Juugo.

**Kisame:** Tudo bem, Madara.

**Madara:** E quanto a você Sakura?

**Sakura:** Tanto faz.

**Konan:** Sakura derruba a ruiva!

**Sakura:** Como se eu não fosse fazer isso. - se virou para encarar Madara – Onde está Zetsu?

**Madara:** A caminho de Konoha. Comecem.

**Sakura:** O que?Você o mando- ela não conseguiu terminar pois sentiu alguém a atacando.

Karin estava tentando ataca-la pelas costas, seu maior erro. Sakura se virou rapidamente e a pegou pelo pescoço. Sakura continuou ignorando a ruiva se debater em seus braços, os pés sem sequer encostar no chão. Suigetsu, Juugo e Sasuke assistiam espantados a cena. Claro que sabiam que para entrar na Akatisuki teria que ser um ótimo nukenin, mas não esperavam aquilo. Sakura fez um leve movimento com o braço e jogou Karin para o outro lado do campo.

**Sakura:** Eu te avisei antes Madara, se algo acontecer a ele, eu falo pra todas as nações shinobis o que Itachi e o Yondaime descobriram sobre você.

**Madara:** Não seja precipitada Sakura. – dizendo isso desapareceu.

Sakura estava se corroendo de raiva, aquele desgraçado mandou Zetsu ir pra Konoha, aquilo era tudo o que ela mais temia. O pior era que ela sabia que Pain iria logo em seguida. A jovem se virou e encarou a ruiva, que ainda estava no chão.

**Sakura:** Já desistiu?

**Karin:** Não seja tão otimista. – ela se levantada devagar.

**Sakura:** Golpes baixos não funcionam comigo, já deveria ter percebido.

Karin sumiu da frente dela, e reapareceu a suas costas. A ruiva pegou o cabelo da médica-nin fazendo com que ela se ajoelhasse.

**Karin:** Parece que você anda muito distraída cuidando dos cabelos.

**Sakura:** Mas é claro que sim, senão eu não seria capaz de fazer isso...

Os cabelos róseos começaram a soltar faíscas de eletricidade. O que fez o braço de Karin ser eletrocutado. Aproveitando a distração da ruiva, Sakura deu uma rasteira nela, seguido de um chute, a ruiva ficou muito quebrada depois disso.

**Sakura:** Eu te disse que golpes baixos não iriam funcionar.

**Kisame:** Essa é minha pupila.

**Suigetsu:** Deixe de enrolar vamos lutar de uma vez. – ele havia tirado sua espada das costas.

**Pain:** Kisame, você, Suigetsu e Juugo irão lutar na sala dois, eu irei junto com vocês. Konan você fica aqui, e Karin, sugiro que vá a enfermaria.

**Konan:** Vamos eu te acompanho até lá. – ela ajudou Karin a se levantar, quando estava quase na porta de saída se virou – E vocês dois não aprontem enquanto eu estiver fora. – ela deu uma piscadinha pra Sasuke, o que fez Sakura revirar os olhos.

**Sasuke:** O que você quis dizer antes com 'contar pra todas as nações shinobis o que eu descobri sobre você'?

**Sakura:** Digamos que eu sei o segredo de Madara para ser eterno.

**Sasuke:** E o que seria?

**Sakura:** Em outro lugar eu te conto. Agora vamos ver se eu ainda sou mais uma pedra no seu caminho.

**Sasuke:** Você continua uma irritante.

**Sakura:** Talvez, mas uma irritante mais forte que você. – ela fingiu não se abater com as palavras dele.

**Sasuke:** Veremos.

O Uchiha correu na direção dela, já com o sharingan ativado e sua kusanashi na mão. Ele tenta acertar Sakura, mas a kunoichi faz uma ponte com seu corpo e aproveita a distração do Uchiha e lhe da uma rasteira. Graças ao sharingan Sasuke percebe o que ela iria tentar fazer, se esquivando rapidamente.

Sakura fica de pé em segundos, o Uchiha tentava lhe acertar uma serie de golpes, mas todos eles sendo defendidos. Sakura deu um soco com a mão cheia de chacka em Sasuke, ele quase vôo longe, mas a segurou junto dele.

**Sasuke:** Você está melhor do que antes.

**Sakura:** Isso é pra ser um elogio? – tinham milímetros os separando.

**Sasuke:** Talvez. – disse se aproximando.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Que raiva me deu, eu tentei postar antes mais o site deu problema! :/

Foi rápido não? Nossa fiquei feliz com o numero de reviews, muito obrigada! O capitulo veio até que grandinho, mas cheio de emoções. Qual será o segredo de Madara? O que Konan têm? Quem vai vencer essa luta Sasuke ou Sakura?

Descubram no próximo capitulo.

Quero agradecer a:_ Yashamaru Kotohime; Mary Hinatinha; Bela21; Strikis; Aniinha Uchiha; Kira-mey; Anne Uchiha e brumcr _pelas reviews, amei de coração esse capitulo foi dedicado a vocês.

Vlw também pra quem add nos favoritos e alertes.

Mil beijos e até o próximo!

Samy-chan

* * *

**Se você quer degustar o próximo capitulo deixe sua review, isso vai fazer ele chegar bem mais rápido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	3. Jinchuurikis

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, essa é uma mera homenagem a historia.

Contem sploider do manga 404 , 408 e 409.

* * *

_Sasuke: Você está melhor do que antes._

_Sakura: Isso é pra ser um elogio? – tinham milímetros os separando._

_Sasuke: Talvez. – disse se aproximando.

* * *

_

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo**** 03**

Sakura desceu a mão pro peito dele, se aproximando, quando suas bocas estavam a menos de milímetros de distancia, ela levantou o dedo indicador, e deu um peteleco nele, que vôo longe se chocando contra a parede.

**Sakura:** Tentar me seduzir não vai funcionar. – ela tirou sua capa da Akatisuki ficando apenas com suas roupas de batalha.

Sasuke se levantou rapidamente, ele foi em alta velocidade na direção de Sakura. O orgulho do Uchiha havia sido manchado. Ele veio rápido de mais, até para ela, logo a kunoichi estava com as mãos presas em cima de sua cabeça, e ele em cima dela.

**Sasuke:** Você continua fraca.

**Sakura:** É isso que você pensa.

Ela conseguiu soltar suas mãos, logo era ela que estava em cima dele. Os olhos verdes escureceram levemente, Sakura deu um sorriso sacana. Sem mesmo mudar de posição, sem precisar das mãos pra fazer um selo, ela fez com que correntes de chacka circulassem os pulsos e tornozelos do Uchiha.

**Sakura:** Quem é a fraca agora?

**? :** Desculpa, eu não queria interromper. – disse seguido de um riso.

Sakura saiu rapidamente de cima de Sasuke. Ela cancelou as correntes de chacka e estendeu a mão pra ele. Sasuke tinha se admirado com a força de Sakura, não podia crer que ela e a garota que cortou os cabelos na floresta da morte eram a mesma pessoa. Ele notou que Sakura ainda tinha a mão estendida, Sasuke pegou a mão dela que o ajudou a levantar. Depois os dois se viraram pra encarar a mulher diante deles.

**Sakura:** Não é nada disso que você está pensando Konan. – pegou sua capa e saiu daquele lugar o mais de pressa que pode.

**Konan:** E eu pensando que era você.

Sasuke a olhou sem entender muita coisa. Como assim, ela pensara que fosse ele? Em primeiro lugar, ele o que? Agora que não estava entendendo nada. Sasuke teve que admitir que a mulher na frente dele era louca.

**Sasuke:** O que quer dizer com isso?

**Konan:** Eu achei que fosse você o cara que a Sakura esconde de mim.

**Sasuke: **Explique.

**Konan:** A Sakura não sai com nenhum cara, não importa quem seja. Eu até pensei que ela tinha um caso com Itachi, mas ela disse que ele era como um irmão pra ela. Então ela me contou que não quer amar nenhum cara novamente, porque ela já é louca por alguém, e também não quer sofrer por amor. Então eu perguntei pra ela o que o tal garoto tinha feito. Ela disse que mesmo depois dele ter partido o coração dela diversas vezes ela ainda o ama. O que me confundiu porque eu perguntei uma coisa e ela respondeu outra.

**Sasuke:** E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou indiferente.

**Konan:** Eu pensei que poderia ser você. Mas seja quem for o tal cara deve ser bem burro. Que homem não ia querer ter uma mulher como Sakura? Bonita, inteligente, ótima kunoichi, sabe bem todos os deveres de uma mulher, divertida. E o mais importante, ela entregou a felicidade em troca da vida do melhor amigo.

**Sasuke:** De que a ameaçaram? ¬¬'

**Konan:** Madara precisava de uma médica, todos nós sabemos que Sakura é a melhor. Então ele mandou a seqüestrarem e depois que ela já estava aqui ele a propôs um cargo na Akatisuki. Mas ela recusou disse que nunca se juntaria a um mostro como ele. Madara a ameaçou, disse que se ela não se juntasse a nós, ele mataria o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, destruiria Konoha, e por fim mataria você diante dela. Foi por isso que pensei que você era o tal cara que ela ama, mas pelo jeito me enganei.

Konan continuou olhando pra frente, sem dizer nada se retirou da área de treinamento. Sasuke com os pensamentos a mil por hora, foi em direção do caminho que veio, saiu da sede da Akatisuki. Caminhava pela vila, sem notar as pessoas ao seu redor. Tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça era o que Konan acabara de dizer.

Sakura ainda o amava, e ele pensando que quando deixou Konoha ela iria esquecê-lo e seguir em frente. Mas não, ela treinou arduamente com Tsunade pra poder salva-lo de Orochimaru. E depois ela teve que escolher entre proteger ele e Naruto a sua própria felicidade. Naquele momento ele estava se odiando por tê-la tratado mal durante tanto tempo. Se ele tivesse a escutado anos atrás, teria uma vida feliz agora, e ela também. Aquela idéia de vingança só tinha o feito sofrer, a vingança não trouxe seu clã de volta. Nada iria trazer seus pais de volta.

Ela o avisou diversas vezes. Ela o implorara pra ficar em Konoha junto dela. Quando deixou Konoha, ele sequer olhou para os olhos dela, pois sabia que se olhasse aquele par de esmeraldas o fariam ficar.

Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas agora ele via que Naruto se tornou mais forte que ele. Seu irmão de coração, o primeiro laço que ele fez depois de tanto tempo. Naruto escolheu se tornar forte pra proteger os amigos que aos poucos foi conquistando. Já ele não, seu único objetivo pra ganhar poder foi pra matar seu irmão.

Que no final das contas não era o monstro que ele pensava. Itachi tinha feito o que fez com o clã Uchiha, porque seu próprio pai tinha planejado um ataque a Konoha. Agora via que se estivesse no lugar de Itachi teria feito à mesma coisa. Se um clã do nível do Uchiha tivesse atacado Konoha, uma guerra civil se tornaria uma guerra mundial. Mais pessoas morreriam, mais família se destruiriam, porque ser egoísta e deixar sua família viver, á destruir a sua e impedir que milhões de outras sofressem.

Notou que tinha chegado à porta de sua nova casa. Mas não era ali que ele queria estar, era com ela. A única que ele realmente se importava. Mudou seu rumo e foi em direção da casa que ficava de frente pra sua. Bateu levemente na porta. Ouviu um 'entre' que vinha do andar de cima.

Sasuke subiu as escadas e se deparou com duas portas, uma azul com um mobílie de origamis de borboleta, e outra cor de rosa que tinha delicadas cerejeiras pintadas na madeira. Aquele deveria ser o quarto de Sakura. Ele abriu a porta e a viu sentada na cama o encarando.

**Sasuke:** Konan me contou o motivo de você ter entrado na Akatisuki. – ele caminhou e se sentou ao lado dela.

**Sakura:** Agora eu entendo porque você não quis que eu e Naruto te ajudássemos com sua vingança.

**Sasuke:** Eu não queria perder vocês também. – Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso pra ele. Eram raros os momentos que o Uchiha deixava de ser frio, e lhe mostrava seus sentimentos.

Eles ouviram uma batida suave na porta. Kisame apareceu ali com uma expressão seria.

**Kisame:** Venham comigo Madara convocou uma reunião.

Os membros da Akatisuki estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa, todos com expressões sérias no rosto.

**Madara:** Então você quer destruir Konoha, mas você tem algum plano? – ele perguntou a Sasuke. Sakura se mantinha calada com uma expressão fria e calculista no rosto.

**Sasuke:** Vamos eliminar os lideres. Foi só o que pensei até agora.

**Kisame:** Quando você ataca o topo, eles se protegem com o que tem em baixo. Não é tão fácil assim. Vocês crianças da Taka ainda são inexperientes nisso.

**Suigetsu:** Não nos subestime Kisame-senpai. Nós ainda não acabamos nosso pequeno 'jogo'.

**Juugo:** Já chega Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tirou sua espada das costas e partiu pra cima de Kisame. Madara se colocou na frente dele, com um movimento muito rápido. Com apenas o braço direito ele havia parado a espada.

**Madara:** Sasuke, controle seus subordinados, por favor.

"_Ele me parou com o braço...?"_ Suigetsu estava com raiva e espanto naquele momento.

**Karin:** Suigetsu você está louco? Agora não é hora pra...

**Suigetsu:** Eu quero a espada dele, samehada! É a única razão que eu estou junto do Sasuke!

**Juugo:** E então Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Certo... Suigetsu faça o que quiser. Mas você não pode vencê-lo, ainda. – Kisame tinha um sorriso superior no rosto.

**Suigetsu:** Que seja Sasuke. Mas você vai me pedir desculpas, quando eu te servir, sopa de tubarão.

**Madara:** De qualquer forma, a Akatisuki está em falta de membros e em capacidade.

**Suigetsu:** Vocês são uns bostas!

**Madara:** Dividimos os mesmos objetivos. Agora em diante 'Taka' e a 'Akatisuki' se movem com um.

**Sasuke:** E o que ganhamos com isso... ?

**Madara:** Jinchuurikis.

**Sasuke:** Jinchuurikis?

**Madara:** Vocês não sabem de nada?

**Karin:** Essas coisas? Elas são como a Kyuubi, grandes concentrações de chacka transformados em animais com caldas...

**Sasuke:** O que SÃO eles?

**Madara:** Monstros feitos de chacka. O primeiro Hokage tinha alguns sobre o seu poder. Shirahama, dividiu eles entre as cinco grandes nações, quando ele começou a falar de paz com eles. Para balancear o poder. Podem ser chamados, de armas definitivas de chackra. Uma boa troca, não?

**Sakura:** Você se lembra da sua luta com Naruto no vale do fim? Pois então, aquilo não é nem metade do que um jinchuuriki pode fazer. – ela falou pela primeira vez, ainda encarando a parede a sua frente.

**Sasuke: **Muito generoso da sua parte.

**Madara:** Entretanto se traírem a Akatisuki, todos vocês irão morrer.

**Sasuke:** Heh...

**Kisame:** Existem nove jinchuurikis no mundo. Nós já recolhemos sete jinchuurikis... Faltam apenas dois.

**Madara:** A 'Akatisuki' ira se dividir para procurar os dois restantes. É o nosso objetivo de agora.

**Sasuke:** Então vocês não pegaram a Kyuubi ainda... – ele encarou Sakura que ainda tinha os olhos fixos na parede.

**Madara:** Akatisuki irá cuidar do Naruto. Vocês da Taka e Sakura irão ficar com o Hachibi.

**Sakura:** Se ele morrer, eu esqueço de quem você é parente. E te mostro o poder que você tanto quer.

**Madara:** Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu não vou matar o seu _irmão_. E a conseqüência de traição também vale pra você.

**Sakura:** Eu sou herdeira do seu antigo mestre, você não sabe nem a metade das coisas que eu posso fazer. – a pupila dos seus olhos esmeraldas, se transformou em um triangulo negro.

**Madara:** Não precisa mostrar seus olhos pra mim. Agora vão atrás do Hachibi.

**Zetsu: **Então...

**Madara:** Tudo ocorreu bem.

**Zetsu: **Ahh bom saber.

**Madara:** Itachi está morto, nada pode entrar no meu caminho agora. A vila da folha, não está mais 'fora dos limites'.

**Zetsu:** Já faz muito tempo...

**Madara:** Tinha que ser para o plano funcionar. Itachi deu a Sasuke uma proteção extra, na forma do Amaterasu.

**Zetsu:** Ninguém contaria a verdade sobre o Itachi, porque ele se importou?

**Madara:** Mesmo que ele levasse a verdade pro tumulo dele, ele era atormentado com a idéia de que eu achasse o Sasuke.

**Zetsu:** Mesmo assim... Eu não consigo acreditar que tantos membros da Akatisuki foram mortos...

**Madara:** Eles tiveram muitos problemas. Mas todos entraram por vontade própria... Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu... Sem eles nunca chegaríamos até aqui. Os seus esforços nos trouxeram a este ponto. Mas o mais importante... Foi fazer o Sasuke meu.

**Zetsu:** Enquanto a Sakura?

**Madara:** Eu ainda vou dar um jeito nela.

Taka e Sakura se dirigem ao país do trovão em busca do Hachibe.

Suigetsu jogou um ninja em uma grade o sufocando.

**Suigetsu:** Então onde está o oito caldas?

**Ninja: **Vai pro inferno... Nosso clã... Nunca diria nada assim pra gente que nem vocês... ! Ninguém no clã Yotsuki irá... Trair os próprios companheiros... Nós-

**Sasuke:** Em corações temerosos, pontos fracos sempre existirão. – ele tinha o Mangekyou Sharingan ativado. Sakura colocou a mão na frente do peito dele.

**Sakura:** Eu disse pra usar apenas quando fosse muito necessário, o que não é o caso. Eu posso muito bem cuidar desse cara.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Sakura:** Parece que você voltou a ser monossílaba. – ela deu as costas pra ele e se encaminhou pra perto do homem.

**Karin:** Já chega Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu: **Cara... Logo agora que eu ia me divertir torturando ele...

Sakura se abaixou na frente do ninja. Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, que ficou deslumbrado ao encará-la. Seus olhos verdes, agora estavam com a pupila em forma de triangulo.

**Sakura:** Você pode me dizer onde está o oito caldas? – ela perguntou com uma voz extremamente doce.

**Ninja:** Ele está... No Unraikyou... Treinando...

**Sasuke:** Como podemos identificá-lo?

**Ninja:** Ele carrega... Oito espadas... Em seu ombro direito... Há uma tatuagem que diz... 'Ferro'... Em sua bochecha esquerda... Um desenho de chifres de touro.

**Sakura:** Obrigada. Agora desmaie. – o homem fez exatamente o que ela tinha mandado e logo estava inconsciente no chão.

**Sasuke:** Vamos.

Sasuke e Sakura andavam mais a frente, o time Taka andava um pouco atrás deles. Karin estava com raiva de Sakura, o que normalmente acontecia quando ela estava perto de Sasuke. Suigetsu e Juugo pareciam não prestar muita atenção aos dois a sua frente.

**Sasuke:** Qual é o seu parentesco com o mestre de Madara?

**Sakura:** Ele é o tataravô da minha mãe.

**Sasuke:** Então você tem parentesco com Pain?

**Sakura:** Digamos que ele é meu primo _muito_ distante.

**Sasuke:** Eu pensei que você não possuísse nenhum doujutsu.

**Sakura:** Admita você não sabe quase nada sobre mim. – ela murmurou olhando pra frente.

**Sasuke:** Então me conte. – ela o olhou pelo canto do olho.

**Sakura:** ela suspira - Madara te contou que o Eremita dos Seis Caminhos, foi o mestre dos Uchiha e dos Senju. Mas ele também teve filhos, um menino e uma menina, sendo que o garoto era mais velho, esse era o tataravô do Pain. A filha dele se casou foi nesse dia que nasceu o clã Haruno. O filho do Eremita herdou o mesmo doujutsu que ele, um que tanto pode trazer destruição quanto paz. Já a sua filha possuía um especifico pra cura e genjutsu, ela foi à primeira médica-nin. Já os aprendizes do Eremita, o primeiro Hokage foi o único a dominar o elemento madeira, e os Uchiha a dominar o fogo. Eu não sei muito sobre o filho do Eremita, mas eu sei que a filha dele foi capaz de criar o seu próprio elemento, a dominação de sangue.

**Sasuke:** Era por isso que Madara te quis na Akatisuki.

**Sakura:** Também. Ele ficou impressionado, por eu ter me aproximado de você e de Naruto. Sendo que ele pensa que Naruto é a reencarnação do primeiro Hokage, coisa que eu duvido, e você sendo capaz de controlar parcialmente a Kyuubi.

**Sasuke:** Você é capaz de controlar um bijuu?

**Sakura:** Eu acho que não. Esse poder foi dado para os Senju e os Uchiha. Mas tem muito mais sobre o Eremita que eu não sei. Quando pequena eu sempre ouvi lendas sobre Yue, a filha do Eremita, mas nunca acreditei nelas, grande parte do clã Haruno são civis, até onde eu sei, eu sou a única médica-ni que nós já tivemos. Você sabe por que o nome da filha do Eremita era Yue?

**Sasuke:** Significa lua não?

**Sakura:** Sim, ela ganhou esse nome porque se tornou uma servente da lua, e o irmão dela um deus do sol. Yue tinha cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, assim como eu. Ela sempre usava a energia pura da lua como 'carregador' para poder curar as pessoas, quando ela tinha pouco chacka.

**Sasuke:** E porque você não usou esse poder na floresta da morte?

**Sakura:** Porque eu não fazia idéia de que eu era capaz de usá-lo. Sequer sabia que tinha. Itachi que me contou tudo sobre isso, e Madara agora está tentando com você o que não conseguiu com ele.

**Sasuke:** E o que seria? – Sakura parou e se virou pra encará-lo.

**Sakura:** Ele quer os seus olhos, pra conseguir o eterno sharingan. Ele está tentando te controlar, pra ter poder suficiente pra dominar o mundo Shinobi, ele quer destruir tudo, começando por Konoha.

**Sasuke:** Como você descobriu tudo isso?

**Sakura:** Em parte Itachi me contou, e outras coisas eu fui descobrindo. Itachi te deu a Amaterasu, pra se proteger de Madara, seu irmão estava quase no mesmo nível dele.

**Suigetsu:** Desculpe interromper a discussão do casal, mas estamos próximos de Unraikyou.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Sasuke:** Você é o jinchuuriki das oito caldas?

**Bee:** Você não quer dizer "com licença o senhor não é o grande Hachibi-sama?". Ou "o senhor é o grande e poderoso jinchuuriki-sama?".

**Sasuke:** Você vira conosco.

A luta está para começar.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**N/a:** Então o que acharam? Eu queria postar o capitulo mais cedo, mas eu o escrevi, e pensei 'não está muito cedo pra isso', então eu salvei como rascunho e escrevi de novo. Muitas revelações, eu parei na parte boa. Vocês não fazem idéia do que eu armei pra essa 'luta reescrita'. A Sakura põe a Karin no chinelo, viram como a ruiva ficou com ciúme. Nossa eu tenho que dizer que amei escrever esse capitulo? Não néh, eu acho que já ficou meio na cara. Ele ficou menor que os outros, mas ainda teve bastante revelações, o próximo, se minha cabeça funcionar, vem ainda essa semana.

Ah _Mary Hinatinha, _é minha beta agora.

Queria agradecer a: _Yashamaru Kotohime, Bela21, Donna trash', Anne Uchiha, Neigh, Mary Hinatinha, tsunadeuchiha, Bruuh.s2, brumcr, maaHKaulits 89, make uup e Aniinha Uchiha_ pelas reviews.

É graças a vocês que essa fic existe e é postada rapidamente, esse capitulo lógico que é super dedicado a vossas senhorias.

Muito obrigada pra quem leu até o finalzinho.

Como a Mary-chan não ta on-line no MSN, e eu sei que vcs estão mortas de curiosidade, eu postei sem ela revisar, desculpem se tiver algum erro de português.

Mil beijos e esperando suas reviews.

Samy-chan

PS: Só uma enquête pra vocês: ' Querem que a Konan esteja grávida ou não?'.

* * *

**Se quer que o próximo capitulo venha bem rapidinho, deixe sua review, você pode fazer a diferença!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	4. Hachibe X Sakura e Time Taka

Naruto não me pertence... ToT

Contem spoiler

Aviso (8) = ao MSN.

* * *

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 04**

**POV Sakura **

Nós os cinco ninjas da 'Akatisuki' estávamos encarando o Hachibi. Aquele jinchuuriki era muito estranho, acho que não era só eu que pensava nisso. Por mais estranho que pareça eu me lembrei do Naruto quando o vi. Eles não tinham nenhuma semelhança física, talvez só me lembrasse dele porque eu estou morrendo de saudades do ninja numero um de trás para frente.

**- **Hei você de cabelos rosa. Não é a pupila desaparecida da Hokage? – o Hachibi me perguntou. Ele entrou em um assunto muito delicado pra mim.

**-** Sim, mas como você pode ver eu não estou exatamente desaparecida. – eu disse me fazendo de durona, coisa que aprendi com Itachi.

**-** Eu nunca imaginaria que alguém como você, que já ajudou a resgatar o Kazekage da Akatisuki, que matou alguns de seus membros, fosse entrar pra essa organização de bostas. – Bee disse. É eu também nunca imaginaria isso meu caro, mas não tive escolha.

**- **Eu não tive muita escolha. Diferente dos outros membros eu não entrei por vontade própria. – resolvi falar a verdade de uma vez, ou só metade dela.

**-** Vou capturá-lo. Suigetsu vá pela direita, Juugo pela esquerda, Karin fique atrás de mim. Sakura você sabe o que fazer. – Sasuke disse. Ele mudou está mais lindo do que nunca, e eu me fazendo de difícil. Sasuke estava tentando tomar uma atitude, ser o líder do 'time', eu sabia que ele seria capaz de enfrentar o hachibi, mas também sei que se ele se distrair por um segundo, pode morrer.

**-** MMMHMM! – acho que Bee estava fazendo algum som musical, o cara é muito estranho.

Quando vejo Suigetsu parti pra cima do Hachibi. Que idiota, ele conduz eletricidade, e Suigetsu água, ele vai acabar perdendo, não tenho duvida disso. Acho que vou ter que ensina-los a ler os papeis da missão.

**- **Hora de um conselho de como agir em uma batalha seu bostinha! – Bee disse para Suigetsu que tirou a espada de suas costas e tentou acertar Bee, quase decapitando Sasuke, se ele não tivesse se abaixado. Suigetsu com sua 'tentativa' de ataque acaba fazendo uma enorme sujeira.

**-** Os caras da Akatisuki disseram claramente para não matar o jinchuuriki, Suigetsu. – Juugo disse.

**- **Não se preocupe, ainda posso sentir o chakra dele tranquilamente. – Karin disse. Eu simplesmente detesto essa garota. Talvez seja ciúme, mas isso não importa, eu não estou mais correndo atrás do Sasuke.

**- **Suigetsu isso não vai funcionar. – eu disse e tirei minha capa e a joguei no chão, era bom não ter que usar aquele traje, me dava nojo de olhar pra aquela capa e saber que eu agora faço parte da organização que eu sempre odiei.

**-** Tudo pra distrair o oponente. – a ruiva disse. Acho que isso foi uma indireta, vaca.

**-** Eu sou o único que pode me ferir. (8) Desista seu bostinha aproveite pra comer feijão. – Bee disse ou cantou, enquanto Suigetsu tentava acerta-lo novamente com sua espada.

**-** Sai daí Suigetsu. – Juugo disse, ele se transformou parcialmente com o selo amaldiçoado, na tentativa de golpear o hachibi.

**POV Sakura OFF**

**Bee:** Quando você tem o poder de poupar, você brilha e você ofusca! O Hachibi é a abelha matadora suprema! Sou eu mesmo! Oh yeah!

**Suigetsu e Karin: **... o.o'

**Karin:** O que... É... Esse cara? Esse esquisito acabou com o Juugo.

**Bee:** ...Esquentarem...

"_Ele usou minha Kubikiri gigante com uma habilidade que eu jamais tinha visto... Mas... Como...". _Suigetsu não estava crendo no que vira. Sakura se limitou a rolar os olhos e dar um passo pra frente.

**Sakura:** Está na hora dos profissionais cuidarem do assunto.

**Juugo:** Ungh... – ele estava caído no chão quase inconsciente.

**Sasuke:** Eu cuido disso. – mas era tarde Sakura já tinha partido pra cima de Bee, em uma velocidade muito acima do normal.

Sakura acertou as costas de Bee o fazendo cair no chão. Ele rolou e ficou de barriga pra cima, antes que um soco da garota o acertasse. No lugar onde ele estava ficou uma cratera de no mínimo cinco metros de profundidade. Karin olhava impressionada pra garota, ele acabara com Juugo, mas não estava sequer conseguindo acertar um golpe em Sakura. Ela não admitiria, mas estava morrendo de inveja da rosada.

**Bee:** Você é forte, não parece nada com o que me falaram sobre você. – ele diz se desviando de um soco dela.

**Sakura:** E o que você ouviu de mim? – ela prestava total atenção aos movimentos do jinchuuriki a sua frente.

**Bee:** Que você cortou os próprios cabelos durante o Chunnin shiken, porque não havia outra saída pra proteger o Uchiha e o garoto da Kyuubi.

Suigetsu olhava impressionado pra garota. Nunca pensaria que ela havia feito algo daquele tipo. Também nunca acreditaria que a única Akatisuki que falava com Madara de igual para igual já tivesse sido uma menina fraca.

**Sakura:** Naquele tempo eu me preocupava demais com coisas fúteis, e acabava não treinando muito. Mas foi também a primeira vez que eu estava sem um dos dois pra me proteger. Digamos que depois que... Alguém... Foi embora, eu me dediquei aos treinos e me tornei pupila da Hokage.

Sasuke olhava para as costas de Sakura. Ele sabia que o 'alguém' que fora embora era ele. Ele fora tão tolo, pensava consigo mesmo. Se ele não tivesse corrido atrás de vingança grande parte de sua vida, talvez pudesse estar com ela segura em seus braços, de baixo de alguma cerejeira em Konoha.

**Bee:** Alguns dizem que você a superou.

**Sakura:** Eu não acredito muito nisso. A shishou já perdeu muitos homens que sempre amou muito, agora ela luta por eles, pra proteger Konoha, isso com toda a certeza a deixa muito mais forte que eu.

Era a vez de Bee tentar atacá-la, ele pegou uma de suas espadas e tentou acertá-la, quando estava com a enorme katana a centímetros do corpo dela, Sakura sorriu, e deu um mortal para trás, aterrissando bem em cima da espada. Chamas saíram dos pés de Sakura, percorrendo toda a katana, e queimando a mão de Bee.

Ter treinado com Uchiha Itachi tinha muitas vantagens. Aprender a controlar o katon foi uma delas, uma muito pequena se comparada a tantas outras técnicas que ele havia a ensinado. Mas um grande feito, se ela fosse comparada à garota que era há três anos.

Sasuke não acreditava no que via, Sakura conversava com Bee normalmente, como se estivessem em um almoço na casa de um amigo, não no meio de uma batalha de vida ou morte. Ela havia mudado, ele havia mudado, mas Sasuke sabia que ela tinha se esforçado com os treinos pra tê-lo ao lado dela. Pena que outros se interessaram na força dela, antes que Sakura pudesse completar seu maior objetivo.

**Bee:** E depois dizem que garotas são indefesas.

**Sakura:** Talvez eu seja, é só você tentar acertar meu ponto fraco. – _o qual Madara conseguiu. Não é Sasuke-kun?_Ela pensava consigo mesma.

Diferente do que Sakura pensara Bee não soltou a Katana, o poder do Hachibi estava curando a mão dele. Logo fogo e raio, se combatiam na espada. Sakura deu um pulo e saiu de cima da katana. Os outros não puderam ver a corrente de eletricidade, somente Sakura, pois estava sendo atacada por ela.

Sasuke começou a andar em pra perto deles, deixando Karin confusa. Sasuke puxou Sakura pra trás dele. Fazendo a garota ficar fula.

**Sakura:** Hei, eu tava acabando com ele.

**Sasuke:** Hn. Você continua irritante. – Karin sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele, acabara de descobrir como irritar Sakura.

**Sakura:** Não me chame de irritante, teme.

**Sasuke:** Pelo visto você pegou a mania do dobe. – disse sem expressão alguma.

**Sakura:** Talvez eu tenha. Assim como peguei algumas manias suas. – ela tinha um sorriso de canto na face doce, um belo exemplo do que tinha adquirido com a presença do garoto a sua frente.

**Bee:** Você foi servido palhaço. – disse ao ver Juugo se levantando.

**Karin:** Você está bem Juugo?

**Bee:** Quem é você seu marginalzinho de merda? – pergunta a Sasuke.

**Suigetsu: **Esse cara é muito demente...

**Bee:** Quem são vocês? Porque estão atrás de mim? Hein?

**Sasuke:** Não te interessa.

**Suigetsu:** Cara esquisito, rimas terríveis... Esse trabalho é demais. ¬¬

**Sakura:** É esse meu trabalho diário.

**Sasuke: **Esse é o meio mais rápido para ganharmos poder. Se não estiver gostando, vá para casa. – ele encarava Suigetsu.

"'_Nós' o caralho, isso é pra você." _Pensa um Suigetsu revoltado.

**Sasuke:** Eu quero saber se o que eles nos disseram sobre bijuus é verdade ou não... E quero saber agora. – disse se aproximando do Hachibi.

**Sakura:** Ok então vai lá e o enfrente sozinho machão. – ela deu um leve tapa no ombro do Uchiha - Eu vou ficar sentada aqui. – Sakura se afastou dele e se sentou em uma pedra alta e plana.

Sasuke deslizou sua katana pelo braço, ainda andando em direção do Hachibi. Ele começou a tirar sua capa.

**Sasuke:** E de qualquer forma, somos nós que estamos usando a Akatisuki. Tentem se lembrar disso.

"_Akatisuki?". _Pensou Bee.

**Suigetsu:** Heh!

"_Sasuke... Você é o melhor! Eu sabia que você não seria marionete de ninguém!" _Karin tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, que foi desfeito rapidamente ao ver Sasuke jogando sua capa pra Sakura.

**Suigetsu:** Agora cale a boca desse cara, se eu tiver que ouvir outra rima podre posso até me matar.

**Sasuke:** É o que pretendo.

**Bee:** O que disse? Essas são as melhores rimas do mundo! OWWWWWYEEEEEAH!

**Karin:** Eu estou cheia desse demente! Você não sabe rimar nada!

Sasuke em um movimento rápido levantou sua espada com a intenção de acertar Bee. Cujo qual bloqueou o ataque com a kubikiri de Suigetsu. Com um impulso do ataque Sasuke deu uma cambalhota para trás. Hachibi era habilidoso, um ótimo oponente para o Uchiha, ele moveu a kubikiri e quase decapitou o Uchiha. Que se equilibrou em sua katana e golpeou uma das juntas de Bee, fazendo com que ele deixasse a kubikiri cair de sua mão.

Pra surpresa geral Bee estava escrevendo em seu caderno de rimas. Sem dar muita importância para os Akatisukis a sua frente. Sasuke puxou a kubikiri com sua katana, jogando-a em direção de Suigetsu, o qual pegou a espada rapidamente. Sakura olhava tudo atenta, para que se houvesse uma chance do Uchiha se ferir ela interviria na batalha.

**Bee:** Agora eu to inspirado. Obrigada, irmão, você me deu uma idéia de uma rima de arrasar. E já que eu estou entediado de vez, (8) você podia provar minha espada, e isso não é um talvez. (8). – ele tirava suas espadas das costas.

**Suigetsu:** Toma cuidado Sasuke! Ele é um espadachim! ...Não é um ninja comum!

**Bee:** Eu vou fazer você sentir meu gingado. – o jinchuuriki do hachibi tinha as espadas muito bem equilibradas pelo seu corpo.

Sakura começou a gargalhar de onde estava sentada, atraindo a atenção dos shinobis. Principalmente a de Sasuke ao notar a blusa dela um pouco aberta, mostrando um pequeno, mas muito belo decote.

**Karin:** Do que você está rindo coisinha? – a ruiva perguntou bufando.

**Sakura:** Nada... Nada ruiva... Pensei em malicia, esqueça. – todos os presentes estavam com uma gota na testa.

**Suigetsu: **Que posição estranha é essa? – Bee tinha virado uma espécie de 'roda de espadas', muito afiadas, e ia em direção de Sasuke, que tentava as parar com sua katana.

**Sakura:** Que droga! – ela se levantou do seu lugar, se esquecendo da cena anterior rapidamente. Ela estava mais ágil que o normal. Sakura sabia o que Bee iria fazer, e não era só porque seu instinto dizia que Sasuke ia se ferir se ela não interviesse. Para o alivio dela Sasuke conseguiu se desviar do golpe.

**Karin:** Sasuke! Você está bem?

**Suigetsu:** Os movimentos deles são imprevisíveis... Não tem como prever o próximo passo. – Sasuke começou a fazer selos – _'Chidori... A lâmina do chidori indefensável, né?'_

Para surpresa de todos, menos de Sakura que já tinha visto antes, hachibi também era capaz de controlar o raiton.

**Sasuke: **?

**Suigetsu:** O que?

"_Ele também pode conduzir seu chakra?"_ A ruiva não estava crendo no que via.

**Bee:** Flutuo... Como... Borboleta... (8) Te ferrou como uma abelha sou o hachibi.

Bee acertou suas oito espadas em Sasuke, ou era isso que ele pensava. Aquilo foi uma breve ilusão causada por Sakura, ela empurrara Sasuke que rolou pra longe, com apenas uma espada o acertando. Sakura estava com sua mão direita envolvida com uma imensa quantidade de chakra, e deu um soco certeiro no Hachibi.

Ela se moveu e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke. Sakura colocou a mão no peito dele, vendo que o estrago tinha sido meio feio. Tirou a espada do peito dele, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido. Sakura se virou a tempo de ver a kubikiri de Suigetsu defender ela e Sasuke do ataque do jinchuuriki. Mas para o desgosto de Suigetsu a katana nas mãos de Bee estava carregada de raiton.

"_Droga... Esse cara também usa Raiton... Sou horrível contra eletricidade..."_ Pensava o garoto.

Sakura levantou o dedo indicador cheio de chakra e deu um peteleco bem na cabeça do Hachibe, que vôo para trás novamente. Suigetsu não estava nada bem, por causa do contato com o elemento raiton. Sakura olhou para Sasuke tentando se levantar. Ela empurrou o ombro dele para trás fazendo com que ele deitasse no chão novamente.

**Sasuke:** O que você está fazendo? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

**Sakura:** Salvando a sua vida. – ela abriu a blusa dele, e ficou meio chocada por ver o abdômen bem trabalhado. Ela suspirou e começou a curar a ferida profunda do Uchiha.

Depois de curá-lo Sakura se levantou rapidamente notando a enorme massa de chakra a atingindo. Ela segurou a mão do hachibi que estava a centímetros do seu pulmão, se ele a tivesse acertado aquilo seria um golpe fatal. Sasuke vendo que Sakura precisava de sua ajuda, se levantou e acertou o hachibi com o chidori.

Juugo veio por trás deles no nível dois da sua forma demoníaca. Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo e atirou dali, quando eles atingiram o chão, ele a colocou atrás dele.

**Juugo:** Ele sumiu...

"_Além de fracos, são irritantes também... __(8) Vamos acabar com isso rápido, e depois vamos brindar. Oh yeah... __(8)"._ O Hachibi se escondia por entre as montanhas.

**Sasuke:** Karin!

**Karin:** Eu sei... – ela apontou pras montanhas – Ali.

"_Então ela também é uma rastreadora... Essa mulher...". _Bee os olhava por entre as rochas. O Uchiha partiu como um raio pra o atacar.

**Bee:** Acho que vou ter que trazer o oitavo. AAAAAHHHHH! É isso ai!

Sakura corre pra junto de Sasuke e o segurou pelo braço. Ele franziu o cenho pra ela. Sakura apontou com a cabeça para Bee. Agora Sasuke via a mesma coisa de anos atrás, um jinchuuriki quase se transformando em seu bijuu. Um chakra vermelho percorria o corpo do jinchuuriki, todos podiam notar o poder sombrio que o envolvia.

"_Ai está... É o mesmo que aconteceu com o Naruto...". _Sasuke mesmo com a intervenção de Sakura, continuava perto do Hachibe. Muito veloz, mas não veloz para o sharigan, Bee estava posto na frente de Sasuke pronto para atacá-lo. Pra surpresa de Bee Sasuke e Sakura desviaram do ataque.

"_Heh... Alem do meu irmão ninguém nunca conseguiu desviar o oito."._ Bee viu os dois ninjas de Konoha pararem de pé no chão. Bee vai em direção dos outros integrantes do time Taka.

"_Merda! Ele está indo atrás deles."_ Pensa Sasuke, Juugo estava carregando Karin e Suigetsu nos seus braços. Sakura olha pra Sasuke com o cenho franzido.

**Bee:** To começando a ficar animado, que pena pra vocês vão acabar num buraco! (8)

Sakura pulou agilmente pra frente do hachibi. Ela concentra seu chakra na mão direita, e da um soco certeiro em Bee, mas a forma do hachibi se compara a força dela, fazendo com que cada um voasse para um lado. Por sorte Sasuke conseguiu pega-la nos braços a tempo. Mas devido ao chakra gasto Sakura ficou inconsciente nos braços de Sasuke. O Uchiha colocou Sakura desmaiada no chão.

Sasuke estava muito irritado, muito, mas muito irritado. Aquele maldito jinchuuriki havia a ferido. E ele pagaria muito caro por isso. Não se via mais as vírgulas do sharingan, mas sim uma espécie de estrela de seis pontas em seu lugar. _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Nada bom para o Hachibi.

Sasuke não entendeu o porquê de Sakura ter se colocado na frente da equipe 'Taka', pelo o que ele havia entendido ela não gostava de nenhum deles. Mas pelo visto havia se enganado. A Haruno protegeria seus companheiros, independente de quem fosse. Ela havia deixado de ser uma menina fraca e extremamente irritante, para se tornar em uma moça forte, corajosa, determinada, linda aos olhos de qualquer homem e um _pouco menos_ irritante. Chamas negras circularam o hachibi. Que arregalou os olhos ao notar a intensidade nos olhos de Sasuke.

**Bee:** Você ficou irritadinho não é? – ele zombou da cara do Uchiha. A equipe 'Taka' semi-consciente assistia a forma que seu líder, havia mudado ao ver o jinchuuriki ferir a garota de madeixas rosa.

**Sasuke:** Você não deveria me provocar. – ele andava com uma expressão mais fria que o normal em sua bela face.

O Hachibi bufou e correu em sua direção. Sendo parado pelas chamas negras que consumiram seu corpo.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Eu sei vocês querem me matar por eu ter parado na parte boa. Mas eu vou ter que lhes dizer, 'se acontecer algo comigo não tem próximo capitulo'. Muahahahaha (era pra ser uma risada maligna (¬¬))

Brink's, desculpe leitoras do FF pela demora. Eu estava sem muita criatividade, eu tinha escrito um pouco, assim como no ultimo capitulo, eu apaguei umas coisas que não gostei e as reescrevi. Mas pelo menos esse capitulo teve um PVO da Sakura, deu pra entender um 'pouquinho' a mente dela;

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E comentem.

E não me venham com aquele 'continue... ' Digam o que pensam, estou aberta a criticas. E é lógico muito mais que bem vinda a ELOGIOS. Cara fiquei bufando de raiva por essa semana retrasada sem manga, mas quinta passada deu pra matar as saudade.

Men, tio Kishi ta sendo muito mau, where is Sasuke? O gatinho desapareceu.

Me desculpe, mas terei que dizer.

Porra Dunga, porque, por quê? Me diga porque aqueles lindos ( nem todos) jogadores da seleção não continuaram na copa? Fala serio eu podia ter ficado a tarde de segunda e a de quarta escrevendo capítulos para minhas amadas leitoras?

Ta deu de falar de futebol, eu não entendo muita coisa, e jogo mal pra caramba. Pra vocês terem uma nossão, no primeiro minuto de jogo na minha aula de educação física, detalhe a primeira do ano, eu cai de bunda no chão. Sem comentários ¬¬ AFFF...

Ta já falei de mais, só queria agradecer a todas as meninas, e se por algum acaso, o que eu duvido muito, meninos que lêem essa fic pelas reviews. Obrigados pessoas do FF e do Nyah.

**Esse capitulo foi dedicado a você que mandou uma review, ou add nos alertes ou favoritos **

**Obrigado a meninas do FF: **tsunadeuchiha; Anne Uchiha; brumcr; Mary Hinatinah (minha beta S2); Bela21; make uup; koizumi e make uup npvamente pelas duas review

**Obrigada a meninas do Nyah:** tsunadeuchiha; Soia-chan; nyque-chan; TemariElric; thefa; lethy; miriankinyta e Haruka Hatake pelas reviews.

_**Esse capitulo foi dedicado a todas vocês!**_

Pronto falei de mais.

Mil beijos

Samy-chan

* * *

**N/b: **TIO KISHI CADE O SASUKE-KUN . *fungando* eu fico em todo novo "cap" do manga querendo saber o que aconteceu com ele e você some, literalmente SOMMMMMME com ele e a Sakura-chan de la?Vai saber o que esse dois estão fazendo hein, hehe' (inner: treinando pra reconstruir o clã Uchiha) sim eu sou meio ero *cora do jeito Hinata*

Gente quem ta a fim do msn da autora pra vocês matarem ela já que eu não posso -'

COMO VOCE PODE PARA NA PARTE MAIS LEGAL DO CAPITULO SUA LOKA! DOIDA VARRIDA! COMOO ?O.O Eu falo, eu falo você é muito, mas muito, muiito má, mas má que o Sasuke-kun, e o tio Kishi (que deixo a gente sem manga semana retrasada)juntos , Samy-sama!

De futebol eu so tenho uma coisa pra falar: DUNGA SEU BURRO DE M(*)

Mals pelo palavrão,{cof cof vocês não viram cof cof cof a minha cof cof cof mãe cof cof cof} mais fala serio gente, ele é burro ou não é? ¬¬°

Minha n/b não ta tão grande que nem a da Samy, por que eu sou uma pessoa sem nada pra falar hehe'

Beijinnhos da Mari-chan!

Ps: vocês sabem o que fazer se acharem qualquer erro ne? Me manda uma mensagem ou pede meu e-mail pra samy ok?

* * *

**Faça a autora e a linda e maravilhosa beta felizes...**

**Deixe sua review!**

**Isso faz o próximo capitulo chegar bem rápido!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	5. Entre o Falcão e a Flor

**N/a:**

(***) - passagem de tempo ou mudança de lugar

**Exemplo:** _Pensamento_

**Exemplo ²: **Fala.

- Fala – exemplo 3

* * *

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 05**

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido, apenas sentia seu corpo sendo carregado. A pessoa que a carregava tinha um perfume familiar, ela sentia braços fortes e másculos a envolvendo. Sem consciência do que estava fazendo, ela apertou seu corpo junto da pessoa que a segurava.

- Sakura. – ela ouvia a voz _dele_ murmurar em seu ouvido.

Ela achava que estivera sonhando, devia ser isso. E fora o sonho mais estranho que ela já tivera. Sonhou que havia entrado para Akatisuki, a organização que mais odiou na vida, e ainda por cima, sonhou que Sasuke e seu time também faziam parte dela. E estavam lutando contra o jinchuuriki do Hachibi, e ela havia desmaiado durante a luta.

- Sakura, você está acordada? – ela ouviu _aquela_ voz novamente. Sabia que deveria estar sonhando, mas resolveu abrir os olhos para ter certeza. Lentamente foi piscando as pálpebras, ela abriu os olhos, mas fechou novamente. A claridade era muito forte nos seus olhos. Ela escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke, pelo menos aquela era a voz dele.

- S-Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou na tentativa de abrir os olhos novamente. Ao abri-los notou que era sim, Sasuke que a carregava. – O-o que aconteceu?

O Uchiha ficou um pouco estático ao ouvi-la pronuncia o sufixo 'kun' depois de seu nome. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele gesto fizera um pequeno sorriso brotar sem seu rosto.

-Shii. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que a mesma se arrepiasse. – Nós já estamos chegando ao esconderijo. Já lhe conto o que aconteceu, por agora descanse.

A Haruno achou estranha a atitude do dono do sharingan, mas apenas fez o que ele disse. Ela deitou sua cabeça novamente no peito dele, e adormeceu.

A luta com o hachibi havia sido intensa, a mais difícil que teve até o momento, mas Sasuke venceu. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Suigetsu e Juugo estavam ao seu lado. Juugo carregava o jinchuuriki do hachibi enquanto Suigetsu carregava Karin.

– Levem o hachibi para Madara. – Sasuke disse.

Sakura acordou novamente horas depois. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido sua ultima lembrança era de estar sendo carregada por Sasuke. Notou que estava deitada em uma superfície macia. E tinha vários cobertores a tapando. Lentamente abriu os olhos, diferente da ultima vez que acordara a claridade não era forte de mais ao ponto de fazê-la fechar os olhos rapidamente.

Ela notou que estava em um quarto de alguma pensão, aquilo não se parecia nenhum pouco com sua casa na vila da Akatisuki. Ela virou a cabeça para a esquerda e viu um homem de cabelos negros, com algumas feridas no corpo, Sasuke. Levantou-se lentamente, sentia uma dor nas costas e no abdômen. Deveria ser o impacto da luta com o jinchuuriki do Hachibi.

Sakura caminhou até Sasuke e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, quando ia tocá-lo para ver se tudo estava no lugar, uma mão segurou seu pulso. As pérolas negras de Sasuke encaravam seus olhos esmeralda. O Uchiha soltou o pulso da médica-nin, só o havia agarrado por reflexo, não tinha percebido que era ela que estava se aproximando dele.

**- **Você está bem? – Sakura perguntou, colocando as mãos pequenas encima do tórax dele.

- Sim.

Sakura viu que ele não estava falando exatamente a verdade, o Uchiha tinha alguns músculos lesionados, e cortes espalhados pelo seu corpo. A luta com o jinchuuriki do hachibi deveria ter sido mais intensa depois que ela apagou.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? – Sakura se sentia fraca, a mesma garotinha fraca que ele havia deixado em Konoha. Não entendia como ela, que agora estava na Akatisuki, e era temida por muitos, pode desmaiar tão facilmente.

- O jinchuuriki se transformou no hachibi e nós lutamos com ele. – Sasuke não quis contar tudo pra ela, por que, sabia que ela iria se martirizar por causa disso.

- E? – ela insistiu

- E nós lutamos com ele e vencemos. Só isso. – o Uchiha não a encarava, olhava apenas para o teto.

Sakura viu que ele não lhe contaria mais nada. Suspirou. Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria o mesmo. Ela puxou as cobertas pra baixo, notando que ele estava sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom. Ela tentou não se mostrar abalada, mas aquele maldito calor nas suas bochechas denunciava tudo. Sakura tentou prestar atenção nas feridas dele, no começo não se saiu muito bem, mas logo depois conseguiu.

Ele tinha feridas profundas, em alguns lugares seu corpo estava enfaixado. Pelo visto a luta com Bee tinha sido muito pior depois que ela apagou. As faixas estavam todas tingidas de sangue. Sakura começou a desenfaixar Sasuke, mas ele segurou o pulso dela novamente.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou.

_Porque te amo._ Sakura queria dizer, mas sabia que se quisesse manter seu coração sólido, e não espalhado em cacos, deveria arranjar outra resposta. Ela não agüentaria ser rejeitada novamente, não por ele. Já bastou a vez que ele a deixou por poder, para seguir Orochimaru. Sakura ainda não entedia o que ele quis dizer com aquele _'Arigatou'._

- Porque você está machucado, e é meu dever como médica te curar. – ela esperava que aquela desculpa funcionasse.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – Sasuke tentou se sentar, mas ela não deixou. Com aquele simples movimento ele sangrou mais.

- Você não pode levantar, a não ser que queira morrer de hemorragia. – Sakura disse seria, e voltou a encarar o abdômen perfeito dele. – Se não é sobre os ferimentos, o que então?

- Porque está agindo tão fria? – ele não se conteve aquilo estava preso na sua garganta há muito tempo. Não entendia porque aquilo o incomodava tanto. Ele não admitiria, mas às vezes sentia falta daquela garotinha irritante que um dia Sakura havia sido.

- Porque eu preciso. – Sakura o encarou os olhos ônix. – Eu não quero perder ninguém de novo. Agora eu entendo porque você não queria criar laços, porque queria vingança. É o que eu sinto agora.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu parti? – Sakura havia mudado, qualquer um que a tivesse conhecido antes saberia disso. Sasuke viu que ela havia mudado no momento em que há viu ao lado de Kisame. Ele conheceu aquela garota irritante, que agora, era praticamente uma mulher. Sakura não era mais fraca aos olhos dele, não agora.

- Eu treinei com Tsunade-shishou, fui conceituada a segunda melhor médica-nin que o país do Fogo já teve. Naruto voltou, nós tentamos te _salvar_ do Orochimaru. Você sabe praticamente tudo. – Sakura estava quase terminando de curar os ferimentos dele, Sasuke já não sangrava mais, e Sakura agora o ajudou a se sentar. – E se eu te dissesse que você não é o único membro do clã Uchiha que está vivo.

- A Madara também. – Sasuke não entendia o porquê de ela ter entrado nesse assunto tão de repente.

**-** Não é de Madara que eu estou falando. Madara havia lhe dito que o único erro de Itachi foi não ter te matado, mas ele estava errado em relação a isso, ele também não matou sua namorada.

**- **Você quer dizer que a namorada do Itachi ainda está viva? – Sasuke estava confuso.

**-** Sim, o mais importante é que ela teve um filho com ele.

**-** E você só me diz isso agora. – Sasuke tinha os olhos arregalados diante das palavras da Haruno.

**-** Eu não podia falar na frente de mais ninguém. – Sakura encarou os olhos ônix dele.

- Ela já sabe que Itachi está morto?

**-** Não sei. Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo visitar Aki. Ela perdeu os pais um mês atrás. A única pessoa da família que ela tinha viva era o Itachi e eu, e agora quero ver como ela vai contar para um menino de três anos que o pai dele morreu. Para piorar tudo, é que ela tem um câncer no coração, e já está em um estado muito avançado. Como vai ser daqui pra frente?

- Nós vamos dar um jeito. - ele suspirou e passou o braço pelos ombros dela

**- **Só a nós dois para ajudar ela e cuidar dele, sendo que eles não te conhecem ainda. E a mulher que cuida de Aki não tem mais condições, está velha e cansada de mais pra isso.

**-** Enquanto a Madara?

**- **Eu sinceramente não sei, são muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele levantou delicadamente o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Ele se aproximou lentamente, descendo uma mão pra cintura dela e a outra começou a acariciar seu rosto. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, podia sentir a maciez da boca que sempre desejou. Ele pediu passagem para ela, que abriu os lábios deixando se iniciar um beijo carinhoso e tão cheio de outras emoções.

Sasuke queria ter feito aquilo há muito tempo, na verdade já havia feito, mas ela estava desacordada. Ele se lembra de tê-la colocado no banco, o mesmo que se falaram pela primeira vez, ter segurado a mão dela e roçar levemente seus lábios.

O beijo que começou calmo se encheu de paixão e saudade, se tornando mais ardente. Eles se separaram apenas por falta de ar, mas ele continuou a segurado em seus braços, e ela a esconder seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

**-** Por quê? – ela estava corada, ela sempre almejou aquilo, mas nunca pensou que ele a beijaria.

**-** Porque não importa o que aconteça eu estou com você agora. – ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

**KONOHA:**

**Naruto:** Meu nome é a recordação que o ero-sennin deixou pra mim! Eu não posso desistir... Se eu desistir, estarei manchando essa recordação para sempre! Eu irei me tornar Hokage! E então, eu irei trazer paz pra vila da Chuva, também. Por favor, acredite em mim!

Konan olhava Naruto, e prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele falava. Agora era havia entendido o porquê de Sakura ter escolhido protegê-lo. Assim como ela escolheu proteger Nagato.

**Nagato:** Nós fomos instruídos pelo mesmo mestre... E por isso, eu havia dito que seriamos capazes de nos entender... Eu havia sido irônico... Mas tem algo em você. Que me lembra do meu antigo eu...

**Konan:** Nagato...

**Nagato:** EU fui incapaz de acreditar no Jiraya... Ou... Até mesmo em mim... Mas... Você me faz sentir que um futuro diferente do caminho que eu trilhei pode chegara existir...

**Naruto: **!

**Nagato:** Eu tentarei... Acreditar em você... Uzumaki Naruto... Gedou Rinne Tensei No Jutsu

**Naruto:** !

**Konan:** Nagato, você...!

**Nagato:** Konan... Está tudo bem... Eu descobri uma nova escolha... Uma escolha que eu desisti de achar a muito tempo atrás...

**Naruto:** O que-O que é esse jutsu?

**Konan:** ... É dito que o possuidor do Rinnegan pode usaras técnicas de todos os seis Pains. E existe fora desse mundo de vida e morte. Os olhos do Nagato possuem um domínio sobre a vida e a morte, ele é o sétimo Pain...

**Nagato:** Gedou...

**Konan:**_ Se o Nagato usar essa técnica com tão pouco chakra restando... Ele irá... Essa criança significa assim tanto pra ele... Quanto pra Sakura... Esse garoto misterioso que mudou o Nagato..._

**Naruto:** Você...

**Nagato: **O conflito sempre será mutuo... Morte, feridas e dor para ambos os lados... Incapazes de aceitar a morte daqueles que são preciosos... As pessoas falham em aceitar que eles mesmos... Poderiam ter morrido... É apenas natural... Particularmente no meu caso... Que a sua geração... Que não conheceu a guerra... Tente achar um significado para a morte... Mas o que isso realmente trás... É dor... Um ódio que essas pessoas não sabem... Para onde direcionar... Morrer como moscas... Um ódio sem fim é uma dor que nunca sara... Isso é guerra... Naruto... É isso... Que terá que enfrentar... Daqui para frente... Esse livro... E agora você... Eu quase sinto... Como se alguém... Estivesse preparado tudo para este momento... Ou... Talvez... Seja a vontade de deus... E é aqui onde meu papel nisso termina... Naruto... Eu acredito que você realmente pode...

**Naruto:** Você vai levá-lo de volta, também?

**Konan:** O Ten-Dou foi criado usando o corpo do Yahiko. Ele significa muito para nós...

**Naruto:** Yahiko... Então esse era ele... E o que você vai fazer agora? Eu gostaria de pensar que você não vai voltar pra Akatisuki. Mas...

**Konan:** Eu deixarei a Akatisuki. O Yahiko e o Nagato foram tudo o que sempre importou pra mim. O sonho do Yahiko e o sonho do Nagato. Os sonhos deles foram confiados a você, então daqui para frente, você é este sonho. Do mesmo modo que o Nagato acredita em você, eu irei também. Nós da vila da chuva iremos atrás desse sonho com você.

**Naruto:** O nome "Naruto"... E a coragem para nunca desistir... E... A dor... Essas coisas foram passadas para mim pelo meu mestre, e por meu colega aprendiz!

**Konan: **... Eu espero que desta vez... Você seja uma flor de esperança que nunca murchará. – ela lhe entregou um buquê de flores de papel.

**Naruto:** Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Konan concordou com a cabeça – É verdade que o Sasuke e a Sakura estão na Akatisuki?

**Konan:** Sim, mas Sakura teve motivos parecidos com os meus. Já Sasuke eu não sei lhe dizer Naruto.

**Vila Da Akatisuki:**

Sakura e Sasuke estavam deitados na cama dela, ele tinha os braços em cima dos ombros da mesma. Ambos estavam vestidos com a capa da Akatisuki. Estavam esperando por Konan, sabiam que ela teria notícias sobre Konoha, e se o ataque de Pain fora bem sucedido. Quando ouviram uma batida na porta ambos se sentaram na cama. Aos poucos viram uma mulher de cabelos azuis entrar pela porta. Ao ver a expressão de Konan, Sakura se levantou e a abraçou.

**Sakura:** Sinto muito.

**Konan:** Não sinta. Nagato não morreu porque o Naruto o matou, mas sim ele deu a vida, por ele. Você sempre esteve certa Sakura... Naruto é um bom rapaz, não é a toa que você está protegendo seu irmão.

**Sakura:** Eu sei... Você como eu... Não tem mais família, mas sim os amigos que estão preenchendo o vazio no nosso peito. – ela viu Sasuke lhe dar um aceno com a cabeça e sair do quarto. – O que você vai fazer agora?

**Konan:** Eu vou voltar pra vila da chuva... Afinal agora eu tenho alguém que vai precisar de mim... E sei que agora tem alguém aqui pra proteger você.

**Sakura:** Você tem certeza? – ela encarou o ventre da kunoichi a sua frente.

**Konan:** Tenho, faz um mês Sakura. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Você e o Sasuke...?

**Sakura:** Sim. – disse sorrindo

**Konan:** A ruiva vai ficar muito, mas muito furiosa quando descobrir que vocês estão juntos.

**Sakura:** Eu sei, mas eu não tenho medo dela.

**Konan:** Eu espero que isso termine melhor pra você do que pra mim... – ela abraçou a Haruno – Por que você merece ser feliz. E se você precisar da minha ajuda sabe que é só chamar.

**Sakura:** O mesmo vale pra você... Foi muito bom te conhecer Konan. Eu realmente espero que você, e esse bebezinho, sejam felizes de agora em diante.

**Konan:** Nós vamos. Agora eu vou voltar pra vila da Chuva e fazer o melhor para o meu povo, assim como eu sei que você está se sacrificando pelo seu.

**?: ** Que bom que estão aqui.

**Sakura:** Fala logo o que você quer Mand-chan.

**Madara:** Atrevida como sempre.

**Sakura: **Eu sei.

**Karin:** Porque você não cala a boca e deixa-o falar coisinha.

**Sakura:** Você quer morrer? – ela encarou Karin friamente, fazendo à ruiva estremecer – Pelo visto não, então cale essa boca.

**Kisame:** É minha impressão ou alguém aqui ficou de TPM depois que a Konan foi embora?

**Sakura:** Desculpe por eu ficar revolta que a única companhia feminina que eu gostava foi embora. E ainda por cima o Mand-chan mandou a vaca ruiva pra morar comigo. Como se já não fosse suficiente ruim ter que aturá-la em missão.

**Karin:** Olha aqui sua...

**Sasuke:** Karin fique quieta e deixe Madara falar.

Karin encarou Sakura friamente. Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke e Karin estavam sentados junto dos mais antigos Akatisukis, Kisami, Zetsu e Sakura, esperando que Madara dissesse o porquê de tê-los chamado.

**Madara:** Então como eu estava dizendo... Vocês falharam.

**Sasuke:** No que?

**Madara:** Não acredito que justo você Sasuke, deixou o jinchuuriki do hachibi escapar.

**Sasuke:** Mas como...?

**Kisame: **Vocês não nos trouxeram o jinchuuriki, mais sim uma das caldas do hachibi.

**Madara: **Isso quer dizer, que além de não termos o hachibi, também não temos a kyuubi porque Nagato perdeu por causa de seu coração fraco. Com a bondade dos ninjas de Konoha.

**Sakura:** O sujo falando do mal lavado. Se não se esqueceu Mand-chan você também foi um ninja de Konoha.

**Madara:** Não me chame de 'Mand-chan'. Ò.ó

**Sakura:** Desculpe, não consigo perder o hábito do meu sensei. – falou sorrindo docemente.

**Madara:** Nem me lembre. Continuando... Agora Kisame vai atrás do Hachibi enquanto vocês, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. Vão comigo para Konoha.

* * *

**N/a: **

Mil perdões pela demora. ^^ Sem criatividade.

Cara admito que chorei escrevendo esse capitulo T.T

Depois de uma conversa com a minha beta (Mary-chan), e de ver que a maioria das pessoas pediu uma Konan grávida. Tcharam... Foi isso que aconteceu. Bem mil perdões pela demora, sei que demorei, mas se vocês tivessem que dividir as idéias entre três fics do Naruto, iriam entender. E no momento minha inspiração veio pra escrever 'Just Me', claro agradeceria se vocês dessem uma passadinha no meu perfil e lessem a fic ;p

Bem não sei se vou conseguir escrever o próximo capitulo e minha beta revisar, e conseguir postar essa semana, mas vou fazer o possível. Eu tenho uma ótima desculpa dessa vez, estou trabalhando. Isso mesmo manhã e tarde, durante as férias T.T Mas tudo bem só pensar que eu vou receber dinheiro já me motiva muito a acordar cedo toda essa semana.

Bem já falei de mais ;p

Mil beijos

Samy-chan


	6. Entregue

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 06**

Sasuke e Sakura estavam em uma pequena vila na fronteira do País do Fogo. Os dois haviam inventado uma desculpa para se separarem de Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu. Karin foi a mais difícil, a ruiva estava com medo de perder Sasuke para Sakura. Mal ela sabia que o Uchiha só tinha olhos para rosada.

Os dois andavam lado a lado, às vezes suas mãos se roçavam, e Sasuke segurava os dedos de Sakura. A vila não era tão grande e populosa quanto Konoha, ou a vila da Akatisuki, ali não havia ninjas, apenas cidadãos comuns. Sakura conhecia aquele lugar muito bem, Itachi sempre há levava até ali.

Eles pararam em uma casa amarela, simples, mas bem cuidada. Com flores de diversos tipos no jardim. Tudo ali tinha um ar doce e delicado, extremamente feminino. Sakura bateu levemente na porta, com Sasuke atrás dela.

**? :** Sakura?

Estava em sua casa, preocupada. Não via seu amado há vários dias, não tinha ideia do que acontecerá com ele. Itachi a visitava quase que diariamente, usando um jutsu de tele transporte. Quando abrirá a porta a ultima pessoa que imaginará encontrar era Sakura.

**Sakura: **Ohayo Aki-chan. – As duas se abraçaram. – Onde está meu garotinho preferido?

**Aki:** Está na sala, assistindo um desenho animado.

Aki arregalou os olhos ao notar a pessoa que acompanhava Sakura. Aquele só podia ser Uchiha Sasuke, o irmão de seu amado. Arregalou os olhos. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Não. Não! NÃO! Sua mente gritava. Seu Itachi-kun não podia estar morto. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos azuis.

Sakura vendo que a amiga perceberá o que aconteceu, abraçou-a. Deixando que Aki chorasse em seu peito. A Haruno fez um sinal para que o confuso Uchiha entrasse na casa. Sasuke adentrou no local, não entendendo o motivo do choro da mulher a sua frente.

**? :** Otousan!

Sentiu suas pernas sendo circuladas por braços pequenos. O menino olhou sorrindo para Sasuke, só para notar que aquele não era seu Otou-san. Distanciou-se com os pequenos e brilhantes olhos azuis assustados. Olhou para sua mãe esperando uma explicação, mas só a viu chorando ao lado de Sakura.

**? : **O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está meu Otou-san, e quem é ele?

**Sakura:** Yusuke-kun vá para o quarto, por favor. – Sorriu gentilmente. – Logo-logo eu irei lá, ok?

**Yusuke:** Mas Sakura-neechan...

**Sakura:** Yusuke...

**Yusuke:** Ok... Estou indo.

O garoto saiu rapidamente da sala. Sakura abraçou Aki mais fortemente e caminhou com ela até o sofá. As madeixas loiras e cacheadas de Aki grudavam em seu rosto branco devido às lágrimas. A loira tentava se acalmar, teria que ser forte, tinha que dar a noticia ao seu pequeno filho ainda. Passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas.

**Aki:** Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu?

Sakura respirou fundo e sentiu Sasuke a encarar. Sabia que teria que contar tudo uma hora ou outra, resolveu contar agora. Assim, talvez a dor acabasse um pouco mais rápido. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rosados, e olhou seriamente para amiga em sua frente.

**Sakura: **Aki-chan, você vai ter que ser forte. – Confirmou com a cabeça, esperando que a rosada continuasse. – Itachi-kun tinha uma doença grave, causada pelo usa excessivo do sharingan. Ele sabia que iria morrer, então lutou com o Sasuke. Itachi sempre soube que Madara iria atrás de Sasuke, e a ultima coisa que ele me pediu, foi que não o deixasse ser enganado. E protegesse você e o Yusuke-kun.

**Aki:** Itachi, sempre será Itachi. – Fungou – Sempre se preocupando com Sasuke, Yusuke e eu. Não me admiro que ele tenha morrido para nos proteger. Só não sei como vou conseguir viver sem ele.

Sakura a abraçou novamente, sabia como deveria ser duro para ela. A dor que Aki estava sentindo era bem maior do que ela sentiu quando Sasuke a deixou em Konoha, Aki não tinha a esperança de ver Itachi mais uma vez. Ela nunca mais o veria.

Sasuke analisava tudo muito atento. Aquela mulher, Aki, parecia o conhecer. Itachi deveria ter falado dele para ela. Lembrava-se vagamente da garota a sua frente, Itachi andava com aquela garota às vezes, era a companheira de time dele. Sasuke notou que seu irmão teve a mesma decisão a tomar que ele. Sasuke decidiu deixar Sakura em Konoha, para a proteção dela. Diferente dele, Itachi levou Aki com ele. O irmão deveria ser incapaz de aguentar a dor da separação, ele deveria ter amado muito a mulher a sua frente. Tanto que morreu para protegê-la.

**Aki:** Eu vou falar com Yusuke-kun. – Se levantou. – Sintam-se a vontade.

Sakura suspirou e encostou a cabeça no sofá. Tinha prometido a Sasuke que iria apresentar sua então cunhada e sobrinho, mas nunca pensou que seria tão difícil lhe dar aquela notícia. Já fazia algumas semanas que Itachi havia morrido, e a Haruno só estava adiando as coisas. Sentiu braços fortes entrelaçando sua cintura, encostou a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **Essa garota, ela era do time do Itachi.

**Sakura:** Sim. Os dois namoravam em segredo, seu pai nunca admitiria que seu primogênito namorasse uma Haruno.

**Sasuke:** Haruno?

**Sakura:** Aki é minha prima. – O encarou. - Ela sempre me levava para passear, me usava de desculpa para encontrar Itachi. Eu ganhava chocolate com morango, uma espécie de suborno para não contar a ninguém sobre namoro dos dois.

Ficaram em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que acontecerá a pouco. Sasuke nunca imaginou que seu irmão teria uma família em segredo, os escondendo de tudo e todos para protegê-los. E ainda mais que Sakura, a garota que sempre considerou irritante, saberia de tudo aquilo. As coisas se revelavam de uma forma estranha ultimamente.

Sakura suspirou. Ela sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão urgente, teria que dar um jeito em Madara. Ela não era tola, sabia os objetivos de Madara, uma hora ou outra ele iria atrás de Naruto, precisava ser rápida. Sua sorte é que tinha Sasuke ao seu lado no momento, talvez ela conseguisse faze-lo refletir sobre as coisas. Tentar o convencer a voltar para Konoha. A rosada morria de saudades de casa... De Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, todos seus amigos.

**Sasuke:** No que está pensando? – Perguntou notando o semblante sério da Haruno.

**Sakura:** Konoha. – Fechou os olhos. – Sinto falta de casa...

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, apenas analisando a Haruno. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a testa franzida, as mãos delicadas segurando as dele, o peito subia levemente por causa da sua respiração. Ela parecia um anjo ali em seus braços.

**Sasuke:** Você está pensando em voltar. – Concluiu.

**Sakura:** Madara quer Naruto, e fora à total e completa destruição do mundo shinobi. Eu não vou deixar que algo assim aconteça. – Falou o encarando. – Antes dos meus pais morrerem, eu prometi a eles que não deixaria de proteger Konoha. Eu não quero quebrar essa promessa...

Sasuke ficou encarando os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura. A cada dia ele via o quanto ela tinha amadurecido, como havia criado objetivos e se tornado madura. Mas o jeito que ele era atraído a ela - como um grande íman os ligando - ainda era irritante.

Ele tocou o rosto dela, fazendo um carinho de desde sua bochecha até seus lábios. Sasuke foi se aproximando mais de Sakura, encostando suas testas e segurando sua cintura. A Haruno tinha esquecido o mundo a sua volta, apenas se concentrando no homem que amava diante de si. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos negros de Sasuke, sem desviar o olhar dos onixes por um segundo sequer.

Seus lábios se roçaram levemente, finalmente se entregando ao beijo. O Uchiha abraçou mais fortemente a Haruno, as línguas dos dois dançavam em sintonia. Ambos se sentiam completos com aquele ato. Sasuke dificilmente admitiria, mas Sakura era a única que o fazia se sentir bem. Ele esquecia toda sua obscura história cheia de vingança, quando estava ao lado dela.

**? :** Okaa-san... Você tinha dito que esse moço era o irmão do Otou-san, mas não disse que ele era o namorado da Sakura-neechan.

**Sakura:** Yusuke-kun, Aki eu não vi que vocês estavam aqui. – Corou como há muito não fazia.

**Aki:** Eu vi. Vocês pareciam bem ocupados. – Sorriu maliciosa.

Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado para que ninguém visse o quando as palavras de sua "cunhada" o atingiram. Aki mordeu o lábio se segurando para não gargalhar com a cena dos dois. Sasuke parecia mesmo com Itachi, ambos os Uchihas não gostavam de mostrar que eram "humanos", que tinham sentimentos como qualquer outro ser de sua espécie. Sorriu tristemente, não poderia chorar agora deixaria isso para mais tarde.

**.::oOo::.**

Aki se reuniu na sala com Sasuke e Sakura logo após colocar Yusuke para dormir. Os dois estavam sérios fitando a loira. Sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares que estava em frente a eles, cruzou as pernas e segurou as mãos no colo.

**Aki:** Agora eu quero saber o outro motivo por virem aqui.

**Sakura: **- Suspirou. – Eu quero que você e Yusuke vão para Konoha... Lá é o único lugar onde estarão protegidos, só Tsunade-shishou será capaz de cuidar do seu câncer. Ninguém faz ideia que eu estou na Akatsuki, talvez somente Naruto, mas se você falar para a Godaime Hokage que eu te enviei ela irá cuidar de vocês.

**Aki:** Enquanto a vocês dois? – Colocou um cacho loiro atrás da orelha, podia se ver que seus olhos azuis estavam marejados.

**Sasuke:** Não se preocupe, nós iremos ficar bem.

**Aki:** Sabe Sasuke... – Lágrimas faziam uma trilha por seu rosto. - Quando eu e Itachi-kun deixamos Konoha ele estava chorando. Não apenas por ter matado toda sua família, ele tinha poupado muitas outras, mas principalmente por saber que o que ele estava fazendo faria você o odiar. Eu engravidei de Yusuke muito nova, com apenas dezesseis anos. Itachi-kun disse uma vez que o nosso filho iria ser tão forte, inteligente e precoce como você. E ele estava certo, vocês dois despertaram o sharingan muito cedo.

Sasuke há encarava um pouco chocado. Ele não se lembrava de muito sobre ela, o que mais o marcava sobre Aki era quando Itachi a encontrava, seu irmão sempre tentava esconder o sorriso que automaticamente aparecia em seu rosto. Não querendo demostrar a felicidade que sentia ao estar do lado dela, o mesmo que acontecia com ele ao ver Sakura.

**.::oOo::.**

**? : **Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou com os braços cruzados, em uma tentativa de destacar os seios.

**Sakura:** Não te interessa ruiva. – Sequer olhou para a cara dela, apenas foi para o seu quarto.

**Karin:** Onde você foi Sasuke? Deixou-nos plantados!

**Sasuke:** Eu não te devo satisfações Karin. – A encarou friamente.

Suigetsu se segurava para não rir da expressão pasma da ruiva. Sasuke deu as costas para eles e subiu as escadas, indo até o quarto de Sakura. Juugo sorriu minimamente, ele sabia que Sasuke estava amando era algo difícil de notar, mas de alguma forma ele era capaz de ver.

Sasuke abriu a porta do cômodo e se deparou com Sakura sentada nas almofadas escorada no parapeito da janela. Ele caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado, circulando os braços fortes na cintura fina. Sakura se escorou no peito másculo dele, ela se sentia bem quando estava com Sasuke, se sentia completa. Suas mãos pequenas e delicadas subiam e desciam nos braços dele.

**Sakura: **Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

**Sasuke:** Vou... – Lhe beijou o topo da cabeça e a trouxe mais para perto.

**Sakura: **Ele está planejando atacar daqui a exatamente um mês. – Ela se virou para encará-lo e tocou seu rosto. – Eu estou com medo.

**Sasuke:** Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você.

**Sakura:** Não estou com medo por mim Sasuke-kun... Mas por você. Ele quer os seus olhos, e vai querer vingança.

**Sasuke:** Isso é irritante Sakura. – Falou fitando os olhos tão verdes e reluzentes como esmeraldas. – Nada vai acontecer.

**Sakura:** Aishiteru. [N/a: Eu te amo] – As palavras saíram automaticamente sem que ela notasse.

**Sasuke:** Eu sei. – Ele sorriu de canto, da forma que ela mais amava, unindo seus lábios aos dela.

Sakura passou os braços magros pelos ombros fortes de Sasuke. O Uchiha a deitou delicadamente entre as almofadas. Sakura entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos negros, fazendo leves caricias na nuca de Sasuke. Ele fitou os olhos dela, como se pedisse permissão. Ali viu tudo que queria saber. Sem desviar seus olhos dos dela, lhe tirou a capa negra de nuvens vermelhas, para depois abrir o fecho da blusa vermelha.

Não desviou os olhos dos delas por um misero segundo. Ambos se amavam, naquele momento Sakura pode ver que o sentimento que sentia por Sasuke era reciproco. Seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez, sentindo o gosto um do outro se entregando ao sentimento escondido dentro deles.

**.::oOo::.**

Ela acordou com leves carícias em suas costas, o sol estava em seus olhos se abraçou ao travesseiro escondendo seu rosto no mesmo. Arregalou levemente os olhos. Aquilo não era um travesseiro, era muito melhor que qualquer travesseiro no mundo. Lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente, fazendo com que Sakura corasse instantaneamente. Ela estava abraçada a Sasuke, nua.

**Sasuke:** Não precisa ter vergonha. – Ela tinha certeza que havia um sorriso na voz dele.

**Sakura: **Para você é fácil falar.

**Sasuke:** Sakura olhe para mim. – Sua voz tinha um tom divertido, algo que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes. – Sakura.

Ela levantou o rosto vermelho, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo. Sasuke segurou o queixo dela, fazendo com que a mesma fitasse seus olhos. Ele acariciou o rosto corado se aproximando lentamente dela, vendo a mesma ficar cada vez mais vermelha com a aproximação. Seus lábios roçaram para se iniciar um beijo calmo e carinhoso.

**Sakura:** O que será que as pessoas iram pensar quando nos virem em Konoha? – Se deitou no peito dele.

**Sasuke:** Não faço à menor ideia. – A abraçou mais forte.

**Sakura:** Só espero que tudo fique bem.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Depois de muito tempo, estou tirando essa fic de hiatus. Mary-chan queria me matar, fora vocês minhas lindas e cats leitoras. Algumas de você perguntaram se eu tava fumando alguma coisa... kkk Não eu não fumo, gosto do meu pulmão do jeito que ele é! Kkkk Um milhão de desculpas por ter colocado essa fic em hiatus, mas aqui estou eu novamente. o/ Com muitas ideias invadindo minha cabeça, prometo atualizar mais frequentemente, provavelmente semanalmente.

So... It's!

Muito obrigada a:

**Bela21**

**MsBea**

**Tsunade Uchiha**

**Dai-cham**

**Otome beh-chan**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**KaoruUchiha**

Valeu gatinhas! Novas leitoras também são bem vindas! ^^

Kisses

Samy

* * *

**N/b: **Oi povo! Que não sentiu falta de mim o/

Finalmente você tomo vergonha na cara e posto a fic de volta ne Samy? Tsc Tsc Tsc que decepção! O capitulo tinha que ta big big big porque antes ela tava em hiatus U.U

O capitulo agora ta betado (eu acho uhasuhasauhsh), porque eu terminei ele as 01:03 da manha então se alguma coisa passou pelos meus olhos me desculpem ^^

Well, como eu não tenho nada mais pra falar vou-me indo...

Beijos ;*

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	7. Determinação

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 07**

Revirou os olhos novamente. Aquela ruiva era demasiadamente irritante! Bufou e olhou para Sasuke ao seu lado, ele parecia tão irritado quanto ela. Os dois estavam convencendo o Time "Taka" a ir para Konoha com eles. Suigetsu e Juugo já haviam concordado apenas a ruiva odiada estava discordando. Sakura sabia que ela estava com ciúme, afinal não era a mão dela que o frio Uchiha Sasuke estava segurando.

**Karin: **Isso está errado! – Falou arrumando seus óculos.

**Sakura:** Ótimo. Você fica aqui e nós vamos. – Se aproximou dela. – E se você fizer qualquer coisa... Pode acordar sem os olhos na manhã seguinte.

Karin olhou para a Haruno com os olhos arregalados. O jeito que Sakura falou, foi extremamente assustador, não apenas para Karin, mas Juugo e Suigetsu também a fitavam espantados. Sasuke olhou para a Haruno, ele a viu suspirar e passar as mãos pelos cabelos róseos.

**Sasuke:** A decisão é sua Karin, estamos partindo pela manhã.

Sasuke se levantou, levando Sakura com ele, para onde quer que ele tenha ido. A ruiva serrou os olhos, olhando atentamente o modo protetor que o _seu_ Sasuke-kun tinha com aquela _coisinha _cor-de-rosa. Suigetsu olhou para Karin, ele podia ver o quanto ela estava morrendo de ciúmes. Em sua opinião Sasuke e Sakura deveriam tomar cuidado, ele conhecia Karin bem o suficiente para saber o quanto ela era vingativa.

**.::oOo::.**

_Konoha..._

Tsunade olhou para sua vila, ela tinha que proteger o lugar mais do que nunca. Depois que a vila fora atacada por Pain; vários nukenins tentaram dominar o local. A Hokage pode ver de longe um garoto loiro em cima de um poste fitando a vila da mesma forma que ela fazia. Naruto... Ele estava abalado, havia descoberto que seus dois companheiros de time, seus irmãos, estavam na Akatsuki. Só a Hokage, Kakashi e o próprio Naruto sabiam sobre isso.

Sakura sua pupila, uma filha que ela jamais teve... Tsunade sabia que havia um motivo oculto para a rosada entrar naquela organização, afinal Sakura sempre odiou a Akatsuki. Desde que começou a treiná-la, Sakura sempre dizia que seu maior objetivo era proteger Naruto e trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha.

Pela manhã tinha recebido um pergaminho, cujo qual foi lhe entregue por uma lesma. Quando o abriu arregalou os olhos, aquela era a caligrafia de sua pupila. Mas o que a mais deixou chocada foi o conteúdo... Madara iria atacar em breve, Sakura e Sasuke estavam indo para a folha. E ainda por cima, Tsunade confirmou isso quando uma garota loira e seu filho vieram a sua sala, alegando serem enviados pela Haruno.

A guerra estava próxima, dessa vez não existia alternativa a não ser lutar... E se fosse preciso, ela daria sua vida por Konoha.

**.::oOo::.**

**Sakura:** Você acha que Aki e Yusuke estão bem?

Ela estava deitada com a cabeça sobre o peito dele, Sasuke a segurava de uma forma possessiva, seus braços fortes circulavam a delicada cintura. Sakura estava preocupada com sua prima, ela havia partido no dia anterior para Konoha e até o momento não receberam nenhuma noticia.

**Sasuke:** Creio que sim... – Ele não desviou os olhos do teto, continuando a acariciar os cabelos dela.

Sakura o abraçou um pouco mais forte, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke. Ela se sentia tão bem ali, esquecia o mundo a sua volta, era como se fossem apenas os dois no mundo todo. Ela temia pelo dia seguinte, não sabia o que realmente iria acontecer.

Ela o amava. E deus como o amava! Desde seus seis anos de idade quando ele chamou de estúpida uma menina que havia a chamado de "testa de marquise". Antes poderia ser apenas admiração, mas agora... Era como se ele fosse uma parte da alma dela, Sasuke a fazia se sentir completa. Se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos, e eles morassem em Konoha teria o prazer de apresentá-lo para toda sua família.

Pulavam de galho em galho, com o objetivo de chegar rapidamente até a Vila da Folha. Sasuke e Sakura iam à frente, lado a lado, Juugo e Suigetsu estavam logo atrás todos atentos a qualquer ruído ou movimento. Karin não quis ir com eles, Sakura sabia que a ruiva aprontaria algo.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, suas mãos suadas. Lá estava poucos metros a sua frente Konohagakure, seu lar. Não sabia de que forma encararia Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade-shishou, todos os seus amigos. Eles haviam se livrado das capas da Akatsuki, mas não sabia se alguém já havia os visto vestidos nelas. Ela só esperava que Aki e Yusuke estivessem bem, ela não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a eles.

**Sasuke:** Parem!

Ele segurou Sakura rapidamente, para que ela não seguisse, Juugo e Suigetsu pararam ao seu lado ambos com o cenho franzido. Sakura iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas aquilo estava obvio. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça sobrevoava Konoha - uma explosão havia acontecido.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se soltou de Sasuke. Começou a correr rapidamente em direção à vila, seu coração batia tão fortemente, sua respiração acelerada. Ela não iria deixar que seus medos se tornassem realidade. Ela queria seguir, fazer o possível para que mais pessoas não se ferissem... Mas Sasuke havia a segurado, não deixando que ela se movesse mais.

**Sakura:** Me solta! Eu tenho que ir lá!

**Sasuke:** Não. Você vai acabar se ferindo. - A encarou seriamente.

**Sakura:** Eu não sou a mesma, eu posso tentar detê-lo... Se... Se você e Naruto me ajudarem, seremos capazes de derrotá-lo.

**Sasuke:** Você fica aqui... Eu vou.

**Sakura:** Eu vou!

Ambos se encaravam com determinação, cada um com seu doujutsu ativado, o casal estava se enfrentando. Sasuke a queria a salvo, mas Sakura não queria deixar que mais pessoas se ferissem. Deus! Ela havia entrado para a Akatsuki, havia causado danos para sua própria Vila, se sentia culpada! Não conseguiria viver sabendo que por sua culpa pessoas morreriam.

**Sakura:** Eu não sou a mesma garotinha fraca, a que somente chorava e se escondia atrás de vocês dois. E quero lutar, quero ir lá e acabar com o homem que matou minha família! Que casou discórdia entre os habitantes de Konoha! O homem que destruiu a vida do homem que eu amo!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Como...? Como diabos ela não havia o contado aquilo antes? Madara tinha matado a família de Sakura, e alegava matar Naruto - e provavelmente ele também - se sua doce flor de cerejeira não entrasse naquela maldita organização. E... Então era por culpa de Madara que sua família fora assassinada? Afinal o que diabos era aquilo tudo?

**Sasuke:** Por que não me disse isso antes?

**Sakura:** Porque tanto quanto você eu odeio falar do assassinato dos meus pais. - Seus olhos esmeraldinos estavam marejados, assim como a tempo não faziam. - Sasuke-kun... Por favor, deixe me ir com você.

Ele suspirou, assentindo em seguida. Juugo e Suigetsu que assistiam a cena, confusos começaram a correr seguindo o casal novamente. Sasuke estava atento a todos os movimentos de Sakura, caso alguém os atacasse ele estava pronto pra se jogar na frente dela.

Adentraram na vila, vendo o enorme estrago que havia sido feito. Sangue. Ele estava por toda a parte. Sakura sem perceber pegou a mão do Uchiha, um dos seus maiores temores estava se tornando realidade. Sasuke fez sinal para Juugo e Suigetsu, os três pareciam estar protegendo Sakura. Algo que a deixaria irritada caso percebesse, mas ela estava atenta demais ao resto para sequer notar isso.

Casas destruídas, sangue por toda parte, corpos inertes espalhados pela vila toda, ninjas batalhando... Aquela não parecia a agradável Konoha, a mais forte e bela vila shinobi. Sasuke segurou uma kunai a tempo, por pouco não havia acertado Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Mas que diabos...?

**? :** É bom te ver também Teme, Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** Naruto! - Sorriu ao ver seu melhor amigo.

**Sasuke:** Não temos tempo para isso. Suigetsu, Juugo ajudem os ninjas de Konoha. Sakura, Dobe e eu vamos cuidar de Madara

**Suigetsu e Juugo:** Hai.

**Naruto:** Como nos velhos tempos.

Sakura sorriu junto com Naruto, enquanto o Uchiha dava um pequeno sorriso de canto. Correram em direção da explosão, podia se ver a Hokage em cima da enorme Katsuya. Logo a frente estava ele... Uchiha Madara, que para a surpresa de muitos estava sobre o Ichibi, o Bijuu de uma calda. Aquele que há pouco tempo atrás estava selado dentro do Kazekage.

Correram mais rápido, com sua agilidade iam derrotando os ninjas que apareciam no caminho. Sakura rezava para que Aki e Yusuke estivessem bem. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, Madara não podia fazer ideia de que eles haviam "fugido". A não ser que...

**Sakura:** Vadia! - Praguejou.

**Naruto:** O que? - A olhou espantado, era raro Sakura falar algo daquele porte.

**Sakura:** Karin! Aquela vadia contou tudo para Madara!

O cenho de Sasuke endureceu, ele pode ver o quanto Sakura estava irritada. Sasuke e Naruto se fitaram ambos assentindo um para o outro - já sabiam o que fazer. Começaram a fazer os selos, ambos morderam seus respectivos polegares e em seguida bateram a palma da mão no chão. Um sapo enorme, e uma cobra tão grande quanto apareceram. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

**Gama:** O que quer moleque?

**Naruto:** Temos alguém para derrotar, dattebayo.

Sakura estava ao lado do Uchiha, ambos sob a cobra gigante. A figura sinistra de Madara estava a sua frente, Tsunade estava lutando com ele. A Hokage estava quase caindo, Madara era muito mais forte que Pain, se Tsunade não parasse de lutar desta vez definitivamente morreria.

**Sakura:** Shishou! Saia daí!

Naruto e Sasuke conheciam bem os jutsus um do outro, apesar de estarem anos sem lutarem do mesmo lado. O Uchiha fez alguns selos, assim como o Uzumaki. O dragão de fogo ficou maior ainda com a união do vento, a enorme criatura ia à direção de Madara, queimando-o.

Sakura pegou Tsunade em seus braços, antes que sua shishou caísse vários metros acima do chão. A Hokage estava visivelmente cansada, Sakura a deitou sobre Katsuya usando seu chacka verde para curá-la. Jamais pensou que veria sua mestra naquele estado.

**Tsunade:** Sakura...

**Sakura:** Não fale, você está muito fraca para isso.

**Tsunade:** Eu sabia... Que você viria.

**Sakura:** Perdoe-me shishou, eu não tive escolha. Fui obrigada a entrar na Akatsuki, espero ser capaz de me redimir.

**Tsunade:** Não se preocupe. Você já conseguiu.

Logo à frente a grande batalha ocorria. Uchiha Madara estava no mínimo fulo, sua presença emanava raiva. Ele sempre soube que a Haruno seria um problema, se arrependia de não tê-la matado antes. Mas não teria problema, porque depois que matasse Naruto e roubasse os olhos de Sasuke, acabaria com ela.

Alguns bushins de Naruto ajudavam Sasuke a distrair Madara, enquanto o original se concentrava para ativar o modo sennin. Aquela sem dúvida seria a batalha mais difícil de sua vida, seria ela que decidiria seu futuro, assim como o dos seus melhores amigos. Ele não iria desistir, iria lutar para proteger seu lar. Assim como um verdadeiro Hokage faria.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Eu sei... Eu sei... Eu não posto a quase um mês, mas entendam eu estava cheia de provas, e essa não é a unica fic que eu tenho pra atualizar. U.U

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, o próximo capitulo vai ser bem chocante. Mas eu não vou adiantar muito, não quero que vocês enfartem de curiosidade. Ainda mais porque eu vou viajar, então provavelmente o próximo capitulo só vai vir em janeiro.

**Reviews:**

_Aniinha Uchiha_

_Dai-cham_

_Bela21_

_Strikis_

_Cristiana-chan_

_JSJ_

_Otome beh-chan_

_Alice C. Uchiha_

_Pricilla Uchiha_

Well, por hoje é só. Um ótimo natal, e um ano novo cheio de beijos, amassos e caras bonitos para vocês.

Beijos

Samy


	8. Guerra I

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora, explicações e aviso importante nas notas final.

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 08**

Naruto e Sasuke encaravam um furioso Madara. Ambos com o mesmo objetivo em mente. Eles iram proteger Konoha, proteger seus amigos, sua _família_, aquele era o lar deles e sempre o seria. Na mente de Sasuke ele via quantas coisas erradas havia feito, talvez se não fosse por Sakura ele teria se afundado muito mais na escuridão do que já estava. Sakura era sua luz, era o ser que lhe trazia esperança, que o fazia esquecer todos os seus males, ela o completava. Não deixaria que nada nem ninguém a machucasse.

**Madara:** Então você trocou de lado Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Eu nunca estive do seu lado.

O cenho do Uchiha mais velho se contorceu por baixo da máscara. Ele estava com raiva, e iria mostrar para aquele _moleque_ do que era capaz. Madara sabia que Sakura havia transportado os poderes de Itachi para Sasuke, no momento que viu seu corpo desmaiado ao lado do de Itachi pode notar isso. Aquela maldita garota, sempre se metendo no seu caminho.

Um pouco mais distante dali a Haruno cuidava de sua mestra. Podia ver o quanto Tsunade estava fraca, sua sensei havia usado o seu selo, sendo assim perdendo mais alguns anos de vida. Praguejou. Se tivesse chegado um pouco mais cedo talvez aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Levantou o rosto, fitando o homem parado ao seu lado. Sorriu instantaneamente. Era bom ver seu sensei novamente, ela tinha quase certeza que ele estava sorrindo por baixo da máscara. Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado dela, fitando Tsunade.

**Kakashi:** Ela está bem?

**Sakura:** Hai. - Assentiu. - Apenas precisa descansar.

**? :** Sakura vá ajudar Ino com os feridos, eu cuido da Tsunade-sama. - Se ajoelhou. - Kakashi-san, eu acho melhor você dar cobertura para ela.

**Sakura:** Hai Shizune-senpai.

Sakura saiu dali com um aperto no coração, ela não queria deixar Sasuke e Naruto lutarem sozinhos com Madara. Mas aquilo era uma guerra, teria que cooperar, e fazer o que melhor sabia: salvar vidas. Pode ver sua amiga loira com um pouco de sangue no rosto, tentando curar desesperadamente... Tenten.

**Sakura:** Qual é a situação?

**Ino:** Ela está com um enorme corte no abdômen, perdeu muito sangue, a uma possibilidade de hemorragia... Sakura!

**Sakura:** Não temos tempo parar isso porquinha.

Sakura podia sentir Kakashi atrás dela, as defendendo dos ninjas de Madara. Deus! Tenten era sua amiga, ela não poderia morrer. Faria de tudo para que ela permanecesse viva, nem que para isso tivesse que usar todo seu chakra.

**.::oOo::.**

Sasuke estava se segurando para não se descontrolar, ele sabia que se desse um passo em falso Konoha poderia ser destruída novamente. Naruto estava ao seu lado no modo sennin, ele encarou Sasuke. Naquele momento Sasuke se lembrou do que havia dito ao amigo, anos atrás no Vale do Fim: "_Sabe Naruto... Se você e o seu adversário são ninjas de alto nível... Então vocês só podem ler a mente um do outro quando seus punhos se tocam."_ Aquela séria uma ótima forma de descobrir os segredos por trás de Uchiha Madara.

Os amigos tinham um plano, um acentiu para o outro. Sasuke sabia que Madara deveria ter uma arma secreta, só esperando para usá-la. Teriam que ser rápidos... Diversas vidas estavam em suas mãos.

**Sasuke:** Você está fazendo essa destruição em massa por vingança, não é Madara? - Sasuke fitou os olhos de Madara, era visível o sharingan e o rinnengan ao seu lado. - Você foi um crápula a vida toda, matando sua própria família.

**Madara:** Lindas palavras Sasuke-_kun._ Mas não se esqueça de que _você_ mesmo abandonou Konoha por vingança e matou o seu irmão.

**Sasuke:** É impossível negar o passado, mas ao contrario de você... Eu me redimi.

**Naruto:** TEME!

Sasuke sentiu o impacto pouco antes de ele o atingir. Por sorte foi capaz de desviar da rápida movimentação de Madara. Mas o Uchiha mais novo havia adquirido os jutsus de Itachi, seu Nii-san. Madara começou a queimar com o fogo negro da Amaterasu.

Mas logo o líder da Akatsuki apareceu a frente deles, ambos os jovens sabiam que apenas aquele ataque não causaria dano a Madara. Sasuke limpou as lágrimas de sangue que escorriam de seus olhos, voltando-os para Madara.

Naruto correu na direção de Madara, com Sasuke lhe dando cobertura. O Uzumaki chutou o pescoço de Madara com a grande força do chakra sennin, a velocidade de Naruto era extrema, quase invisível para o sharingan. Quase. Pois o inimigo desapareceu no último milésimo de segundo.

**Naruto: **Merda! - O Uzumaki parou ao lado de Sasuke. - Como diabos ele faz isso? Ele tem que ter um ponto fraco, dattebayo!

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura observou a ferida de Tenten se fechar, e a mesma piscar até abrir os olhos. Um sorriso esplendoroso se abriu no rosto da rosada, ela sentiu um alivio demasiada ao ver a amiga curada. Ajudou uma confusa Tenten a se sentar, Ino fitava Sakura feliz por saber que ela não havia morrido como todos pensaram naqueles últimos meses.

**Sakura:** Tenten... Você está bem?

**Tenten:** Estou bem... Ai meu deus! - A morena abraçou fortemente a médica-nin. - Sakura... Você está viva!

**Ino:** Você tem muito que nos explicar testuda.

**Sakura:** Prometo lhes contar detalhe por detalhe, mas agora temos trabalho a fazer. Eu tenho que ir ajudar o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto.

**Ino:** Espera aí Testuda! - A Loira tinha os olhos arregalados. - Mas o Sasuke não fazia parte da Akatsuki?

**Sakura:** É uma longa história.

A rosada se pós de pé rapidamente, ela sabia de coisas sobre Madara, coisas que Itachi havia descoberto e que com toda certeza Naruto e Sasuke não faziam a menor ideia. Sakura fitou seu antigo sensei, ao encarar sua antiga pupila Kakashi viu que eles teriam que fazer algo extremamente importante e perigoso. Kakashi deu um aceno quase que imperceptível para a rosada.

Saíram dali, com Sakura mostrando o caminho. Kakashi franziu o cenho ao notar onde ela estava indo. _Mas o que diabos?_ Perguntou-se ao notar o agora destruído bairro Uchiha. Não havia sobrado muita coisa daquele lugar depois da luta de Naruto e Pain.

Sakura caminhou para onde ficava a mansão Uchiha, antiga moradia de Sasuke e Itachi. Ela não esperava ter que fazer aquilo sozinha. Esperava ter Itachi, um irmão que ela jamais teve, ao seu lado. Ou Sasuke, o único que ela foi capaz e amar como homem... Mas às vezes sacrifícios eram necessários.

**Kakashi:** Sakura, o que você vai fazer?

**Sakura: **Eu vou dar um jeito de ganharmos essa guerra.

Kakashi olhou para ela, sorrindo por debaixo da máscara. Sakura sempre teve potência, um poder enorme dentro dela - determinação. Seguiu a garota para dentro dos destroços. Ela parou e se ajoelhou na frente de onde antes estaria um tatame. Ela passou a mão pela poeira, por cima do ombro dela, Kakashi pode ver o kanji "fogo". A garota levantou o fundo falso, entrando na espécie de porão.

Sakura tateou uma parede, pegando uma tocha e a acendendo. Aquele lugar estava quase inteiro, a não ser pela parede que Sasuke destruirá anos atrás. Um círculo com três virgulas estava desenhado no chão, exatamente o desenho do sharingan.

**Sakura:** Ai Mandy-chan... Você não faz ideia do que te espera.

**Kakashi:** O que vai fazer Sakura?

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei, aqui embaixo está selado o corpo de Madara, o motivo para ele estar vivo por todos esses anos.

**.::oOo::.**

Ela corria, enfrentando todos aqueles ninjas que pareciam plantas que aparecem em sua frente. Seu Byakugan estava ativado, a herdeira Hyuuga estava mais determinada do que nunca. Ela queria ir até ele, o ajudar, mas sabia que se o fizesse só iria o distrair. Afinal, ele havia lhe disse que ela era o ponto fraco dele, o ser que ele mais amava.

**? :** Hinata-sama!

**Hinata:** Neji-niisan! - A garota se desviou de um ataque de Zetsu, ficando com as costas coladas no primo.

**Neji:** Onde está Tenten? - Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, sem tirar a atenção dos inimigos ao seu redor. - Ela não estava com você?

**Hinata:** Ela foi ferida, mas já está bem. - Ela pode sentir a tensão misturada com alivio vinda de Neji.

**Neji:** É Madara que atacou a vila, todo cuidado é pouco. Não se distraia.

**Hinata:** Hai.

**.::oOo::.**

**Madara:** Eu te contei os motivos de Itachi matar o clã Uchiha, lembra Sasuke. - Madara falou observando os dois rapazes a sua frente. - Sabe seu pai e seu irmão não tiveram culpa das escolhas que fizeram.

**Sasuke:** O que quer dizer com isso? - Ele tinha que se concentrar, Madara iria usar sua família para ele mudar de lado, mas ele não o faria.

**Madara:** A vila estava oprimindo o clã Uchiha, de grandes líderes passamos para soldados. - Madara tinha um sorriso escondido por debaixo da mascara, Sasuke sempre foi facilmente manipulável. - Claro éramos considerados ninjas de grande potencial, mas isso nunca bastou para o nosso clã.

Naruto assistia os dois com o cenho franzido, ele se lembrou das palavras de Itachi _"Sasuke é como um quadro branco, qualquer um pode pintá-lo da forma que quiser."._ Naruto viu que _aquele_ Sasuke, era diferente do Sasuke que havia lutado com ele no Vale do Fim. Talvez ao invés de Madara pintar o quadro branco que era o coração de Sasuke, Sakura teria o feito.

**Madara:** Todos os membros do clã queriam uma revolta, e Fugaku não desuniria sua família, apesar de que ele fosse contra a rebelião. Mikoto não havia gostado nem um pouco, afinal ela tinha amigos fora do clã. Uma das coisas que sua mãe foi totalmente contra, foi sequestrar o garoto da Kyuubi. Você Naruto-kun. Já que ela e sua mãe, Kushina, foram grandes amigas.

**Naruto:** Como diabos você sabe sobre tudo isso?

**Madara:** Eu sempre me mantive informado, sei tudo sobre Konoha. Inclusive sobre o seu relacionamento com a herdeira Hyuuga.

Naruto ficou tensas, suas mãos em punhos. Mas ele não podia se descontrolar, Konoha dependia do autocontrole dele. Ele sabia que Hinata estava bem e que os membros do clã Hyuuga dariam suas vidas para protegê-la se isso fosse necessário.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo de esguelha, Naruto e Hinata, realmente não era um casal que ele imaginava que iria se formar. Mas ele entendia a situação do Uzumaki, Hinata era o ponto fraco de Naruto, assim como Sakura era o seu. E Madara estava usando todas as suas armas para que os dois baixassem à guarda.

**Madara:** O Sandaime não queria tomar a atitude drástica de matar todos os membros do clã Uchiha, mas seus três conselheiros optaram por isso. Foi assim que chamaram o jovem e prodígio Uchiha Itachi para concretizar aquele trabalho. Quando Itachi matou seus pais, ele o fez com lágrimas nós olhos. Seu pai se colocou na frente de sua mãe, claro eu o ajudei a matar seu pai, séria muito difícil até para Itachi matar seu pai, o líder do clã.

Sasuke estava quase a ponto de perder o controle, Madara além de ter começado com o ódio amaldiçoando o clã Uchiha, ainda por cima havia matado seus pais. Por fora, a mesma expressão fria de sempre estava estampada no seu rosto, mas por dentro Sasuke estava um caos.

Concentrou-se em Sakura, a rosada era a única com o dom de deixá-lo calmo. Seu bem mais precioso estava seguro, o passado não importava mais. Afinal, ele não teria como trazer nenhum de seus parentes de volta a vida. Ao menos o clã Uchiha já possuía um membro além dele e Madara, seu sobrinho Yusuke. O herdeiro de seu irmão. Ele séria o primeiro de muitos Uchihas que viriam pela frente, mas para isso Sasuke teria que se manter vivo e concentrado em todos os movimentos de seu inimigo.

**Madara: **Foi uma ótima vingança de todos que se colocaram contra mim.

**Sasuke:** Aqueles de quem você realmente queria se vingar já estavam mortos a muito tempo. - Sasuke encarou o inimigo friamente. - Sua vingança foi uma perda de tempo.

**Madara:** Assim como a sua. - Fez uma pausa. - Você perdeu seu tempo tentando matar Itachi. Pois os reais culpados da morte da sua família foram os conselheiros de Konoha.

**? :** Na verdade não. - Uma voz doce falou atrás deles. - O mundo é movido de escolhas. E a escolha do Itachi-kun quando descobriu que estava morrendo lentamente, foi morrer na frente de Sasuke para que o mesmo pudesse limpar o nome Uchiha e ter poder para isso. Passando todos os seus jutsus para ele.

Lá estava ela, com a roupa que usava quando era uma ninja de Konoha, quando honrava o clã Haruno por ter uma kunoichi daquele nível no clã. Sua calça preta, blusa vermelha com as mangas indo até o cotovelo, o círculo branco nas costas. Seu cabelo longo preso em um coque. E em seus olhos a determinação de uma verdadeira guerreira.

**Sasuke:** O que está fazendo aqui? Era para estar escondida.

**Aki:** Eu vim aqui fazer algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. - A loira sorriu para ele. - A minha determinação do fogo está bem escondida e guardada. Mas a sua brevemente chegará aqui Sasuke.

No momento ele não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer, não mais do que Naruto que olhou para a garota de uma forma confusa. Determinação do fogo. Kakashi dizia quando eles eram gennins que eles eram o futuro de Konoha, que herdariam a determinação do fogo de seus antepassados.

Yusuke, ele estava seguro. Mas, o que Aki quis dizer com "a sua brevemente chegará". Talvez estivesse falando de Sakura, ela era a mulher que ele escolhera para reconstruir seu clã. Com ela que teria seus herdeiros, sua própria determinação de fogo.

**.::oOo::.**

**Kakashi:** Como você sabe que o corpo dele está ai Sakura?

**Sakura:** Eu fui forçada a entrar para a Akatsuki. - Ela suspirou fitando seus pés. - E lá eu conheci Itachi. Ele me contou que o motivo de Madara estar vivo depois de tanto tempo. Madara selou seu verdadeiro corpo aqui, ou uma parte dele, aqui dentro está o corpo do seu irmão mais novo, e os olhos de Madara. Ele fundiu as duas coisas, não sei ao certo como, apenas que esse é o motivo dele estar vivo.

Kakashi olhou para a pupila. Sakura escondia muitos segredos, realmente havia mudado em algumas coisas. Mas era bem visível que ela mantinha os mesmos ideais de quando tinha doze anos, Sakura queria proteger Naruto e Sasuke, assim como Konoha inteira. Kakashi se orgulhava de ser o mestre dela.

**Kakashi:** Confio em você. - Ele sorriu por baixo da mascara. - Mas o que faremos?

Sakura sorriu, ela tinha medo que seu querido sensei - um segundo pai para ela - que ele ficasse contra ela. Afinal, Sakura odiava o fato de um dia ter entrado para a Akatsuki, só havia feito aquilo porque as vidas de Sasuke e Naruto estavam em risco.

**Sakura:** Primeiro teremos que desfazer o selo. - Ela encarou seu sensei. - Como aluno do quarto eu esperava que você soubesse como fazer isso... Depois temos que separa os corpos e os queimar.

**Kakashi:** Eu posso tentar... Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

**Sakura:** Ok... O que eu preciso fazer?

**Kakashi:** Esse doujutsu que você tem, como o sharingan e o Byakugan ele pode ver o chakra por menos que seja. Mas ele é perfeito para quebrar selamentos, só tem um problema...

**Sakura:** Qual Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** Você não o possui de verdade, foi implantado em você por sua família... - Ele encarou a pupila que o fitava espantada. - Madara inventou a história sobre esse doujutsu que você me falou Sakura. Quando você usar esses olhos agora, vai ser a última vez.

Sakura parou para pensar. Toda aquela história que ela era parede do Eremita dos Seis Caminhos era mentira, não existia nenhuma ligação com ele afinal. Suspirou aliviada, pensara que era amaldiçoada como o clã Uchiha, não que ligasse para aquilo, mas era um peso a menos as suas costas.

**Sakura:** Só me dizer o que fazer sensei.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Helloo Gatinhas!

Bem, eu disse que ia postar esse capitulo no começo de janeiro, só que eu me esqueci de mandar pra Mari-chan postar pra mim. xP Então eu acrescentei várias coisas nele, e uma boa notícia é que eu to super inspirada pra Between Truths and Lies. o/ Ou seja, o próximo capitulo não vai demorar muito. *pose nice gay*

Com a postagem mais frequente eu espero que as reviews aumentem. *-*

Well, eu tenho uma notícia ruim para dar... A Mari-chan não vai mais poder betar minhas fics, mas ela vai explicar o porque no "n/b". Eu fiquei triste e tudo mais, mas já providenciei outra beta. u.u

Aii meninas, o que diabos é esse mangá em? Tipo eu até gostei do capitulo 523, a luta foi legal até, mas a Sakura não fez muita coisa fora que o Sasuke(gostoso)-kun não apareceu! E eu quero ver oque o Naruto vai fazer quando descobrir o que tão escondendo dele.

Como eu não posso dar um UP no mangá, fora que eu sou péssima em desenho, eu vou ficando com a minha imaginação para a guerra sendo colocada nessa fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo, e não me joguem pedras pela demora já normal, mas me mandem reviews "construitivas".

**Reviews:**

_Duda-Night_

_Alice C. Uchiha_

_Cristiane-chan_

_Dai-cham_

_Pricilla Uchiha_

_Strikis_

_Sahzinhah_

_Tsukyomiuchihasama_

_Bela21_

_Otome beh-chan_

Como sempre, me perdoem por não responder as reviews, mas eu juro que leio todas com o maior sorriso no rosto. Vocês são demais gatinhas! *-*

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:** Hey cat cats da my life *-*

Como vocês estão? Eu infelizmente não estou muito bem =/

Por apenas um motivo: Eu decidi não betar mais as fics da Samy...

Vamos às explicações: 1° Eu vou ficar sem tempo esse ano pra fazer qualquer coisa, eu tava até pensando em excluir a minha fic... Já que na minha escola eu vou ter aulas a tarde dois dias por semana (acho que a maioria de vocês tem isso, calma tem mais), de noite eu tenho Karatê (quase todos os dias úteis da semana), psicóloga, provavelmente eu estarei começando a fazer natação, tirando as coisinhas chatas da escola como trabalhos e lições de casa =P

2° As meninas vem reclamando da minha correção do texto (não minhas quase – ex- cat ctas não se sintam culpadas)... Bem a única coisa que eu peço, como eu já havia pedido anteriormente, é desculpas (por mais que a Sam diga que errar é humano... Mas a mim essa regra não se aplica U.U), mas eu tenho uma explicação plausível pra isso (algo que talvez vocês chamem de egoísmo da minha parte – e sim eu concordo em parte com vocês...), Maaaasss, porém, contudo, todavia _(#fail)_ acho que essas férias eu fiz algo que eu nunca fiz em 15 anos de vida, eu tirei um tempo pra mim, para relaxar, curtir (minhas não tão perfeitas, mas merecidas) viagens e não me importar com nada... Bem então para que não haja mais erros eu falei para Samy que eu estava saindo... Então a partir do próximo poste vocês não será mais eu que vou fazer a n/b (vou ficar com saudades ÇÇ)

Eu vou sentir muitas saudades de betar as fics dela, de fazer n/b's... ( eu choro so de pensar ÇÇ ÇÇ) Cara eu não acredito que eu consegui acabar 'Just Me' sem sofrer um surto de depressão e desistir da fic! (um ponto pra mim u.u)

Mas foi uma boa experiência... A Sam sabe que eu não vou sair da vida dela tão cedo... Ela vai ter que me aguentar mais um pouquinho, muahahahaha'' *cof cof*

Já que a outra beta não poderá corrigir Princesa Ying e Yang, e como a Samy quase nunca escreve um cap daquela fic ela me pediu pra beta-la, já que a outra nova beta já tem mais trabalhos nas mãos.

_Entao é assim que eu me vou..._

_Kissus;**_

_Mary Uchiha/ Mary Hinatinha ^^_


	9. Guerra II

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 09**

**Madara:** Suponho que você seja a namoradinha do Itachi.

Aki estreitou os olhos. Itachi sempre havia dito que Madara adorava manipular as pessoas, ela podia ver aquilo com o discurso que ele dera a Sasuke. Ela sorriu sarcástica, se colocando ao lado de Sasuke e Naruto. Se olhasse para os seus lindos olhos azuis, poderia ser capaz de ver toda a ira dentro deles.

**Aki:** Eu não sou "namoradinha" do Itachi... Na verdade, sou esposa dele. - Sorriu arrogante. - E eu suponho que você seja Uchiha Madara, que levou a fama do clã Uchiha ser amaldiçoado.

**Madara:** Está certa.

Sasuke e Naruto se encararam, vendo que Aki estava distraindo o inimigo. Aquele seria um ótimo momento para atacar, mas sabiam que Madara não abaixava sua guarda. Por um breve momento uma grande idéia surgiu na mente de Sasuke.

**.::oOo::.**

**Sakura:** O que eu devo fazer Kakashi-sensei?

O _Copy Ninja_ olhou para ela em seguida pegou cinco kunais, as lançou uma em cada canto do circulo que envolvia o desenho do sharigan, com apenas uma no centro. Cada kunai estava localizada onde havia um filete de luz do sol que se mostrava atravessando os desenhos feitos pelas rachaduras no teto. Sakura o olhava sem entender o objetivo daquilo. Kakashi apontou para o ponto onde a quinta kunai estava, exatamente no centro do circulo.

**Kakashi:** Direcione seu chackra para esses cinco pontos, de forma que os quatro vão em direção ao centro.

A rosada assentiu. Podia sentir a pequena ardência dos seus olhos, por culpa do doujutsu implantado nela. Quem diria que toda aquela baboseira que Madara contara, e que Itachi havia acreditado era mentira. Ela nunca gostou daquele doujutsu, estava feliz em saber que aquela era a última vez que iria usá-lo.

Respirou fundo, vendo a espécie de linha de chackra que envolvia o desenho do sharingan. Direcionou seu chackra para as quatro kunais. Franziu o cenho, tinha algum tipo de jutsu que a impedia de direcioná-las a kunai no centro, era como se demorasse minutos para que isso acontecesse.

Praguejou mentalmente. Se aquela 'coisa' que era Uchiha Madara pensava que ela iria desistir, ele estava muito enganado. Nem que ela morresse tentando, ela quebraria aquele maldito jutsu e salvaria Konoha. Faria aquilo pelas pessoas que amava, e mesmo que em vida não o conseguisse, sairia de onde estivesse e sua alma continuaria seu trabalho.

De repente, o chackra não estava mais lá, muito menos o desenho do sharingan. O primeiro selo havia sido quebrado. A rosada sorriu, não teria que passar sua vida tentando, já tinha conseguido. Ela se virou para fitar o seu sensei. Kakashi tinha um olhar um tanto hipnotizado direcionado para o centro da sala. Exatamente onde o desenho do sharingan anteriormente estava.

**Sakura:** Sensei... O que fazemos agora?

A rosada viu seu antigo sensei fazer alguns selos, o mangekyou sharingan ativado no olho esquerdo. Ele pegou uma sexta kunai, cortando sua mão esquerda. Bateu com a palma no chão e... O chão rachou. No lugar onde deveria estar o corpo de Madara, ou seus restos, apenas existia um caixão vazio.

**Kakashi:** Mas o que diabos...?

**?:** Creio que o que você quer não está aqui, Kakashi-san.

**.::oOo::.**

Já estava se cansando, suor escorria pelo seu rosto branco ao mesmo tempo corado. Neji estava com as costas praticamente coladas nas suas. Um estava protegendo a retaguarda do outro durante aquela luta interminável. Por mais que ela se achasse fraca, jamais desistiria. Ajudaria Naruto e os ninjas de Konoha a derrotar aquilo tudo e proteger a vila.

Há alguns minutos atrás Hinata e Neji haviam se deparado com Shikamaru, que corria em direção ao centro de informações da vila. Ele vinha de uma missão em Suna. O Nara havia os alertados que todas as nações estavam sendo atacadas pelos "Zetsu's". A única diferença entre aquilo tudo - fora os mortos vivos que a pouco começaram a aparecer – é que Uchiha Madara estava em Konoha, e se ele fosse derrotado quem sabe eles não poderiam se livrar de uma vez daquela guerra.

Hinata rezava para que Naruto desse conta. Não que ela não acreditasse nele, porque Deus era testemunha da demasiada confiança que ela tinha nele. Mas ela o amava, como não se preocupar com o homem que ama? Já que o mesmo estava batalhando com o ser mais perigoso que ela já imaginou existir.

**?:** Vejo o quanto cresceram.

Os jovens Hyuugas olharam abismados para o homem que se dirigira a eles. Aquilo simplesmente não era possível. Ele deveria estar morto. Nenhum deles desejava aquilo, mas era a lei divina. O que morre está morto e não deveria haver nada que mudasse aquilo.

**Neji:** Otou-san?

**Hizashi:** Desculpe-me por isso filho.

**Hinata:** Neji-niisan! Cuidado!

A garota o empurrou para o lado, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Por pouco não haviam sido acertados por um golpe de Hizashi. Neji olhava um tanto espantado para o pai, não acreditava que ele estava o vendo. Hinata rolou para o lado, se esquivando de mais um ataque do tio.

Ela fechou os olhos, quase sentindo um golpe bem no coração, um que não poderia desviar. Mas... O impacto não veio. Ela abriu as perolas que estavam escondidas de baixo das pálpebras. Seu pai estava a sua frente, segurando o braço do irmão.

**Hiashi:** Saiam daqui. - Olhou para a filha sobre o ombro. - Eu cuido disso.

**.::oOo::.**

Os dois se encararam com um plano em mente. O bushin de Naruto que estava ao seu lado desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sasuke fitou a mulher ao seu lado, colocando a mão no ombro dela. A loira não tirou os olhos de Madara, raiva estampada nas pedras azuis. Ela queria correr até ele e o estraçalhar, mas sabia que só acabaria com as oportunidades dos garotos caso tentasse aquilo.

Suspirou, suas mãos fazendo agilmente alguns selos, aquilo seria uma ótima distração. Um dragão de água surgiu do nada, se enroscando no bijuu abaixo de Madara. Sabia que aquilo seria inútil, porque no final das contas um mero jutsu de água não acabaria com um mostro daquele tamanho. Mas era uma mera distração, Aki tinha certeza que logo Sakura apareceria, ou mesmo a Godaime, caso a mesma acordasse, e selariam aquela coisa.

Fez novamente alguns selos, escondendo o chackra de Sasuke e Naruto, algo que havia aprendido com Itachi, e o mesmo havia lhe dito que era impossível notar o chackra, até mesmo se seu adversário possuísse o sharingan. Aquilo gastava boa parte de seu chackra, mas tinha que tentar.

Sentou-se em cima da cobra, para que não houvesse risco de desmaiar e cair vinte metros. Fechou os olhos se concentrando, uma cúpula de água surgiu ao seu redor. Era como se ela entrasse em transe, gastaria todo o chackra que tinha, mas valeria à pena. Um inimigo a menos atrás de seu filho e seu cunhado.

Abriu os olhos, estavam brancos, sem pupilas, totalmente brancos. Mordeu o dedo direito, fazendo o desenho de um espiral e de um leque na cabeça da cobra. De suas mãos saiu uma energia inimaginável e... Eles haviam desaparecido, era como se Sasuke e Naruto não estivessem mais ali.

**.::oOo::.**

**Sakura:** Kabuto! Não acredito que você se uniu com Madara!

Sorriu, ela realmente era ingênua. Kabuto tinha seus motivos, os ganhos que ele iria obter por causa do lendário Uchiha Madara, o eterno rival do primeiro Hokage. No fundo ele achava engraçada a estranha semelhança dos dois com Naruto e Sasuke, chegava até parecer ironia do destino.

**Kabuto:** Fiquei sabendo que Sasuke-kun e você estão juntos, admito que sempre torci por você... Sakura-chan.

**Kakashi:** Sugiro que teremos que lutar com você, aparentemente não vai nos entregar o corpo de Madara.

Sakura franziu o cenho, a única coisa não mão de Kabuto era um colar vermelho sangue de duas faces, cada uma com um desenho extremamente real do sharingan. Era como olhar diretamente nos olhos de um membro de elite do clã Uchiha. Chegava a ser extremamente assustador como parecia que os olhos no colar a estivessem encarando diretamente. Como se quisessem lhe dizer algo.

Kabuto jogou o colar no ar. Por reflexo a rosada o segurou com as duas mãos, de forma que parecesse estar rezando. Estreitou os olhos, afinal de qual lado Kabuto estava? Sakura o analisou da cabeça aos pés. Ele parecia uma fusão de ser humano com cobra branca, até mais que Orochimaru. Havia um rabo saindo do sobretudo preto, sua pele estava cheia de escamas. Era grotesco.

**Sakura:** O que aconteceu com você? - A pergunta saiu de seus lábios sem que ela sequer percebesse.

**Kabuto:** Digamos que um pouco de Orochimaru-sama está comigo agora. - Ele possuía um sorriso falso no rosto.

**Kakashi:** Foi por isso que entregou o colar. - Deduziu.

A rosada arregalou os olhos minimamente, agora tudo se encaixava. Kabuto havia se unido a Madara por um motivo desconhecido, mas agora provavelmente Orochimaru estava tomando o controle de seu corpo. Quando não havia outra esperança, a não ser Konoha, ele resolveu entregar os pontos.

**Sakura:** Você quer que eu o cure. - Falou. - Quer tirar o que quer que seja Orochimaru no momento do seu corpo.

**Kabuto:** Os anos só lhe deixaram mais esperta. - Disse. - Eu estou revivendo os mortos para Madara, depois disso eu iria lhe matar, mas é impossível, só alguém de coração puro pode o fazer, aparentemente. Nesse colar contem os olhos dele, sua pupila para ser mais exato, é a união de Madara com seu irmão caçula. Cada lado pertence a um deles.

**Sakura:** Por que está trocando de lado, tão de repente?

**Kabuto:** A cura não é motivo suficiente para você. - Revirou os olhos a vendo negar com a cabeça. - É obvio para mim que Madara vai me matar depois de tudo isso, ele quer o controle do mundo shinobi, e deseja fazer isso sozinho, digamos que seu "sócio" iria desaparecer.

Sakura apertou o colar em suas mãos, usando praticamente toda sua força. Mas não houve sequer uma rachadura. Arqueou as sobrancelhas fitando Kabuto, ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Arrumou os óculos, e logo apontou para o colar.

**Kabuto:** Você tem que banhar no sangue de uma virgem, e só pode ser quebrado pela mãe do sangue Uchiha. - Dizendo isso ele desapareceu. Deixando uma Sakura confusa encarando um Kakashi intrigado.

**Sakura:** O que faremos agora?

**Kakashi:** Venha comigo, eu tive uma idéia.

Sakura apenas o seguiu, confiava o suficiente em seu sensei, seu segundo pai, para não necessitar saber onde estavam indo. Caminharam pelas ruas um tanto destruídas de Konoha, havia sangue por todos os lados, por muitas vezes Sakura obrigou Kakashi a parar para que ela curasse algum ferido.

Logo à frente pôde ver Hinata, com as costas coladas em Neji. Vários Zetsus vinham de todas as direções, era surpreendente a forma que os herdeiros do byakugan ainda estavam vivos. Fitou seu sensei, ele acenou com a cabeça em direção aos Hyuugas.

**Sakura:** Admito que prefiro quando você está vestido de planda, Zetsu.

**Zetsu:** Então a traidora ainda está viva. - O Zetsu branco mais próximo dela respondeu. - Você foi esperta de fugir com Sasuke, Madara estava prestes a te matar. Você sempre foi a causa dos problemas dele, bagunçando a cabeça de Itachi e Sasuke, aparentemente suas melhores armas. Se ele pudesse controlar os dois é claro.

**Sakura:** Eu vou adorar ver tantos de "você" queimando em uma fogueira. - Sorriu malignamente, suas mãos estavam em punhos, mas seu chackra parecia uma espada embutida aos seus braço. Com um golpe rápido o cortou ao meio.

**Hinata:** Sa- Sakura-chan!

**Neji:** Quando disseram que você havia voltado, não consegui acreditar. - Ele segurava a prima pela cintura, vendo que a mesma poderia desmaiar a qualquer segundo. - Não esperava que o motivo de seu desaparecimento fosse uma união com a Akatsuki.

**Sakura:** Me encare como "agente duplo". - Disse séria. - Naruto e Sasuke iriam morrer se eu não me juntasse a eles. Mas isso é passado, os dois estão lutando com Madara e eu vim atrás da única forma de matá-lo.

**Hinata:** Do que precisam? - Perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

**Kakashi:** Sangue de uma virgem. - Lhe encarou sugestivamente. Sakura tinha certeza que seu sensei tinha um sorriso travesso por debaixo da máscara. De alguma forma ele deveria saber que ela e Sasuke já haviam chegado ao ápice de um relacionamento.

**Hinata:** Mas e a Sakura-chan... Oh. - Falou corando.

**Sakura:** Acho melhor não nos aprofundarmos nesse assunto. - Corou junto da Hyuuga. - Só precisamos banhar esse colar no seu sangue, é a única forma de quebrar o terceiro selo.

A rosada tirou um pequeno vidro da sua bolsa de kunais, olhou sugestivamente para amiga, que lhe estendeu o braço. Neji prestava atenção em todos os lados, vendo que Kakashi fazia o mesmo, ambos atentos caso algum inimigo atacasse.

Sakura fechou o recipiente, o guardando dentro de sua blusa. Um chackra verde emanava de sua mão, curando o ferimento recém feito de Hinata. Pôde ver uma aglomeração de sangue na perna direita. Fez sinal para que Neji a colocasse no chão, e levantou o tecido da calça em seguida. Não era atoa que Hinata estava pálida daquele jeito. Havia um ferimento cobrindo uma boa extensão de sua perna.

Passou um liquido amarelado no ferimento, cujo qual Hinata deduziu que fosse para tirar as bactérias. Conteve um grito, aquilo queimava a sua pele. Finalmente a rosada colocou sua mão em cima da perna, estancando o sangue e aos poucos curando o ferimento.

**Sakura:** Melhor agora?

**Hinata:** Hai. - Suspirou. - Arigatou, Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** De nada. - Sorriu. - Apenas se cuide, é ótimo fazer algo bom depois de tanto tempo. E outra coisa, tenho certeza que Naruto irá te querer inteira.

**Kakashi:** Vamos, eu encontrei a mãe do sangue Uchiha.

Partiram do local deixando uma Hinata extremamente corada e um Neji um tanto irritado. Sakura estava mais do que preocupada com o que aconteceria a seguir. Provavelmente teriam que achar Aki, deveria ser ela a 'mãe do sangue Uchiha'. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, seguindo seu sensei.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida ao ver somente o bijuu, a enorme serpente e Gamabunta. Não conseguia ver nem sentir o chackra de Sasuke, Naruto e muito menos o da sua prima. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, sua velocidade atual poderia ser comparada com a do Yondaime. O desespero fazia aquilo com as pessoas.

Franziu o cenho, podia ver uma cabeleira loira em cima da cobra, podia ver o quanto ela estava fraca. _Droga!_ Praguejou mentalmente. Teriam que ser mais rápidos ainda. A rosada fitou seu sensei, ele fez sinal para que ela avançasse.

Sakura concentrou chackra nos pés, subindo pela cauda da serpente. Chegou a tempo de pegar Aki em seus braços. A loira a olhou com uma mistura de cansaço e reconhecimento. Ela murmurava algo, mas não conseguia a ouvir. Pegou o recipiente que continha o sangue, e o derramou sobre o colar. Colocando-os nas mãos da loira.

**Sakura:** Aki, você tem que destruir isso! É a única forma de vencermos.

As mãos habilidosas da rosada estavam localizadas nas costas da loira, dando-lhe um pouco de chackra, apenas o suficiente para que a mesma ficasse lúcida. Viu a prima tossir um pouco de sangue. Arregalou os olhos. Não! Aki TINHA que ficar bem. E Sakura daria sua vida para isso. Colocou as mãos acima dos pulmões da loira, concentrando todo seu chackra ali.

Viu aos poucos a mesma recobrar completa consciência, e lhe fitar curiosa. Aki pegou o estranho colar, vendo o liquido que o envolvia. Arqueou a sobrancelha para a rosada, que apenas fez sinal para que o partisse em pedaços.

Aki concentrou o máximo de força que tinha, as mãos de Sakura sobre as suas. Respiraram fundo, colocando todas as suas forças e esperanças naquilo. As suas mãos doíam, mas o colar começava a rachar. Ao longe escutaram um grito agudo de dor. Ambas estreitaram os olhos, pela enorme rajada de luz. Uma enorme mistura de preto e vermelho. A mistura de um Chidori com energia negra e um Rasegan com chackra da Kyuubi.

Um grito de felicidade. A voz de Naruto ecoava por todos os cantos. Sakura sorriu.

**Sakura:** !

Olhou para baixo, sua blusa estava banhada de sangue. Seu sangue! Uma espada atravessou seu abdômen. Tossiu, cuspindo sangue. Não conseguia usar seu chackra, algo estava a bloqueando.

Levantou a cabeça, encontrando seu opressor. Uchiha Madara. Ali estava ele sorrindo, lhe mostrando sua verdadeira face, a longa cicatriz cobrindo boa parte do seu rosto. Sangue saindo da boca dele, da mesma forma que acontecia com a sua. No instante seguinte, ele desapareceu. Um Bushin.

Mas Sakura não percebeu isso. Porque seus olhos se fecharam, ela somente conseguiu ver olhos ônix. Depois... Tudo escureceu.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas pela demora. Para quem lê minhas outras fics sabe que eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente. Escola, traduções, fics, temas, namorado, amigas, família. É o negocio é tenso. xP

Bem, como eu tinha dito antes, na verdade na maioria dos capítulos, eu prometi atualizar rápido. Só que existe um pequeno detalhe, eu queria realmente elaborar muito bem esse capitulo e o anterior, são partes muito marcantes e importantes e eu queria que quando vocês lêssem pensassem "Puta que pariu! Eu não acredito, quero mais!" Realmente espero ter conseguido isso u.u aokskaksakosk

Bom, muito obrigada pelas reviews, que eu não me lembro se eu respondi ou não de qualquer coisa se não respondi vou fazer isso agora. ;P

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Oi gente! Meu primeiro capítulo como beta o/!Estou adorando ajudar a Samy nesta fic excelente e espero que todos vocês também estejam gostando de acompanhar! Bom, esse capítulo foi tipo NOSSA! Muitos acontecimentos e um Madara fdp que não deixa ninguém ser feliz!

Continuem acompanhando e não se esqueçam dos reviews, pleasee!

Bjos

Bella


	10. O Quarto de Hospital

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 10**

Sua cabeça latejava, era como se a tivesse chocado com uma parede de concreto. O barulho mais alto que ela escutava era de um 'bip' seguido do outro. Ela podia ouvir nitidamente seu coração batendo, o sangue correndo pelas veias. Realmente era algo estranho.

Sentiu uma mão acariciando seu rosto, e outra segurando sua mão esquerda. Aquilo era algo confortável, delicioso na verdade. Era como se aquela pessoa tentasse demonstrar afeto, não sabendo como o fazer direito. Com toda a força que tinha, ela tentou mover sua mão. Seus dedos mexeram-se levemente, em troca recebeu um aperto forte.

**? :** Sakura... Pode me ouvir?

Ela conhecia aquela voz, talvez mais que sua própria. Antigamente ela raramente ouvia a voz dele, somente quando era necessário, mas ultimamente ele falava mais com ela, se sentia realmente confortável sobre aquilo.

Piscou levemente os olhos, fazendo o máximo de esforço para abri-los. Suas mãos também faziam leves movimentos, de forma que ela tentava retribuir o aperto de Sasuke. Era difícil, ela estava fraca, provavelmente havia perdido sangue, fora o fato que não estava se alimentando direito nos últimos dias.

Depois de algum tempo - que lhe parecera séculos - tentando, ela finalmente expôs as esmeraldas. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco e uma lâmpada fluorescente. Virou seu rosto para sua direita, vendo então uma janela aberta, deixando a luz da lua entrar no cômodo. Um roupeiro, uma escrivaninha. Sem dúvida estava em um quarto de hospital.

Foi então que seus olhos se focaram na sua esquerda. Franziu o cenho. Cabelos negros como a noite, olhos ônix, lábios finos, testa, no momento, enrugada. Todos os traços deixavam clara sua preocupação e alívio no momento. Sakura viu Sasuke suspirar aliviado.

Não se lembrava muito bem do motivo de estar ali. Sasuke acariciando seus cabelos também não a ajudava a pensar. Sabia que estava com Aki em seus braços, o colar havia sido destruído. Sentira uma espada rasgando seu abdômen, Madara cuspindo sangue... E depois desmaiou, sua última lembrança era os olhos de Sasuke, mais nada.

**Sakura:** O que aconteceu? - Sua voz saiu muito baixa, se o quarto não estivesse tão silencioso Sasuke não seria capaz de ouvi-la.

**Sasuke:** Nada que você precise saber agora. - Ele deu um beijo da testa dela.

Sakura queria obrigá-lo a falar, mas estava muito cansada, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente, suas pupilas estavam pesadas, e Sasuke acariciando seu cabelo a fazia ficar com mais sono ainda. Sakura adormeceu, com o homem que ela tanto amava guardando seu sono.

**.::oOo::.**

Fazia uma semana que ela não acordava, foi um grande alívio para ele quando ela abriu os olhos poucas horas atrás. A lembrança da sua amada sendo atacada e desmaiando em seus braços se repetia em sua cabeça por todos aqueles dias.

Sakura e Aki haviam conseguido quebrar o colar, a única coisa que fazia Uchiha Madara ser imortal, o possibilitava se mover com o espaço-tempo. Sasuke e Naruto tinham acertado-o com uma enorme combinação do Chidori e Rasengan, uma mistura do chackra da Kyuubi com a Amaterasu. Madara estava prestes a morrer, a última coisa que fez em seus últimos momentos de vida foi tentar matar Sakura, o maior ponto fraco de Sasuke e Naruto. E ele quase havia conseguido aquilo.

Sasuke suspirou, fitando a rosada na cama do hospital, assim como fizera por todos os dias daquela semana. Só saia do lado dela quando Naruto e Kakashi o obrigavam a ir para casa dormir e se alimentar. Não que ele conseguisse fazer aquilo sabendo que a rosada estava mal.

Sentiu um chackra conhecido. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Kakashi estava escorado na parede o observando. Seu antigo sensei havia feito muito daquilo ao longo da semana. Kakashi era um segundo pai para ele, um do tipo que Fugaku dificilmente se mostrava ser.

Sasuke imaginava todos os dias o que teria acontecido se seu clã não tivesse sido assassinado pelo irmão, se sua família jamais quisesse dominar Konoha. Como seria sua vida agora? Provavelmente um tanto melhor e pior.

Não seria forte para derrotar Madara, Sakura provavelmente teria morrido. Mas por outro lado talvez Itachi estivesse vivo, assim como seu pai e os três juntos seriam capazes de derrotá-lo, e a rosada não teria sofrido sequer um arranhão. Eram muitas possibilidades. Mas no final não se podia mudar o passado. Nem o melhor dos ninjas seria capaz disso.

**Kakashi:** Como ela está?

**Sasuke:** Melhor. Acordou há poucas horas.

**Kakashi: **Isso é bom. - Franziu o cenho, ele teria que chegar ao ponto de uma vez.

**Sasuke:** O que quer?

**Kakashi:** Você sempre muito apressado. - Suspirou. - Já sabe o que vai fazer agora? A Hokage te inocentou por ter ajudado a vila, os habitantes estão te vendo como herói da mesma forma que Naruto. Se quiser pode permanecer aqui...

**Sasuke:** Hn. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos. - O Raikage provavelmente quer tanto Sakura quanto eu mortos por causa do Hachibi. Não sei se seria bom permanecermos aqui.

**Kakashi:** Killer Bee está vivo. Por enquanto ele não irá fazer nada. - Ele observava atentamente todos os gestos do Uchiha. - Alias, acharam Karin. Ibiki a interrogou, aparentemente ela não sabia de nada sobre o ataque de Madara. Ela ainda está em observação, caso queira falar com ela.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Se Karin não havia os dedurado, quem tinha o feito? Suigetsu e Juugo já deveriam estar sabendo daquilo. Muitas coisas ainda estavam escondidas, e poucas faziam sentido. Só o tempo resolveria os mistérios que Madara plantou. No fundo ele sabia que aquilo ainda não tinha terminado. Coisas ruins estavam por vir, ele teria que estar sempre atento.

Kakashi fitou a ex-aluna dormindo na cama branca. O abdômen estava todo enfaixado, o corte fora muito profundo, atravessou o corpo da rosada. Desviou os olhos para Sasuke, ele estava abalado com a notícia que Tsunade lhe dera logo depois de cuidar dos ferimentos de Sakura. Aquela fora a única vez que o vira chorar.

**Kakashi:** Você vai contar para ela?

**Sasuke:** Não.

**Kakashi:** Ela merece saber Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Por quê? - As mãos do Uchiha estavam em punhos, ele tentava controlar sua voz para que a rosada não acordasse. - Você quer que eu lhe diga que ela perdeu um filho que nem sabia que esperava? Só para que ela sofra mais?

**Kakashi:** Você sabe que um dia ela irá descobrir, e é melhor que seja agora, para que Sakura não se martirize sobre isso no futuro. - Se desencostou da parede, parando ao lado de Sasuke. - A vida de vocês sempre foi um jogo de verdades e mentiras... Você vai querer que as coisas continuem assim?

**Sasuke:** Não. Mas eu já a vi chorando de mais... Se ela sofrer mais uma vez por minha causa... Tudo porque eu fui fraco, não consegui impedir Madara, antes dele a golpear.

**Kakashi:** Isso não é culpa sua Sasuke. Você e Naruto colocaram todas as suas forças naquele golpe final, se não fosse por vocês Madara ainda estaria vivo, quantas crianças mais morreriam por culpa dele? - Cruzou os braços. - Isso foi uma prova de que vocês ainda são jovens de mais, só tem dezesseis anos, esperem mais alguns anos para reconstruir o clã Uchiha. Por enquanto, depositem suas atenções em Aki e Yusuke.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas ficou observando o rosto sereno de Sakura. Ao lado da cama havia um enorme vaso, com várias flores, as que mais se destacavam eram as cerejeiras. "A flor de cereja é uma lembrança poderosa que a vida é passageira e nós temos que viver o presente e apreciar todo momento vivido." Se espera um ano todo pela primavera, as flores demoram a florescer, e voam rapidamente se desmanchando com o vento.

O Uchiha esqueceu que Kakashi estava do seu lado, estava focado no rosto da rosada. As palavras de Itachi vieram a sua cabeça, palavras escritas em uma última carta que lhe fora entregue por Aki a dias atrás. Seu irmão sabia que iria morrer, sabia do seu amor secreto e bem escondido pela rosada, aquele fora um dos motivos de ter sido o mestre dela na Akatsuki. Itachi contara para Sakura os segredos mais obscuros do clã Uchiha, ele acreditou que ela traria Sasuke para luz, assim como ela tinha o feito.

Sua vida foi cheia de escolhas erradas, mas foram essas escolhas que o levaram ao caminho certo. Nisto os filhos de Mikoto e Fugaku eram iguais. Cada batalha era importante, os fazia ficar mais forte, lutar com unhas e dentes pelos seus objetivos, por mais que caíssem eles sempre se colocavam de pé com demasiada elegância.

Se seus pais estivessem vivos com toda certeza estariam orgulhosos dos dois, por mais coisas erradas que tivessem feito, conseguiram encontrar o caminho certo novamente. O mais engraçado daquilo era que os dois Uchihas haviam se apaixonado pelo mesmo tipo de mulher. Duas Harunos, lindas, corajosas e determinadas. As mães perfeitas para o sangue Uchiha.

Agora Sasuke tinha três objetivos. Primeiro: Proteger Sakura, Yusuke e Aki com sua própria vida. Segundo: Reconstruir seu clã com a mulher que descobriu amar. E terceiro, mas não menos importante: Ser feliz com sua família ao seu lado. Naruto havia prometido que o ajudaria no que precisasse, Sasuke poderia ter perdido seu irmão de sangue, mas ainda tinha o de coração.

**Kakashi:** Eu vou indo. - Bagunçou os cabelos negros do Uchiha, que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. - Não fique se martirizando por algo que não é sua culpa, apenas se agarre a vida, aos momentos que você ainda vai ter do lado de Sakura. Acredite, não haverá coisa melhor para você do que isso.

**.::oOo::.**

Se revirou na cama. Ela sacudia sua cabeça, assim como todo o corpo, em um gesto de desespero. A mesma cena se repetia em sua mente, a lembrança mais marcante de sua vida. Tudo girava em torno daquele único ser que realmente importava. Poderia ter passado por coisas piores, mas provavelmente aquela havia deixado a maior cicatriz.

Sakura corria, desesperadamente. Aquele sentimento ruim, a sensação de que algo iria acontecer, que iria perder alguém - de novo. Sua casa não estava longe, provavelmente seus pais já deveriam ter chegado da missão. Sua mãe tinha deixado de ser uma kunoichi quando ela nasceu, apesar de seu pai continuar como ninja. Mas sua Okaa-san havia aberto uma exceção pela falta de ninjas na vila, iriam ao encontro da Mizukage, apenas entregar alguns pergaminhos.

Bocejou. Havia treinado durante todo o dia com sua shishou. Depois do encontro que ela e Naruto tiveram com Sasuke ela sentia-se extremamente fraca por não tê-lo trazido de volta, mais uma vez. O que a fazia querer treinar ainda mais todos os dias.

Sua casa estava próxima, e a rosada esgotada. O que mais desejava no momento era um bom prato de comida, banho quente e sua confortável cama. Estava feliz com o fato de que sua Okaa-san provavelmente teria feito o jantar, o que a poupava de mais esforços.

Franziu o cenho, estranhando as luzes da varanda apagadas. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, com somente a do seu quarto aberta, assim como quando saiu pela manhã. Não era algo normal, sua mãe sempre deixava o vento da tarde entrar na casa. De certo seus pais ainda não haviam chegado da missão, poderiam estar jantando fora. Coisa que ela duvidava, mas por alguma razão eles deveriam estar precisando de um momento a sós.

Assim que pôs os pés fora do seu quarto - já de pijama e banho tomado - percebeu que agora não estava sozinha. Suspirou aliviada, reconhecendo o chackra já a muito conhecido. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, sorrindo para o homem encostado na batente da porta.

**- **_Kakashi-sensei! _- Falou sorrindo. _- O que faz aqui a essa hora?_

Kakashi baixou os olhos para o chão, passando as mãos pelos cabelos acinzentados em um gesto de frustração. Ele caminhou até a confusa Haruno, colocando a mão direita em seu ombro. Sakura conhecia aquele gesto, e não gostava nem um pouco do que ele significava - seja forte.

**- **_Sente-se Sakura._

**- **_O que aconteceu?_ - Perguntou nervosa, sentando na cadeira da cozinha.

**- **_Ontem à tarde, quando seus pais voltavam da missão aconteceu um encontro inesperado. _- Kakashi se sentou na frente da rosada._ - Eles se encontraram com a Akatisuki... Seus pais lutaram, mas..._

**- **_Você... Você quer dizer... Q-que, meus pais estão mo-mortos?_

- _Eu sinto muito._

Ele não disse mais nada, porque no instante seguinte a menina-mulher estava em prantos nos seus braços. Kakashi havia se oferecido para dar-lhe a noticia, ele sempre foi amigo da família Haruno. O pai de Sakura era irmão mais velho de sua antiga companheira de time - Rin. Era algo que ele se sentia no dever de fazer.

A rosada soluçava rolando na cama. Ainda podia sentir os braços do seu segundo pai a rodeando, as lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto branco. Mas... Não era o perfume do seu sensei que ela estava sentindo, era algo melhor. Ao longe podia ouvir a voz de alguém a chamando.

**? :** Sakura acorde. - A voz grossa lhe ordenou. - Sakura abra os olhos, é só um pesadelo.

Ela parou de se remexer, sentindo o calor confortável do peito de Sasuke. As grossas lágrimas ainda deslizavam para fora dos seus olhos, mas ela estava mais calma com os braços dele a envolvendo. Aos poucos os olhos verdes foram se abrindo, encontrando somente o branco da blusa de Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Você está bem?

A rosada apenas assentiu com a cabeça, aquela não era a primeira vez que o Uchiha a via chorar, mas ainda sim ela continuava odiando demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele. Suspirou, soltando levemente sua mão da camisa do Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Acalme-se. - Falou da forma mais doce que pode. - Eu estou aqui.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, fitando os olhos preocupados de Sasuke. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto molhado de lágrimas, beijando as bochechas rosadas em seguida. Ela entreabriu os lábios carnudos, deixando que um suspiro de prazer escapasse por eles. Sua boca procurava pela dele, era como se estivesse necessitando seriamente daquele toque.

Sasuke segurava delicadamente a cintura de Sakura, todo cuidado era pouco, ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Seus lábios se roçaram, no mesmo instante um calor já conhecido percorreu o peito de ambos. Era aquilo que se sentia quando beijava-se a pessoa amada. Beijavam-se calmamente, com a rosada fazendo círculos com os dedos na nuca do Uchiha. Os arrepios eram inevitáveis.

Já sem fôlego, o beijo casto foi selado com um roçar de lábios, da mesma forma que havia começado. Suas testas estavam grudadas uma na outra, assim como as mãos agora entrelaçadas. Sasuke podia ver nos olhos esmeralda o quando Sakura era indefesa, e aquilo só o fazia sentir mais vontade de protegê-la, mantê-la segura em seus braços para sempre.

**Sasuke:** Como se sente?

**Sakura:** Melhor agora. - Sorriu fracamente.

Ele não iria a perguntar qual fora seu pesadelo, a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se ela quisesse falar o faria. Não insistiria no assunto. Sakura se deitou novamente na cama, puxando seu braço levemente para que ele ficasse ao lado dela.

**Sakura:** Eu vi Kakashi-sensei me contando da morte dos meus pais. - Murmurou abraçando o peito dele. - O pior de tudo é que eu não pude fazer nada, eu não estava com eles no momento que aquilo tudo aconteceu. Mas eles estavam atrás de mim, pensaram que minha mãe fosse eu.

**Sasuke:** Não é sua culpa.

**Sakura:** Não tenho tanta certeza disso. - Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando engolir novamente o choro. - Eu só entrei na Akatsuki porque Madara iria matar você, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, e todos aqueles que eu amo. Faria algo similar ao que Pain fez com Hanzou. Ele colocava na minha cabeça as imagens dos meus pais sendo mortos, dilacerados... Esse sempre foi meu maior medo... A...

**Sasuke:** A solidão. - Completou. - Não se preocupe eu sempre estarei aqui.

**.::oOo::.**

O loiro adentrou no quarto, com o menino nos braços. Pôde ver Sasuke dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama. Sakura estava acordada. Ela sorriu e fez um gesto para que Naruto não fizesse barulho. Yusuke sorriu para a 'tia', ele estava contente em vê-la com os olhos abertos depois de uma semana inteira.

Sakura esticou os braços, pegando Yusuke no colo. Na realidade ela ainda estava um tanto fraca, e o menino acabou por sentar na cama ao lado dela. Naruto tirou uma caixa de bombons, conhecia bem o vicio da amiga.

**Naruto:** É bom te ver acordada Sakura-chan, dattebayo!. - O sorriso do loiro estava como sempre encantador.

**Sakura:** Do jeito que você fala parece que eu dormi por anos.

**Naruto:** Pareceram anos. - Ele lhe deu um forte abraço. - Aki-chan daqui a pouco chega, ela está comprando algumas coisas para a sua casa nova.

**Sakura:** Casa nova?

**Naruto:** Durante toda essa semana nós cuidamos da restauração da vila, meus bushins ajudaram muito. - Ele tinha um olhar orgulhoso no rosto. - A destruição não foi tão grande quanto a minha luta com Pain, mas deixou grandes estragos. Aki está morando em uma casa do clã Uchiha.

Imediatamente a rosada virou a cabeça encarando um Sasuke adormecido. Ele parecia realmente cansado, provavelmente não havia dormido por toda a semana. Lembrou-se dos seus tempos de gennin, geralmente aquela situação era contrária.

O pequeno Yusuke brincava com Sakura, a distraindo. Ela sempre gostou muito de crianças, também sendo melhor amiga de Uzumaki Naruto - uma criança de dezesseis anos - não havia como não gostar. O garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos azuis fazia a rosada sorrir a todo momento.

**Sakura:** O que está achando de Konoha, Yusuke-kun? - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos do menino.

**Yusuke:** As pessoas daqui são legais, Okaa-san está me deixando brincar na rua. - Ele sorria intensamente. Aquele era o tipo de sorriso que Sakura sempre imaginou no rosto de Sasuke. - Tem muitas crianças aqui. Na nossa outra casa só tinha vovós e vovôs.

**Naruto:** Ele foi comigo no clã Hyuuga. - Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. - Até a pouco estava brincando com as primas da Hinata-chan.

**Sakura:** Então você e a Hinata estão namorando sério. - Afirmou sorrindo maliciosa. - Hiashi-sama não foi contra isso?

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan! - Disse em uma espécie de rosnado silencioso. - Hiashi até que aprovou nosso namoro, você sabe, mas isso só foi depois que ele notou que eu não sou só um jinchuuriki, dattebayo.

**Sakura:** Fico feliz por você Naruto-kun. Você e Hinata formam um casal perfeito.

**Naruto:** Não é para tanto. - Falou envergonhado.

**Yusuke:** Quando vocês vão me dar um primo? - Perguntou de forma inocente.

A Haruno e o Uzumaki se encararam espantados, ambos começando a tossir. Sakura estava extremamente vermelha, o pior de tudo é que ela sabia que agora Sasuke estava acordado. Aquilo seria constrangedor. Yusuke puxou de leve a manga da camisola do hospital que a rosada usava, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

**Sakura: **Bem... Ainda vai demorar um tempinho, nós só temos dezesseis anos, quase dezessete. - Disse envergonhada.

**Yusuke:** Mas minha Okaa-san falou que a cegonha me trouxe quando ela tinha essa idade.

**Sakura:** Sua mãe sempre foi muito mais madura que eu, pequeno. Para mim, e principalmente para o Naruto, termos filhos vai demorar um pouco. - Sorriu sem graça. - Por enquanto você é nosso único bebê.

Começou a beijar as bochechas rosadas, fazendo o menino rir com as cócegas na barriga. Sasuke que agora estava com os ônix expostos, encarava atentamente a rosada. Ele não lhe contaria que ela havia perdido o filho que não sabia que carregava. Jamais lhe faria isso, não agora, nem no último dia de sua vida. Por que existem coisas que são melhores guardadas na escuridão.

Ele se pós de pé, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Naruto, seguido de um sorriso e um cumprimento de cabeça. Caminhou poucos passos se sentando do lado de Sakura, que tinha Yusuke atirado no seu colo. Sasuke abraçou a cintura fina da rosada, depositando seu queixo no ombro dela.

O Uchiha nunca fora muito fã de crianças, mas a ideia de Sakura segurando um filho _seu_, não saia de sua cabeça. Ele já amava o sobrinho, ele era toda a esperança e amor de Itachi em um só lugar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros do menino, os arrepiando mais ainda. O garoto fez bico, mas logo voltou a rir. De alguma forma Yusuke lembrava tudo o que Sasuke era antes da morte do seu clã. Uma criança doce, alegre e sorridente.

**Naruto:** Olha a hora! - Gritou fitando o relógio ao lado da cama. - Eu tenho um encontro com a Hinata-chan em meia-hora, dattebayo. Yusuke-kun temos que ir!

**Yusuke: **Mas eu quero ficar com a Sakura-niichan! - Cruzou os braços em protesto.

**Sasuke: **Pode ir Naruto, depois eu o levo para casa.

**Naruto:** Tem certeza?

O Uchiha nada respondeu apenas revirou os olhos. O Uzumaki deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da Haruno, bagunçou os cabelos de Yusuke e por fim deu um tapa no ombro de Sasuke. Depois disso ele simplesmente desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**Sakura:** Como as coisas mudaram. - Disse. - Quem imaginaria o Naruto todo empolgado por um encontro com a Hina...?

**Sasuke: **As coisas sempre mudam, tanto para pior como para melhor. - Falou, dando um beijo no ombro descoberto.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Hello My Cats!

Dessa vez eu não demorei muito, apesar das reviews terem diminuido. :( Vi, eu disse que depois dessa batalha que eu queria bem detalhada, os capítulos viriam mais rápido. Well, a fic **não**está acabando, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Como vocês viram tem muitas pontas soltas por ai. xD

Ainda bem que o Mandy-chan não matou a Sakura-chan /o/, apesar de ela ter perdido o bebê, que nem sabia que tinha. Mas fazer o que? É a vida, quem sabe depois do casamento, quando ela tiver mais velha não venham bem mais "Sasukes Junio". kkk

A citação: "A flor de cereja é uma lembrança poderosa que a vida é passageira e que nós temos que viver o presente e apreciar todo momento vivido." Não me pertence, mas sim a Camilla, do blog "I Love Cherry 001". Estou deixando isso bem **claro**, eu não cometo plagio, por isso vocês já sabem que a frase não me pertence.

Eu li nesse blog o significado da flor de cereja, e tipo achei realmente bonita a forma como ela descreveu isso. Mas é somente essa frase da autoria dela, o resto fui tudo eu que escrevi. xD

Voltando a falar da fic... Eu tenho ótimas novidades, assim como tinha dito antes, minha criatividade e imaginação se direcionou para "Between Truths and Lies", eu tenho várias ideias que eu realmente gostei, e só falta colocar no papel. E a demora anterior foi por culpa das lutas, eu gosto de coisas bem detalhadas, que você saiba e se sinta ali no meio. Entre na cabeça do personagem. u.u

Eu tenho uma nova beta. /o/ _Bela21_. Provavelmente vocês já conhecem minha diva. ;p

Bom, no próximo capitulo mais coisas sendo resolvidas e um novo misterio. Muahahahaha

**Reviews movem montanhas, e previnem morte do "gato".** Aquele que morreu de curiosidade. kkk

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Tenho que dizer que este capítulo foi um dos que mais gostei...o Sasuke mudou mas ao mesmo tempo continua com o jeito Uchiha de ser...rsrsrs... hummm, mas será que ele deveria ter ouvido o Kakashi? Bom, isso só a Samy pode responder e um review ajudaria muito...é sério gente!

Bjos

Bella


	11. Alvorada

**N/a: **Perdão pela demora, explicações no final do capitulo. Sugiram que escutem "Bella's Lullaby" enquanto leem o capitulo (watch?v=iGDRnejG6WI) .

* * *

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capitulo 11**

Ela vestia um lindo vestido branco e solto, como há muito tempo não usava. Seu cabelo rosado, que já batia um palmo abaixo dos seios, estava preso em duas tranças, ela se sentia uma menininha. O homem ao seu lado segurava firmemente sua cintura, e carregava uma mochila nas costas.

Sakura havia acabado de receber alta, e ainda não sabia para onde estavam indo. Sasuke não tinha lhe falado nada sobre sua luta com Madara, e a rosada sabia que ele somente o faria se ela insistisse mais uma vez. No entanto, ela não tinha total certeza se queria descobrir. Tinha medo do que lhe contaria, mas não fazia ideia do por que.

No dia anterior haviam recebido uma visita de sua prima Aki. A loira dissera que tinha vindo antes, mas ela estava dormindo, então resolvera voltar mais tarde. Momentos antes Sasuke havia saído do quarto, levando o pequeno Yusuke para passear.

Aki lhe contou que o bairro Uchiha estava praticamente todo destruído, e que cabia ao Sasuke decidir o que seria feito. Os dois tinham conversado sobre aquilo, e a loira falou que aparentemente iriam reconstruir as casas, alugar algumas. Não havia motivo para ficarem isolados no lugar.

O tumor de Aki fora removido. Tsunade tinha feito a cirurgia perfeita, deixando assim que Sakura não fosse a única Haruno viva. A prima iria ingressar novamente como ninja de Konoha, em breve teria um time de gennins para treinar. A vila estava começando a se movimentar novamente, os ninjas continuando seu trabalho, e mais uma vez, reconstruindo o lugar.

**Sakura:** Onde estamos indo Sasuke-kun? - Perguntou.

**Sasuke:** Encontrar Naruto e Kakashi.

**Sakura:** Ichiraku Lamen? - Sugeriu.

**Sasuke:** Não desta vez. - Falou com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Sakura se sentia tão bem, ali, sendo abraçada pelo Uchiha. Era como se um de seus maiores sonhos estivesse se realizado. Aquilo era uma prova que uma garota determinada sempre conseguia o que queria, e isso incluía o seu verdadeiro amor. A rosada mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder um sorriso. Estava feliz, apesar de tudo que acontecera as coisas estavam dando certo.

Aos poucos ela reconheceu a paisagem. Não vinha ali a um bom tempo, desde que partiu de Konoha com Itachi. O ponto de encontro do time sete, onde ocorreu seu primeiro treino, seu teste para gennin. Aquele lugar tinha ótimas lembranças para todos eles.

Logo que adentraram no enorme campo verde, Sakura pôde ver Naruto abraçado a Hinata, debaixo da enorme cerejeira que ali estava. Um pouco afastado deles estavam Kakashi, Yamato e Sai conversando. Sakura sentiu saudades de todas aquelas pessoas, seus amigos.

**Naruto:** Vocês demoraram! - Resmungou abraçando Hinata mais fortemente.

**Hinata:** Konichiwa Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. - Disse mais vermelha que o normal.

**Sakura:** Konichiwa. - Falou sorrindo, ela estava realmente feliz pelo amigo.

Sentaram-se ao lado do recém formado casal, Sasuke depositou a mochila no chão, e logo as duas garotas começaram a arrumar as coisas para um divertido piquenique. Sakura sentia falta daquilo, fazer coisas de pessoas "normais", nada de guerras ou batalhas, nada de sangue derramado, apenas se divertir com os amigos.

**Sai:** É bom te ver feiosa.

**Sakura:** Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mas é bom te ver também Sai. - Sorriu.

**.::oOo::.**

Eles haviam passado a tarde toda ali, naquele campo aberto. Aos poucos os presentes foram indo embora, cada um seguindo o seu rumo, deixando apenas o jovem casal shinobi. A rosada estava com as costas escoradas no peito do Uchiha, enquanto as mãos dele - que circulavam sua cintura - a traziam mais para perto.

A tarde que passaram com os amigos, foi apenas mais uma prova do quanto as coisas haviam mudado. Hinata não desmaiava mais na presença do Naruto, já o loiro abrira os olhos para a menina que sempre esteve ao seu lado, dando-se a chance de amar alguém de verdade. Sai parecia bem mais... Humano. Ainda sim era curioso sobre as emoções e sentimentos, principalmente sobre Sasuke e Sakura, o casal mais confuso que ele já conhecera. Kakashi continuava pervertido, mas segundo Naruto ele estava namorando uma ANBU. Yamato começou a treinar seu próprio time de gennins, tinha aulas de controle de chackra duas vezes por semana com Naruto.

Nada parecia como há meses atrás, para Sakura era uma realidade completamente diferente. Por muitas vezes quando criança ela se imaginou fazendo um piquenique com Sasuke ao por do sol, por mais que ela tivesse esperanças nunca realmente imaginou que aquele seu desejo se concretizaria. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares no braço de Sasuke, que estava perdido em pensamentos.

**Sakura:** O que vamos fazer agora?

Escorou a cabeça no ombro dele, fitando pelo canto do olho o rosto do moreno. Ela conhecia aquela expressão facial, Sasuke estava preocupado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Tinha certeza que ele estava pensando nas coisas que aconteceram com eles nos últimos três anos, desde o momento em que ele deixou Konoha. Para a rosada o rosto de Sasuke mudava a cada pensamento e lembrança que passava por sua vida, independente de qual fosse, sempre algo acabava por mudar.

Ela estava relutante em perguntar algo para ele, a rosada estava sendo cautelosa, sabia que talvez a resposta de sua tão esperada pergunta pudesse machucar a ambos, e apenas confirmar sua triste suspeita. Sakura estava com medo, medo que ele fosse embora novamente, por seus próprios motivos, independentes de quais fossem.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun...? - Chamou beijando de leve o queixo dele.

**Sasuke:** O que você quer fazer?- Perguntou sem fita-la.

**Sakura:** Não sei. - Se virou, o encarando e recebendo um olhar sério, que ela conhecia como uma forma para não demonstrar seus reais sentimentos. - O que você fez Kakashi-sensei prometer que não me contaria?

Ele suspirou. Então ela havia escutado uma parte da sua conversa com seu antigo sensei. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava frustrado. Sasuke não a respondeu, de alguma forma _ele_ não estava pronto para aquilo. Repousou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Sakura, dentre os fios róseos. As mãos dela apertaram o tecido de sua camiseta, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a abraçava mais fortemente.

Nos últimos tempos ele estava entendendo as palavras e frases confusas que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia. Gostar de alguém era algo realmente complicado. Você sempre se preocupa com essa pessoa, muito mais que com você mesmo. Você sempre vai ser egoísta, nunca vai querer que essa pessoa se afaste de você. Mas... Às vezes a separação é necessária, para a proteção de quem você ama. Fora isso que ele havia feito quando deixou Konoha.

Sasuke conhecia a rosada desde muito pequeno, das vezes que Itachi e Aki iam se encontrar as escondidas e levavam ele e Sakura como desculpa. Lembrava-se de brincar com ela e a defender dos garotos. Ela sempre foi bonita e delicada demais, mesmo quando a via só como amiga, sentia que era seu dever protegê-la e não deixar que nada a ferisse.

Quando partiu de Konoha, ele não pôde levá-la consigo. Se seu caminho e escolhas fossem outras com toda certeza o teria feito. Mas ele **jamais**a levaria para o covil de Orochimaru, para ser usada como uma cobaia ou como uma forma de manipulá-lo, sendo maltratada todos os dias.

E agora, ele estava entre dizer para ela a verdade e vê-la sofrendo novamente, ou ficar quieto e deixar a mesma descobrir tudo sozinha. As duas opções eram ruins, e ambos os resultados machucariam os dois de uma forma devastadora, principalmente para a rosada.

**Sasuke:** Existem coisas que você não precisa saber, Sakura.

**Sakura:** E há coisas que você não deve esconder de mim Sasuke-kun. - Falou segurando o rosto dele nas mãos.

Durante todo o tempo que Uchiha Sasuke esteve na Akatsuki, desde o momento em que ele viu Sakura pela primeira vez depois de meses, ele nunca tinha visto aquilo no olhar dela. Por todo o tempo ela tinha sido corajosa, dura, determinada, e de alguma forma bruta. Nada parecida com a menina de três anos atrás. Era como se a antiga Sakura tivesse sido morta e esmagada dentro de sua consciência. Mas ele nunca admitiria que gostava dela de alguma forma naquele tempo, ele só não sabia distinguir de que modo.

Mas ali e agora, naqueles últimos e horrendos meses cheios de sangue e batalha, finalmente ele havia percebido do que precisava. A Sakura carinhosa, que era tão delicada, doce e frágil como a flor que tinha seu nome, _aquela_ Sakura havia voltado, estava a sua frente.

Sasuke sempre esteve confuso sobre seus sentimentos, ele nunca soube muito bem distingui-los. A única mulher que antes poderia dizer que tinha realmente amado era sua mãe, Mikoto. Ele sabia o que era admiração, porque isso ele sentia quando pequeno com relação a Itachi, e quando ficou maior com Kakashi. Eles foram, de certa forma, os exemplos que ele quis seguir. Mas amor e paixão, nisso sem dúvida ele era inexperiente.

Quando o desastre - porém merecido - de seu clã ocorreu, ele se reprimiu, guardando todos seus sentimentos e suas angústias para si mesmo, prometendo jamais chorar ou se apegar a alguém novamente. Ignorou todas as meninas que corriam atrás dele, e os garotos que o chamavam para brincar. Ele se tornou frio.

Mas ao longo dos anos, todas as barreiras que havia montado em volta de seu coração, foram aos poucos desabando graças ao time sete. Novamente estava formando laços, e gostando disso. No final das contas Sasuke era um ser humano, e assim como todos de sua espécie ele tinha a necessidade de interagir e formar amizades com seus iguais.

Provavelmente a grande mudança em sua vida foi quando a segunda etapa do Chunnin Shiken ocorreu. A floresta da morte. Orochimaru. Sakura. Ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo por deixar que ela se machucasse quando o mesmo estava inconsciente, aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido, ela nunca deveria ter se machucado. Naquele dia, quando estava pronto para acabar com o último dos ninjas do som, quando a rosada o abraçou e o fez parar, quando as lágrimas escorregaram dos olhos verdes ele notou o que estava acontecendo. Um laço que prometera **nunca**criar estava nascendo dentro dele.

Sakura. A menina no começo irritante que aos poucos havia se tornado, de alguma forma, suportável. Ela havia abalado sua estrutura, derrubado todas as suas barreiras. Ele sentia a necessidade de protegê-la, por mais novo e inexperiente que fosse, quando o assunto era gostar de alguém, ele sabia o que estava sentindo.

Desde que sua família havia sido morta ninguém tinha se preocupado com ele realmente, notado o quanto ele estava mal e de que, por mais que negasse, precisava de calor humano. Mas aquela maldita garota de cabelos exóticos e olhos irritantes que mexiam com ele, ela sabia tudo sobre ele e, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia nada. Em cada missão que realizaram com o time sete, ela sempre esteve do seu lado, ela era o pilar que segurava boa parte de sua estrutura, não que um dia ele fosse mencionar isso.

Ele nunca soube como, de fato, Sakura sabia que deveria estar ao seu lado em todas as ocasiões que ele necessitava, ou como surgia do nada em tais situações. Até os dias de hoje nunca descobriu como ela apareceu na saída da vila, justo no momento em que ele partiria para nunca mais voltar, como pensava na época. Quando a rosada se declarou para ele - apesar de ele já saber de todos os sentimentos dela em relação a ele - a forma que ela dizia aquelas palavras sutis e dolorosas, ele se obrigou a não encarar os olhos dela, pois sabia que iria fraquejar e ficar em Konoha se o fizesse.

Ao longo do tempo, principalmente nos últimos meses, a garota tinha se tornado mais importante ainda para ele. A mulher que o fizera abrir os olhos para a realidade, que fazia as palavras de Kakashi sobre vingança circularem sua mente, o fazia se sentir tolo por todas as suas escolhas, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia ver que elas foram necessárias. Sasuke precisava de Sakura, como precisava de ar para seus pulmões. Os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida eram míseras provas do que ele seria sem ela.

Por isso naquele momento, quando ela estava o pedindo para revelar algo que a faria sofrer, chorar lágrimas que por muito tempo não viu escorrer de seus olhos, ali, ele tomou uma decisão. Sakura descobriria, perguntaria para Tsunade e a Hokage não hesitaria em lhe responder, então ele decidiu lhe falar, algo que o machucou quando soube, e que a destruiria da mesma forma que o destruiu. Era melhor ela saber dele, do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

**Sakura:** Por favor...

Sasuke suspirou, seus braços circularam a cintura de Sakura mais fortemente, trazendo o corpo pequeno de encontro com o seu. Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, os cabelos róseos roçavam em sua bochecha, ali o Uchiha podia sentir o doce perfume que ela exalava.

**Sasuke:** Quando Madara lhe atingiu, ele perfurou sua barriga e uma parte do seu útero. - Ele podia sentir as mãos dela apertarem sua camisa fortemente entre seus dedos. - Você estava grávida Sakura...

**Sakura:** Isso quer dizer que eu... que eu, perdi... perdi o nosso bebê?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas a abraçou de forma que a cabeça dela estava escondida em seu peito. Sakura estava em choque, ele podia sentir isso, seus membros estavam rígidos, ela não falava nada, apenas respirava profundamente deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

A rosada lembrava-se da vez que sua mãe estava grávida e perdera seu irmão mais novo logo no primeiro mês de gestação. Ela ainda era pequena, provavelmente estava entre seus cinco ou seis anos, não entendia porque sua mãe não queria sair da cama, e chorava a todo instante, e apenas ela conseguia a acalmar.

Sakura não queria filhos tão cedo, mas ela já desconfiava anteriormente que estivesse esperando um filho de Sasuke. Ela era médica, sabia os sintomas da gravidez, e seu ciclo menstrual atrasado era um deles. Mas, quando passou a possibilidade em sua cabeça de estar grávida, _de Sasuke_, o homem que mais amava em todo mundo, aquele fato apenas havia a deixado mais animada e preocupada com o seu futuro indefinido.

Ela não percebeu quando Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos circulares em suas costas, ou quando ela estava abraçada a ele chorando angustiada no seu peito. Mas aquilo a fazia se sentir bem mais calma, apesar de tudo. Só o fato que ele estava ao seu lado já a deixava melhor.

**Sasuke:** Eu estou aqui. - A rosada o ouviu murmurar. - Venha... Vamos para casa.

Ela estranhou as palavras dele, não sabia se aquilo significava que eles estavam partindo ou se permaneceriam em Konoha. Sasuke ficou de pé, tirando o casaco que vestia e o colocando sobre ela. Sakura fitava o céu já estrelado, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto, ela sequer havia visto o sol se por. Sentiu Sasuke a pegar no colo, e começar a correr. A Haruno apenas se deixou ser guiada pelo Uchiha, enquanto continuava a chorar.

Sasuke ficara relutante enquanto conversava com Tsunade, Kakashi e Aki, não sabia se era uma boa ideia morar em Konoha. Não acreditava que os habitantes da cidade simplesmente esqueceriam o que aconteceu nos últimos anos e o veriam como um herói novamente, não ele realmente duvida disso.

Mas depois de tudo que Sakura havia feito por ele, só quando ela estava em um estado de quase morte em seus braços que ele percebeu o quanto ela realmente era necessária para ele. Sasuke sabia que a rosada gostaria de ficar em Konoha, apesar de que a vila trazia más lembranças para os dois, contudo, também existiam as memórias boas e inesquecíveis. Mas ali e agora, com sua doce flor de cereja que escondia seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ele confirmou que o melhor lugar, onde ela poderia chamar de casa no momento era Konoha, onde as pessoas que ela amava estavam.

Haviam poucas pessoas na rua, era um dia de semana, todos trabalhavam na manhã seguinte principalmente os ninjas já que tinham o dobro de trabalho para reconstruir a vila. Sakura notou, ela vagamente prestava atenção nos prédios, e nas casas, parecia que nada tinha mudado, a não ser pelos lugares um tanto destruídos.

Ela não tinha ideia de como seriam as coisas dali para frente, principalmente em relação a ela e Sasuke. Estava presa demais na sua própria dor para parar e pensar naquilo. Pelo os fatos ocorridos naquele dia, ela sabia que Sasuke estaria sempre do lado dela.

A rosada franziu o cenho, não reconhecendo o local que Sasuke estava a levando. O lugar estava cheio de árvores de todos os tipos, as cerejeiras eram as que mais se destacavam. No chão uma trilha de flores pelo caminho de pedra, a maior parte do chão era verde por culpa da grama, dando-lhe uma enorme sensação de paz. Não se lembrava de ter visto aquele local, talvez algo tenha mudado nos últimos meses.

Várias casas em estilo oriental estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, provavelmente um novo bairro de Konoha. Sasuke estava a levando em direção da maior casa de madeira, ela pôde ver as luzes sendo acesas por ele, e as cortinas abertas na parte da frente.

Sakura apertou seus braços ainda mais ao redor de Sasuke, enquanto ele subia as escadas da enorme casa/cabana. Um barulho irritante se espalhava por seus ouvidos, era como se fosse um grito desesperado da pior das dores. Seus sentidos avançados de kunoichi diziam que havia somente ela e o Uchiha por cerca de cinqüenta metros. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, ainda mais estranho porque Sasuke não estava indo atrás da voz dolorosa.

Foi só quando o moreno deitou a rosada em uma enorme cama, e a abraçou de uma forma confortante que ela percebeu... Não havia ninguém por ali, e Sasuke não estava procurando a dona do choro estridente, porque era ela, era ela que estava chorando como se tivessem arrancado o coração de seu peito - mais uma vez.

A Haruno respirou profundamente, tentando conter um soluço. Foi então que ali, tentando conter suas lágrimas e sentindo os braços masculinos que a seguravam, ela notou algo que a antiga Sakura do time 7 jamais perceberia. Sasuke estava tentando esconder sua dor dela.

Ele não queria que ela o visse sofrendo também, porque no final das contas ele sempre teve o desejo de reconstruir seu clã. Dava-se a entender que o fato desta criança que sequer havia se desenvolvido, e a pouco morrido, deveria ter doido mais nele.

Foi Uchiha Sasuke que estava em um quarto de hospital zelando o sono de sua mulher - não existia melhor palavra para descrever a relação dos dois - que havia lutado bravamente contra um inimigo muito mais forte que ela e tinha perdido um filho dele. E se sentira no dever e obrigação de contar-lhe, mesmo que até o último fio de sua alma não o desejasse. Sasuke estava sendo forte e guardando suas lágrimas por ela.

Por isso, naquele instante Sakura prometeu para Kami e para ela mesma que também seria forte. Por ele, o homem que ela amava. Era o mínimo que ela poderia dar para ele, ainda mais quando Sasuke havia se aberto e contado seus segredos somente para ela, a rosada foi a única pessoa que ele abraçou enquanto chorava. E lá estava ele, fazendo o mesmo por ela. Força e determinação, submissas a coragem, coisas que ela sempre teve quando se tratava de cuidar das pessoas que amava.

Sakura soltou suas mãos da blusa de botões do Uchiha, com a peça de roupa já encharcada. Passou as mãos pelos olhos verdes e esmeraldinos, fazendo um rápido caminho pelo seu rosto molhado. Secando todas as suas lágrimas. Pôde sentir a mão dele segurar seu queixo e o erguer no nível de seus olhos.

**Sasuke:** Eu estou aqui. - Não era a primeira vez que ele lhe dizia aquilo no dia, mas ela sabia que eram as únicas palavras que necessitava.

**Sakura:** Eu te amo. - Falou encantada pelos ônix.

As mãos pequenas seguraram-se nos cabelos negros, o que mais desejava naquele momento era sentir os lábios finos de Sasuke cobrindo os seus. Sasuke a analisava, mas desejava o mesmo que ela no momento. Ambos apenas deixaram-se ser aquecidos apenas pela chama do corpo um do outro.

O moreno tinha uma mão presa nos cabelos da rosada e a outra percorria a lateral do vestido branco. Seus lábios se roçavam, para logo depois suas línguas começarem a dançar a música harmoniosa de seus corações. O Uchiha conseguia ainda sentir o gosto das lágrimas da rosada, ele a trouxe para mais perto com a simples lembrança dos minutos anteriores.

Sakura o desejava, e por Kami, como desejava! Sua mãos trêmulas iam na direção da bainha da blusa dele, deslizando pelos músculos da barriga lentamente. Em seguida pôde sentir o aperto mais forte em sua coxa. A rosada arqueou as costas, presa nos beijos quentes e reconfortantes do moreno. Por mais uma vez, ela se entregou a ele, esquecendo completamente de seus problemas.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Hello my cats!

Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas muitas coisas andam acontecendo #fato, e apesar de ultimamente eu estar ficando em casa à tarde, a inspiração deu uma fugida. *mimi* Tipo vocês podem dar um "UP" neh? Ao invés de só ler, mandar uma review com um conteúdo maior que "continua" porque isso eu com toda certeza vou fazer. As reviews caíram apesar das atualizações até que rápidas. :(

Mas de qualquer forma eu já tenho meia página do próximo capitulo pronta, e se vocês colaborarem, minha imaginação vai vir rápido e o capitulo também. :) Mas isso só depende de vocês...

Bom, algumas de vocês me pediram hentai, mas em BTL não vai ter, porque essa fic desde começo eu planejei ser um pouco mais leve, e eu pretendo seguir com a ideia. Aliás, a fic vai demorar um pouco ainda para acabar, porque Madara não é o único inimigo, ou é? #música de suspense# aksoaskaoskaoks

A parte em que a Sakura tá mal por causa do que ela descobriu, eu meio que me baseei no estado que uma prima minha tinha ficado em janeiro do ano passado. E acreditem, isso até que é leve comparado. u.u Mas deixando a tristeza e a solidão de lado... Capitulo que vem vai ter umas senas do estilo "não creio!" aokskoaskoaoks

Caso vocês queiram dar mais sugestões fiquem a vontade. Nesses últimos dias o FF vem fumando miojo, - como diz santa Mary May -, e eu não to conseguindo postar minha nova fic: **My Dark, Sexy and Drogged Angel**. Em todo caso acho que é um sinal do destino. u.u De qualquer forma, eu vou terminar BTL e Darkness antes de posta-la, só por via das duvidas. Eu to cheia de ideia para fics novas, mas por enquanto acho melhor não postar nada.

Bom por hoje é só...

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Gente tenho que dizer que quase chorei com o Sasuke e a Sakura nesse capítulo! Ficou tão intenso os sentimentos deles, tanto de tristeza quanto de um amor sem limites! Aiii, mal posso esperar pela continuação...para isso conto com os reviews de vcs... não custa nada e ajuda mto na criatividade, podem acreditar! Até o próximo

Bjinhos


	12. Noite Ardilosa

**N/a:** Em primeiro lugar me desculpem por ter atrasado em mais de um mês com a atualização. Só para avisar, grandes mudanças ao longo da fic estão prestes a chegar. E eu resolvi mudar a forma de diálogo. **Capítulo contém spoiler do mangá!** Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Dialogo:** - Fala

**Pensamentos:** _Sasuke-kun_

**Narração:** Normal.

* * *

_Muitos dizem que o dia termina com o pôr-do-sol. Mas só os soldados em meio a guerra sabem como a noite pode ser viva, e, por muitas vezes, acabar se tornando ardilosa._

**Between Truths and Lies**

**Capítulo 12 **

Piscou levemente os olhos deparando-se com a luz do sol entrando pela cortina entreaberta. Virou levemente a cabeça, braços fortes circulavam sua fina cintura, seu corpo estava parcialmente coberto pelo fino cobertor. Seus olhos focaram-se somente em um ponto do quarto, no lindo homem que dormia ao seu lado, respirando calmamente. Chegava a parecer um anjo banido do céu, seria um grande pecado acordá-lo, provavelmente ele mal dormira nos dias em que ela ficou no hospital.

Delicadamente desprendeu-se dele, por mais que ela quisesse ficar ali para sempre. Enquanto sentava-se na cama procurando alguma peça de roupa, seus olhos analisavam o quarto. As paredes pintadas de branco, as cortinas rosadas, a cama que combinava perfeitamente com as cômodas mogno que ficavam ao lado da mesma. Era uma bela combinação do feminino com o masculino, aquele quarto parecia a mais bonita junção do clã Uchiha com o clã Haruno.

Jogada no chão estava a camisa de botões de Sasuke, pegou-a, vestindo-a em seguida, teve que dobrar as mangas parecia que a rosada usava um vestido já que a peça ia até um pouco depois da metade da sua coxa. Caminhou lentamente para fora do quarto, agradecendo-se por não fazer nenhum ruído. Deixou-se prestar atenção na casa confortável onde estavam, assim como o quarto, a sala também tinha móveis de mogno, como a mesa de centro sobre um tapete vermelho, ou os sofás negros com almofadas coloridas o enfeitando. Tinha certeza que Ino e Aki eram as culpadas pela decoração da casa.

Prendeu seus cabelos em um coque frouxo, indo até a cozinha, pela posição do sol tinha certeza que já era cerca das nove da manhã. Apressou-se para preparar um chá, colocando a água para esquentar. Assim que se virou, deu de cara com o peito do Uchiha. Logo que levantou o rosto para encará-lo, sentiu o mesmo colocando-a sentada em cima do balcão. Seus braços circularam sua cintura, assim como as pernas dela fizeram no seu torço. Sakura o abraçou enquanto Sasuke escondia o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Fica bem em você. - Disse segurando a camisa branca que ela vestia. - Apesar de eu preferir sem.

A rosada riu levemente, segurando o rosto dele nas mãos e lhe dando um suave beijo. Era tão bom saber que ele estaria ali, do lado dela, para sempre. Fazia Sakura esquecer todas as suas tristezas, incluindo o porquê de estar chorando na noite anterior. As mãos dele deslizavam por toda sua coxa, a rosada acariciava sua nuca, fazendo o Uchiha se arrepiar querendo-a cada vez mais perto. Sakura sentia seu corpo esquentar a cada segundo, ela não queria se separar dele, apenas o desejava ainda mais.

Sasuke estava pronto para fazê-la sua novamente, bem ali. Talvez pudessem estrear todos os cômodos renovados da casa. Grunhiram quando foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Separaram-se ofegantes, suspirando em seguida. Sakura lhe deu um rápido beijo, descendo da bancada e caminhando até o quarto a procura de uma roupa _feminina_. O Uchiha estava irritado, MUITO irritado, seu rosto com a expressão mais sombria quando o mesmo abriu a porta.

Seus olhos negros pousaram nos dois homens com uniforme ANBU, Sasuke não era capaz de ver seus olhos, mas pelos seus gestos foi capaz de detectar a tensão eminente. Eles lhe entregaram um pergaminho, assim que o abriu, o moreno notou que não eram os ninjas de Tsunade ali de frente para ele, mas sim a ANBU Raiz.

- Quem está ai Sasuke-kun? - Sua voz estava próxima.

Foi então que ela parou, encarando os homens notavelmente mais velhos e experientes que ela. Os ombros de Sasuke estavam tensos e ela sabia que aquilo não era uma boa notícia.

- Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. Vocês estão presos por traição contra Konoha. - O ANBU Ne a esquerda dissera.

- Não estou vendo nenhuma ordem oficial da Hokage. - O moreno respondeu, com a raiva já lhe subindo o corpo.

- Não é necessário ordem da Hokage, se seus três conselheiros decidiram por isto.

- Ótimo, então os mande virem aqui nos buscar. - Sem esperar qualquer resposta a rosada fechou a porta na cara dos ninjas.

Suspirou, escorando-se na porta fechada. Sua cabeça caiu para frente descansando no peito do Uchiha, os braços dele circulando sua cintura. Sakura estava de certa forma temerosa, depois do que havia descoberto ontem e, após acalmar-se um pouco, agora lhe jogavam outra bomba bem em cima de sua cabeça. Parecia que o mundo estava contra ela.

- Por que quando tudo começa a ficar bem, alguém sempre estraga nossa paz? - Perguntou encarando os olhos negros.

- Isso é algo que eu também gostaria de saber. - Ele tocou o rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar que eles façam nada.

**...**

- Eu sabia que Danzou iria fazer alguma coisa, ele já deve saber que os segredos do massacre Uchiha foram revelados. Apenas deve estar procurando alguma forma de incriminar vocês dois e parecer o mocinho da história. - Tsunade disse.

A loira apoiou o rosto nas mãos, seus olhos fitando os integrantes do Time sete. Naruto estava sentado no sofá preto com Kakashi ao seu lado, enquanto Sakura estava abraçada a Sasuke que se escorava na parede da mansão Uchiha. Logo que pôde Sakura havia ligado para sua shishou, que chegou a sua casa junto com o loiro e seu antigo sensei. A sorte do jovem casal era que sabiam técnicas de restrição, impedindo que os ANBU Raiz adentrassem em qualquer casa do restaurado Bairro Uchiha.

- O que faremos sobre isso shishou?

- Em primeiro lugar eu vou colocar dois ANBU's de minha confiança vigiando Danzou. Eu quero saber cada passo que ele está dando. Desconfio que ele queira dar um golpe de estado. Matando-me e se tornando o próximo Hokage, tenho certeza que os aqueles velhotes vão apoiá-lo, levando em consideração que também são culpados. Eles tomam atitudes muito drásticas para a proteção de Konoha, gerando incidentes futuros.

- E quanto a nós, -tebbayo?

- Mantenham os olhos abertos, levando em conta que vocês quatro faziam parte do Time Sete, Danzou sabe que farão qualquer coisa para ajudá-los. Meu medo é o que ele fará para atingir vocês.

- Não acredito que ele seria tão baixo. - Sakura murmurou mais para si mesma diante das palavras de sua superior.

- Na guerra tudo vale Sakura. - Kakashi falou.

- Fiquem de olhos bem abertos para tudo e todos. - A Godaime lhes alertou. - Sugiro que seu time se reagrupe Sasuke. É sempre bom ter aliados próximos.

- E em relação a Karin? - A rosada perguntou não se aguentando.

- Segundo Ibiki e Inochi ela não avisou Madara da fuga de vocês, mas eu desconfio de quem tenha feito.

- Kabuto nos deu a informação de como derrotar Madara. - O sensei do time sete disse. - Ele sabia como impedir que o sharingan dele funcionasse, de forma que não foi capaz de desviar do golpe de Naruto e Sasuke.

- Seria uma oportunidade perfeita, provavelmente ele esperava que Danzou acabasse com todos nós agora, impedindo que ele termine morto. - O moreno argumentou.

- Vou avisar aos ANBU's que não obedeçam mais as ordens daqueles velhotes. E eu tenho alguns ninjas infiltrados na raiz. Creio que saberemos quando um ataque ocorrer. Mas de algo eu os aviso. - Os olhos cor-de-mel da Godaime Hokage estavam estreitos, era visível o quão desagradável seria o seu próximo enunciado.

- O que é Obaa-chan?

- Se não impedirmos que isso aconteça, a guerra civil que teria acontecido por culpa do clã Uchiha – encarou Sasuke de soslaio – irá acontecer agora.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sentindo um leve tremor vindo das mãos de Sasuke. Somente pelo fato de Tsunade não ter brigado com Naruto por chamá-la de "obaa-chan", era visível a enorme seriedade e, de certa forma, medo vindos da Hokage. Ótimo, Sakura pensou, evitamos uma guerra para iniciar outra. Konoha estava recém se reerguendo do ataque de Madara, sendo que Pain destruiu a vila poucas semanas antes. O caos caia sobre suas cabeças.

Sasuke franziu o cenho colocando as mãos de cada lado da cabeça, seus pensamentos estavam turbulentos. Ele pôde ver Sakura ajoelhar-se no chão ao seu lado, ela gritava algo que ele não conseguia escutar. Seu coração batia rápido de mais, era como se algum veneno estivesse espalhando-se por seu corpo, uma dor inumana, mais forte do que tudo que ele sentiu se alastrava por todo seu ser. Seus dentes estavam travados, seus olhos fechados com força e a única coisa que o trazia para vida era a mão segurando a sua. Sakura o rodeava com os braços, o peito dela subia e descia por culpa dos soluços. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Até que... Até que tudo escureceu.

**...**

A rosada suspirou, passando a mão pela testa e secando o suor de seu rosto. Aquele era o vigésimo ninja que atendia na última hora, quase não se aguentava sobre os próprios pés. Não tinha nem vinte e quatro horas que Madara começara realmente a maior guerra ninja, e ela continuava sem ser de muita utilidade. Depois que o Zetsu "vestido" de Neji fora destruído, era só aquilo que ela fazia. Shizune já tinha lhe mandado descansar por diversas vezes, mas Sakura sabia que se o fizesse a sua superior ficaria sobrecarregada – mais do que já estava.

Em sua cabeça ela se perguntava se Naruto ainda estava em segurança, treinando para controlar a Kyuubi, ou se já tinha descoberto o que todos tentavam esconder dele. Seria um problema quando isso acorresse, provavelmente o loiro faria algo insano, somente na esperança de salvar todos sozinho. Às vezes a falta de egoísmo em Naruto passava do extremo, em meio a uma grande guerra com diversos ninjas ao seu lado, ele tentaria resolver tudo por si só.

Sua visão embaçou, Sakura respirou fundo, escorando-se em uma das macas espalhadas pela tenda improvisada. No fundo não sabia o que fazer. Com Zetsu se transformando nos ninjas da aliança shinobi, com o assassinato de diversos membros, principalmente médicos, e o uso extremo de chakra suas forças se esvaíram, e por mais que ela desejasse descansar por algumas horas, a cada meia hora surgiam o dobro de feridos para que ela os curasse.

A Haruno suspirou, se tivesse feito como sua mãe e seguido uma profissão menos perigosa do que ser um ninja, era óbvio que não estaria naquela situação. Na realidade, sequer teria conhecido Sasuke e Naruto, sua vida não possuiria metade dos problemas e cansaço atual, mas, em compensação, se fosse uma simples civil e aquela guerra tivesse estourado, estaria se sentindo mais inútil do que no atual momento.

- Você ainda está aí Sakura. - Virou-se, para encarar a morena que recém entrara.

- Hai, Shizune-san.

- Se não vai se deitar, ao menos sente e coma algo para restaurar suas forças. - Sakura se arrepiou quando os dedos gelados tocaram sua testa, geralmente Shizune tinha o toque quente. Talvez a mesma tenha usado tanto chakra quanto ela para ficar assim. - Você está pálida, se não descansar acabará se tornando um peso.

- Eu não conseguiria descansar em meio ao caos que estamos. - Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Em outras palavras; você está com medo que Naruto-kun e Sasuke lutem entre si, novamente.

A moça de olhos verdes deixou que suas pedras preciosas se arregalassem. Shizune balançou a cabeça para os lados, colocando uma mecha do curto cabelo atrás da orelha. Suspirou, caminhando para se sentar ao lado da outra que piscava com o excesso de lágrimas. Shizune mal conhecera Sasuke, mas supôs que o mesmo deveria ser realmente egoísta. Era algo que deveria equilibrar a falta de amor próprio de Sakura e Naruto. Aqueles dois eram as pessoas que mais se alto flagelavam em toda Konoha, talvez só perdessem para Hyuuga Hinata.

- Você não acredita que Naruto irá conseguir pará-lo, não é?

- Não. - A rosada disse entre soluços. - Da última vez que nos encontramos Naruto falou que os dois morreriam.

- Diga-me uma coisa Sakura. - Shizune colocou a mão direita sobre os ombros trêmulos da garota ao seu lado. - Se você pudesse escolher qual dos dois viveria, qual seria sua escolha?

- Seria como decidir entre o homem que eu amo e meu irmão mais novo. - Apertou o pano da blusa que cobria o seu peito, exatamente sobre o coração. - Eu preferiria a minha morte.

- Você é jovem, irá amar muitos homens na sua vida, mas um irmão, Sakura, isso é até seus últimos dias. - Shizune disse, colocando-se de pé. - Apenas pense nisso.

- Aonde vai? - Perguntou enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Existem muitos feridos por aqui, tenho que trabalhar enquanto você se restabelece.

Respirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. Onde estava a mulher orgulhosa de ser discípula da Godaime? Perguntou-se. Durante o tempo que nem Sasuke ou Naruto estiveram por perto, ela havia jurado a si mesma que jamais choraria, somente ergueria sua cabeça e lutaria para conseguir as coisas. Não seria fraca. Ela não esperava que fosse recair tanto desde os acontecimentos do último ano. O encontro do time sete sem dúvida foi o que mais a marcara. Principalmente quando Sasuke tentou matá-la e Naruto a salvou.

Para todos parecia tolice, ainda mais depois daquele ocorrido. Sakura não deixou de amar o Uchiha, e mesmo Naruto tendo tudo para ser a pessoa certa para ela, a rosada ainda continuava gostando do moreno. A verdade é que não lhe adiantava olhar para o certo, sempre preferiria o errado. Nenhuma pessoa com o mínimo de amor próprio e um bocado de inteligência, continuaria correndo atrás de alguém que tentou lhe tirar a vida. Era como se a cada vez que Sasuke a apunhala-se pelas costas, mais ainda se sentiria atraída sentimental e fisicamente por ele.

Droga! Já estava cheia daquilo. Por mais que lhe doesse, a vida de milhares de pessoas eram mais importantes que Uchiha Sasuke, se fosse preciso, ela ajudaria Naruto a lutar contra ele – e dessa vez não hesitaria. Há alguns meses Sakura desenvolvera um poderoso veneno com a ajuda da Hokage, um que até mesmo a resistência à toxinas de Orochimaru não pudesse curar, e só ela possuía o antídoto. Sim, Haruno Sakura havia superado Senju Tsunade, e para honrar sua mestra ela faria o necessário para que a aliança shinobi vencesse aquela guerra.

Mesmo que sua vida estivesse em jogo, afinal, ela era uma mera pessoa, a morte de um não justificaria a de milhares. E ela sabia que Sasuke jamais entenderia aquilo, talvez a morte de sua família não tenha sido uma escolha correta, mas ele não deveria querer que tantos outros passassem pela mesma dor que ele. Se bem que entendia, de certa forma, o que ele pensava, com duas grandes figuras como Madara e Orochimaru o manipulando, apenas coisas negativas poderiam entrar em sua cabeça.

Por Kami! O que ela estava pensando? Estava se contradizendo. Não sabia mais o que fazer, a coisa certa não parecia certa para ela, e tudo aquilo já estava a enlouquecendo ao ponto de não saber quem era. Sentia-se sobre a linha de tiro, onde a qualquer momento, e de qualquer forma seria atingida. O resultado jamais seria o agradável. Sua mente estava uma confusão, e por mais que fosse estúpido de sua parte, seus problemas amorosos pareciam mais importantes que a guerra naquele momento.

Mordeu o lábio em frustração. Talvez ela devesse ouvir Shizune e descansar um pouco, quem sabe quando acordasse tudo não passasse de um sonho horrendo e ela estivesse em uma missão com seu time, completo.

Do lado de fora uma mulher sorria, seus olhos exibindo pura maldade. Sim seu plano tinha dado certo, pensou ela. A cabeça da menina era facilmente influenciável, fechou os olhos por cerca de dez segundos, contatando seu superior. Madara adoraria saber que a Haruno já estava em suas mãos. Logo depois que ele deixasse a forma banal da médica-nin, poderia voltar a sua forma original de Zetsu negro.

**...**

Em um quarto praticamente sem luz, estava escorado na parede um homem com seu rosto coberto por uma máscara laranja, com a intenção de esconder a cicatriz que seu rival havia feito ali. Quem o visse de longe diria que era alguém calmo, pacífico em toda sua frieza. Mas aqueles que conviveram, ou ao menos conhecem Uchiha Madara, sabem o quão traiçoeiro ele era capaz de ser. Afinal, eram poucos que matavam sua família apenas por vingança, sem qualquer sentimento de arrependimento.

O velho calculista tinha os olhos fixos no garoto que dormia, ele havia propriamente se convencido como foi fácil conseguir o que queria através daquela criança com corpo bem formado. Talvez Sasuke aparentasse ser um adulto, mas continuava com a ingenuidade de uma pequena criatura. Foi só lhe contar _superficialmente_ sobre o massacre de seu clã que o ódio e a vingança lhe subiram a cabeça. Como dito antes, ainda era uma criança. Pois os adultos sabiam que para que os resultados estivessem ao seu favor não se podia deixar que os sentimentos e mágoas lhe subissem a cabeça. O pequeno Uchiha ainda tinha muito a apreender.

- Madara.

Não precisou direcionar os olhos a voz que tinha o chamado, só pelo chakra ele sabia que aquele era o Zetsu negro, com um corpo feminino sobre os braços. Metade de seu plano estava completo. Uma peça influenciava a outra, era praticamente um jogo de shogi. Quem espera sempre alcança. Todos os anos calculando seu plano de domínio estavam finalmente fazendo valer à pena. Um por um, ele estava destruindo a estrutura do inimigo. Com a captura de Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto perderia o controle, além de que a equipe médica perderia sua melhor kunoichi.

- Onde devo colocá-la? - Zetsu perguntou.

- Ponha-a na cama a esquerda.

- É seguro deixá-la junto de Sasuke, não acha que ela possa matá-lo? Afinal, ele ainda não se recuperou totalmente da cirurgia.

- Ela ainda é fraca, se deixa levar por seu amor infantil. - Riu em escárnio. - É mais fácil que ele a mate do que o contrário.

- Como quiser.

O subordinado lhe assentiu, carregando a moça de cabelos exóticos até a cama improvisada. Jamais pensou que seria tão fácil enganar a discípula da Godaime Hokage. Mulheres eram iguais, era só tocar em coisas que lhe afligiram no passado que baixam a guarda, pensou ele. Quando entrou novamente no esquadrão médico, ela dormia com lágrimas por seu rosto, havia lhe tocado o rosto, deixando o sonífero fluir pelo sistema nervoso dela. Ficaria inconsciente por algumas horas, tempo suficiente para o caos se formar ainda mais.

- Vamos logo Zetsu, tenho um trabalho para você.

**...**

Sem dúvida Uchiha Sasuke tinha muito de seu irmão em si mesmo. Apesar de tudo, Itachi sempre fora muito mais esperto que seu otouto, analisando delicadamente cada situação antes de tomar alguma decisão, seus planos eram estratégicos, e nunca falhavam. Itachi matou seu clã, se tornou um renegado, virou as costas para tudo e todos, somente para que seu irmão tivesse uma vida pacata, que um dia se tornasse um herói para Konoha. Na realidade talvez somente um de seus planos não dera certo, mas ele não estava mais em vida para que ocorresse como desejava.

Ele suspeitava que aquilo algum dia acontecesse, por isso tinha suas válvulas de escape. Uma vez ele dissera para Uzumaki Naruto "O coração de Sasuke é como um quadro em branco, qualquer um pode pintá-lo", foi isso que ele se colocou a fazer. Antes de sua morte, no momento em que seus dedos tocaram a testa do irmão, ele arriscou sua última cartada. Todas as suas esperanças para que ela desse certo. Haruno Sakura. A ex-companheira de time e completa apaixonada pelo Uchiha mais novo, estava totalmente envolvida naquilo, sem sequer saber.

Um ninja geralmente percebia quando estava preso em um genjutsu, e na maioria das situações era capaz de se livrar dele. Mas um Uchiha, pertencente ao clã que mais se desenvolveu naquele quesito ninja, com um sharingan tão poderoso como do primogênito de Fugaku, conseguia criar um mundo próprio, fazendo com que a pessoa presa naquela ilusão pensasse que tudo que viveu foi a mais pura realidade. Quando se está preso naquele universo particular, jamais se dirá que está vivendo um genjutsu. Irá ser a coisa mais real do mundo.

Preso naquele mundo paralelo, Itachi foi capaz de mostrar para Sasuke tudo o que ele poderia ter. E também revelou segredos tão ocultou e importantes para ele, que Itachi nunca foi capaz de revelar a qualquer um, por mais confiança que tivesse nessa pessoa. Na ilusão onde Itachi prendera Sasuke, ele lhe revelou sua família, sua mulher e seu filho, escondidos de todos há muito. Ele esperava que ao menos depois daquilo, seu otouto desviasse seus pensamentos da vingança. Mal sabia Itachi que ele teria uma ajuda do destino com seu plano bem arquitetado.

Estavam em meio a uma Guerra Ninja, e Sasuke ainda estava dormindo, recuperando-se da cirurgia onde lhe foram transplantados os olhos do irmão. Sim, Itachi sempre soube que Uchiha Madara planejava aquilo, foi por isso que prendeu o irmão em um mundo onde Haruno Sakura pertencia a Akatsuki, onde ela sabia de todos os segredos de Itachi e até mesmo sobre Haruno Aki. Tudo extremamente bem arquitetado. E mesmo assim, não passando de uma mera ilusão. As apostas estavam somente aumentando, tamanha seria a surpresa de Sasuke-chibi quando abrisse os olhos e descobrisse que tudo não passou de uma mentira. Mas essa sempre foi sua vida não? Um grande jogo onde se estava entre a verdade e a falsidade. A melhor parte só estava por vir.

**...**

Sua cabeça doía, como quando estava apreendendo a usar jutsus médicos e as primeiras tentativas não deram muito certo. Franziu o cenho, enrugando os olhos. Concentrou-se em seu sangue, sentindo-o fluir um pouco mais lento que o normal. Piscou algumas vezes, estranhando ao ver o teto de uma caverna sobre si. Arregalou as vistas, sentando-se rapidamente. Segurou a própria cabeça pela tontura que veio com o movimento. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. _Ok_, pensou_, não se apavore Sakura. Faça como sua shishou te ensinou, primeiro analise, depois ataque_.

Mas no momento em que levantou a cabeça, todos seus pensamentos anteriores se foram. Encarou chocada os olhos vermelhos, que a encaravam confusos, algo que jamais viu tão inibido em Sasuke. Ele a mirava, como se esperasse alguma reação dela. E diante de sua quase morte pelas mãos _dele_, não soube como agir. Ficou ali, apenas o encarando. Quando ele fez o movimento menos esperado.

Pegou sua kusanashi e se movendo rápido de mais para seus olhos. Só conseguiu perceber que havia alguém atrás de si, quando o sangue começou a pingar em suas roupas.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi gatinhas, me desculpe mesmo pela demora. Eu estava sem criatividade. E como vocês viram, grandes mudanças ocorreram. A ideia me surgiu lendo o mangá uns tempos atrás e só agora consegui colocar no papel. Não tenho muito que dizer. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey gente! Reviravolta total! E agora o que será que vai acontecer...será que o Sasuke se deixará envolver pelo Madará ou entenderá o recado do irmão? Estou curiosíssima e creio que vocês também...então mandem reviews, elas inspiram!

Beijos

Bella


End file.
